Watching The Sequel
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: Sequel to "Watching the Future". Ali is back with a new movie as everyone watches their five year future selves go through many changes. But an arrival of a man of the past puts them off-balance. Hiccup and Stoick discover that someone in their family is still alive, but someone will die. Can Ali warn them of their five year future, or will tragedy strike?
1. Welcome Back Ali!

_**Disclaimer: Look, I know I said, that I'll write the Sequel, so I will keep my vow.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Hiccup and Toothless were having a day off from teaching at the Dragon Academy as they were at their favorite spot on Berk: The Cove. Toothless was snoozing next to Hiccup, who was lying on the grassy area and looking at the sky. It has been weeks since Ali's arrival, the battle against the Red Death, and Berk changing. He wondered of Ali kept her word that they will meet again.

Hiccup got up as Toothless woke up too as they felt a strange feeling that something was happening, but before anyone could move, an almost blinding light overtook the cove. Nearby, he felt Toothless instantly by his side, pressing protectively against him. But there seemed to be no danger, as he felt the light fading away. Letting his arms fall away, he looked up and blinked a couple times to adjust to the lighting, eyes widening in surprise when he noticed that they weren't in the Cove anymore.

In fact, it was not just Hiccup and Toothless, the entire village was crowded around him, all glancing around in confusion and murmuring amongst themselves. It seemed strange, yet so familiar at the same time, "Relax, none of you all are in any danger."

The voice sent a shock of recognition flooding through Hiccup, and his mind flashed back to the events that had occurred just a few weeks ago, where the whole village had somehow witnessed the future through some screen. Different levels of realization and understanding dawned on the faces of the Vikings around him, and they all glanced up uncertainly at the silhouette of an old friend, waiting for an explanation. Even though his short stature prevented him from seeing past the sea of Vikings, he could hear the various roars and rumbles of the dragons of Berk somewhere on the other side of the crowd. From there they saw the person who brought them here, it was Ali! Ali was at the back with her amber Monstrous Nightmare Adina. Hiccup and Astrid waved at Ali as she smiled and waved back. Adina hoisted Ali on her head as she said, "I understand this was unexpected, but I do recall telling everyone last time that we would meet again.

A rumble of acknowledgment passed through the crowd, remembering their last interaction well. Ali said, " _As some of you may realize, we will be watching something else again that involves everyone here. But first, please take a seat."_

Hiccup's eyes followed the others as he glanced at the large rows of seats lined up near the front of the room, just as he'd remembered. Contrary to the last meeting, the Vikings quietly filed into the seats, no longer clamoring to stay as far away from the dragons as they could. Hiccup didn't bother following, waiting until the last Viking sat in a seat before eyeing the throng of dragons, looking for Toothless.

Almost instantly, he heard the familiar roar before Toothless bounded out from the bunch, nearly tackling Hiccup to the ground. He laughed, hugging the Night Fury tightly before settling to the ground, a familiar scene to the last time he'd been in this room.

"Can I sit with the dragons now, too?" Snotlout piped up eagerly from somewhere near the front of the room.

"No, lad. Just stay seated for now, best to keep organized and together." Hearing his dad's voice sent a sense of calm through Hiccup, knowing that things weren't as awkward and tense as they had been before dragons and Vikings had begun to peacefully coincide on Berk. Ali said, " _Thank you, Stoick. Now today, I mean to show you another movie involving Berk and its inhabitants, but this will show events that will occur in five years. Now that the war between Man and Dragon is over, I hope there isn't anymore complaining." Stoick said, "Lass, believe me, no more war with the Dragons."_

Hiccup straightened from where he sat, confused at the large time jump. The other Vikings were just as confused, a large wave of whispering filling the room. Ali said, "Now, _It may seem like an odd time to show, but I think it is time to understand why I am showing these once you view this movie. Now as I've said once before, I'll stop talking and let the story begin!_

 _Ali snapped her fingers as she sat next to Hiccup and Toothless with her dragon as she whispered to Adina, "I hope Hiccup and Stoick like my surprise."_

 _Adina nodded at her rider._


	2. Berkian Races

_**Chapter 2**_

 ** _EXT. BERK – DAY_**

 ** _To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flagsand banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not looklike much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises._**

 _Hiccup's eyes widened in shock at the sight. Berk looked… better than he'd ever imagined it to be! Even from a quick glance, he could make out the major innovations that were done to the island. Stoick was just as baffled, unable to believe that Berk would become that advanced in a few years._

 _"Oh yeah, what kind of surprises?" Tuffnut asked, instantly getting reprimanded with a punch on the shoulder from Ruffnut._

 _"Can you stop talking for one minute?" Ruffnut hissed, glaring at her brother._

 _Tuffnut glared back, rubbing at his sore shoulder. "I can so! I just choose not to."_

 _ **ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by.**_

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint…_**

 _Snotlout scoffed mockingly, straightening up in his seat. "Whittling? Needlepoint? What kind of Viking does that?" His laughter slowly trailed to silence as Astrid shot him a fierce glare, a warning to keep quiet._

 _ **HICCUP: …we Berkians prefer…**_

 ** _The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!_**

 _Many of the Vikings mumbled in surprise, unsure of what dragons were snatching sheep again for. There couldn't possibly be another dragon raid, could there?_

 _In the back of the room, the dragons—who had been leisurely watching the screen in front of them—perked up at the sheep snatching. This looked like a fun activity!_

 _ **HICCUP: …a little something we like to call—**_

 _ **WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS ZOOM past one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**_

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): DRAGON RACING!_**

 _Both Vikings and dragons perked at the name, eyes lighting up with anticipation. Toothless purred in approval, Hiccup turning to grin wryly at the Night Fury. That was something they could definitely like to be involved in._

 _"I'd so win that thing." Snotlout piped up, forgetting Astrid's previous warning in his excitement._

 _"You wish!" Ruffnut shot back, smirking as Tuffnut nodded in agreement._

 _ **It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws.**_

 ** _FISHLEGS: Whoo!_**

 _Fishlegs perked up at his appearance, fascinated at his future self. He didn't look like he changed much, aside from his slightly larger build. But what was that paint on his face? And was that… facial hair?_

 _"What's with the paint?" Tuffnut echoed, although no one could offer an explanation._

 ** _SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, suddenly slam into Fishlegs and steal the sheep from them._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?_**

 _Snotlout smirked, leaning forward so he could revel in Fishlegs' outraged expression. "Did you see that? That's what a true dragon rider is like." He taunted, basking in the glory. Fishlegs didn't bother to reply, attention already recaptured by the screen._

 ** _FISHLEGS: Snotlout! That was mine!_**

 _ **Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.**_

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Here ya go, babe._**

 _Hiccup blinked once, wondering if he'd heard right. Surely Snotlout hadn't just…_

 _"Did you just call Ruffnut 'babe'?!" Tuffnut asked incredulously, eyes narrowing in confusion. Ruffnut sat with an equally dumbfounded expression, hoping she'd imagined the last part._

 _A wave of quiet laughter passed through the Vikings, more amused at the teens' reactions than anything else._

 _Snotlout was finally silenced, unable to find the words to explain himself. Since when had he been interested in Ruffnut?_

 ** _With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE._**

 _ **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D): Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**_

 _Ruffnut gagged noisily, unable to withstand it any longer. "Please, make it stop." She moaned, unused to such a change in nature from Snotlout. Tuffnut's eyes pinched in disgust, nodding in agreement._

 _Astrid managed to hide her grin, too amused at the events to be angry at their talking._

 ** _RUFFNUT: Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here._**

 ** _Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin._**

 _ **TUFFNUT: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**_

 _ **Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**_

 _The twins cackled at the explosion, sharing a high-five as Snotlout winced, already imagining how painful that would be in the future._

 _ **As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**_

 _"Hey look! We're winning!" Ruffnut called out, Snotlout's previous flirtatious advances already fading from her mind. Tuffnut perked up at the announcement, sharing yet another high-five with his sister in triumph. In the back, Barf and Belch both rumbled happily at their sudden imminent victory._

 _Hiccup and Astrid's eyes both widened in surprise at the turn of events. The twins hardly ever won anything, especially when it came to riding dragons._

 _ **Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**_

 _ **STOICK: That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**_

 _Astrid frowned. She was behind by 6 sheep! Then again, Snotlout had helped the twins get one of the sheep. Who knew how many more he helped with? She turned to glare at Snotlout, who was still staring at the screen in disbelief, still stunned by his romantic advances toward Ruffnut. As if feeling her gaze, he turned to stare at her, mouth still open wide._

 _"I imagined that right? I didn't call Ruffnut 'babe'? Please tell me I imagined it." He asked desperately, Astrid unable to hide her grin this time. He groaned at her smile, knowing it only confirmed his thoughts._

 _ **Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**_

 _Stoick tilted his head, confused at the observation. Where had Hiccup gone?_

 _Hiccup was just as thrown off by the comment. Had he just gone flying? But surely he wouldn't miss out on something as exciting as this dragon racing, would he?_

 ** _GOBBER: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?_**

 _Hiccup felt a bit of worry spread in his stomach, unsure of what Gobber meant by 'big talk'. But if it was enough to scare him away, then he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it._

 _ **WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**_

 _And just like that, Hiccup momentarily forgot about his previous concern when he saw Astrid. She was pretty now, but in five years she looked stunning. His heart fluttered nervously, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen._

 _Snotlout had a similar reaction, gawking at the screen in awe. He turned to stare back at Astrid, who was staring at the screen in interest as well._

 _"My dear Astrid, you look like a Dragon Goddess, even today. Only you can be the great Snotlout's wife." He crooned, faltering when Astrid shot him a harsh glare before punching him sharply on the arm. He rubbed his arm, still refusing to give up. He'd been rejected by her so many times now it didn't deter him from trying again._

 ** _ASTRID: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!_**

 ** _SNOTLOUT: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets._**

 _Snotlout grimaced, still unsure of why he had moved onto Ruffnut and ignoring Astrid. What had happened in those five years?_

 ** _ASTRID: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!_**

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Only for a few hours!**_

 _Ruffnut grinned at the exclamation, knowing that was something she'd definitely do. Tuffnut nudged her proudly, clearly approving at her action._

 _ **BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.): Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**_

 ** _The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon friendly additions._**

 _A murmur of awe spread through the crowd as they finally got a detailed look at how much Berk had changed. Stoick straightened up, eyeing the screen with the same sense of amazement that he had before._

 _Gobber lightly elbowed him from where he sat next to him, whistling in appreciation. "Looks a lot better than it does now, I gotta say." Stoick nodded mutely, eyeing the future Berk eagerly._

 _The dragons all perked up from the back, a wave of purring passing through the bunch as they looked onto the new village, impressed. This definitely looked more dragon-friendly!_

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash..._**

 _Hiccup's grin grew wider with each new addition to the village, growing more and more proud of the new Berk that would be coming into reality. He had a feeling he had something to do with the creations, but it didn't make it seem any more impressive._

 ** _In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself._**

 ** _Astrid gasps and peels away from the other dragon racers, yanking open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water._**

 _The Vikings roared in approval of the handy contraption. With that, they didn't need to have Vikings lugging around buckets of water or dragons haphazardly carrying tiny buckets of water to put out fires!_

 _Hiccup asked Ali, "Ali, back in your time, what would you call those?" Ali answered, "Sprinklers or Fire Extinguishers."_

 ** _BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He glances at Gobber before staring back towards the race, one hand perched on his lap._**

 ** _STOICK: It's time, Gobber._**

 _ **GOBBER: Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**_

 _ **A HORN sounds. Astrid perks up, excited at the sound.**_

 ** _ASTRID: The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!_**

 _Astrid's eyebrows rose in a silent question at her future self's excitement. Black sheep?_

 _"Isn't the black sheep Silent Sven's?" Gobber whispered furtively to Stoick. The chief nodded, curious as to why the black sheep seemed so important._

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly zoom past an excited crowd, fists in the air and cheering jubilantly. Show Gobber's feet as he walks past, dragging what seems to be a contraption with him. The teens are seen from the past flying under a bridge._**

 ** _RUFFNUT: Come on, Barf!_**

 ** _TUFFNUT: Let's go!_**

 _ **A lever is cranked and loaded on the contraption.**_

 ** _FISHLEGS: Go, Meatlug!_**

 ** _GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult. The teens cheer in excitement as they zoom past the screen._**

 _Astrid's eyes widened, putting together the pieces before the others. Hiccup sucked in a breath soon after, reaching the same conclusion Astrid had. It would make sense, since there was only one black sheep…_

 ** _GOBBER (to the BLACK SHEEP): This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!_**

 _ **He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**_

 _ **In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**_

 _Fishlegs stared at the screen for a second, unsure if he had seen correctly. He just beat Astrid in something with dragon racing! A grin spread across his face as a burst of pride raced through him. Astrid felt disheartened at losing the sheep, but couldn't bring herself to get mad at Fishlegs for it. He deserved that sheep, even if it meant him winning the race._

 ** _ASTRID (CONT'D): No!_**

 ** _FISHLEGS: Good job, Meatlug!_**

 _ **Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**_

 ** _FISHLEGS (CONT'D): Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!_**

 _Astrid scowled as the twins whooped in victory. Never mind, she thought, Fishlegs most definitely did not deserve that black sheep._

 _It was Fishleg's turn to balk at the screen. Not just Snotlout, but he was hitting on Ruffnut too? What was going on?_

 _"Ha! You called her 'darling'!" Snotlout teased, relieved that he wasn't the only one going to such lengths to gain Ruffnut's heart._

 _ **RUFFNUT: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**_

 ** _Snotlout sighs, frustrated as he pulls up next to Astrid._**

 _ **ASTRID: You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**_

 _"No!" Snotlout and Fishlegs cried out simultaneously, sharing a look of denial. Ruffnut didn't seem bothered by it, not wanting them fighting over her in the first place._

 _ **RUFFNUT: I'm totally winning!**_

 ** _Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile._**

 _ **FISHLEGS: We're winning together!**_

 ** _She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild._**

 _"Yeah!" Ruffnut cried out happily at the show of violence, grinning at the pained expressions on Snotlout and Fishlegs' faces._

 _ **RUFFNUT: No one can stop me now!**_

 ** _TUFFNUT: Except for me. We're attached, genius!_**

 ** _He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war._**

 ** _TUFFNUT (CONT'D): Quit trying to steal all my glory!_**

 ** _And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN. She stands up, balancing so that she's surfing on Stormfly's back with a determined look._**

 ** _STOICK: Get 'em, Astrid!_**

 _Hiccup grinned, amused that even his dad was rooting for Astrid to win the race. Not that she would need any more rooting, he knew she'd win._

 ** _TUFFNUT: It's MY glory!_**

 _ **RUFFNUT: You're always ruining EVERYTHING!**_

 ** _TUFFNUT: No sheep, no glory!_**

 ** _Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins'_** _ **hands.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Gotcha!**_

 _ **She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Haha!**_

 _The Vikings gasped in amazement, awed at the skill it took for Astrid to execute such a feat. Even Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, knowing that he definitely couldn't pull off such a trick._

 _The twins sputtered in indignation, more upset at the fact that they'd been so close to winning than the fact that Astrid had bested them yet again._

 _Ali said, "Nice! Way to go, Astrid!" Astrid beamed in her glory._

 _"This is your fault!" Ruffnut complained, slumping back in her seat angrily._

 _"No, it was yours!" Tuffnut countered, headbutting her to prove his point. Stifling a grin, Astrid held the two back from engaging in other fight as she went back towards the screen._

 _ **TUFFNUT: Woah!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: Astrid!**_

 ** _BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS._**

 _ **STOICK: Well played! Hahaha!**_

 _Stoick's eyes glimmered with pride for the Hofferson girl; he always knew she excelled above the others in activities. No wonder he'd root for her to win the race! Of course, when Hiccup was racing, he'd surely be cheering on his son._

 _ **He playfully punches an exasperated Spitelout on the shoulder, nearly knocking his helmet off.**_

 _ **STOICK: That's my future daughter-in-law!**_

 _Hiccup flushed in embarrassment, taken off guard at the announcement. Toothless cooed curiously, noticing the sudden change his rider's sudden change in mood. "It's nothing, bud." Hiccup mumbled, a small grin on his face. Astrid blushed as well, surprised that the chief would be yelling that so casually in front of everyone. Did that mean…?_

 _"Ooh, love's in the air!" Tuffnut called out, adding to the mumbles of happy surprise spreading to the crowd._

 _Snotlout deflated at the comment. If the chief was already placing Astrid with Hiccup… no wonder he moved onto Ruffnut! He didn't have a choice!_

 ** _BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as..._**

 _ **FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**_

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Uh, excuse me!_**

 _Astrid glared at Snotlout, appalled that he'd go to such lengths to win. "Are you serious, Snotlout? You could kill someone doing that!" She yelled, resisting the urge to punch him in the face._

 _Snotlout grinned, "All's fair in love and war." He chided tauntingly, knowing it would irritate her more. Now that he knew she was no longer a viable option, he decided it didn't matter how mad he got her._

 ** _ASTRID: Stormfly!_**

 _ **Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**_

 _The villagers, Ali, and even the dragons, all flinched in response to the clang, groaning as if they'd been the ones to receive the injury._

 _Ali winced as she said in Spanish, "_ _Ay, Chihuahua._ _"_

 _Fishlegs yelped at the sudden turn in events, grasping at his face in horror. The twins patted Fishlegs on the back, but not for the reasons why thought they would._

 _"Congrats, Fishlegs! That's gotta make for an awesome scar." Tuffnut said almost enviously._

 _"I don't want a battle scar on my face!" Fishlegs wailed miserably._

 _"I'm sure you'll be fine, Fishlegs." Astrid offered half-heartedly, shooting Snotlout another glare that he pointedly ignored._

 _ **Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket! The black sheep is seen bleating in the midst of the other white sheep in Astrid's basket.**_

 ** _STOICK: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!_**

 _Astrid smirked, impressed that she'd managed to pull it off so easily in the end. Not that she was surprised, she was probably the better of the group aside from Hiccup when it came to dragon riding._

 _Hiccup grinned, as proud of Astrid as she was. His face still burned slightly from the embarrassment his dad had caused by dubbing her his "daughter-in-law" but he managed to cast that aside… for now. Toothless purred anxiously at his side, eyes darting between him and the screen. Hiccup smiled, knowing Toothless wanted to fly as well, and he scratched the Night Fury behind the ears. "We'll go flying soon, I promise." Hiccup reassured, Toothless cooing in response._

 ** _The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory. The twins angrily slap at each other from the loss. After high-fiving members of the crowd, Astrid triumphantly swoops past Fishlegs and Snotlout with a holler before circling off high into the clouds._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger._**

 _Stoick perked up at his son's voice. So Hiccup had been the one to put in all the work to make the village better! A burst of pride filled him at the thought that his son had now become such an important part of the village's well-being. No longer was he a village nuisance, but a village hero!_

 _Hiccup relaxed against Toothless' back, too caught up in the joys of seeing a vibrant and exciting village in the future to focus on anything else. Only when Toothless nudged him insistently did he look towards the Night Fury, the look in the dragon's eyes reminding him of what had been bothering him this whole time._

 _Where were they?_


	3. Hiccup and Toothless

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE – DAY_**

 ** _A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom._**

Even from a distance, Hiccup could recognize those dark scales anywhere. He turned to grin at Toothless, who'd already perked up and eyed the screen with renewed interest.

Stoick, as excited he was to see how much his son had grown, was slightly put out to see that Hiccup had really gone flying instead of participating in the dragon race. It didn't seem like something Hiccup would want to miss out on. What had he said to him to drive him away that far?

 ** _Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather._**

Astrid's eyes widened at Hiccup's new outfit, never expected to see an outfit that extravagant on someone like Hiccup. But what stood out was the mask. With it on, there was no way knowing who was really riding Toothless, but it seemed pretty obvious at this point

Ali said, "Hiccup, you may want to write this down. Could be new ideas." Ali handed Hiccup a small brown notebook as he wrote down about the new outfit.

 ** _They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless. Pulling himself into sitting position, HICCUP presses sharply on a pedal, turning Toothless into a roll just underneath the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum._**

 **HICCUP: Yeah!**

A gasp passed through the crowd, blown away at the increased abilities Hiccup gained riding with Toothless. Surely, no one else could complete such a move. Many of the dragons perked up, impressed themselves with the human who could fly with a Night Fury that fluidly.

"I can do that, too." Snotlout announced, ignoring the glare Astrid was throwing back in his direction.

"Yeah, and yaks can fly and breathe fire." Tuffnut responded sarcastically, laughing at his own joke.

 ** _They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes. Toothless soars through the clouds, flying upside down into a rapid acceleration towards the ocean ground. Toothless spreads his wings and pulls effortlessly back up into the sky in a rapid ascension._**

 ** _Toothless goes into a rapid spiral, still going upwards as Hiccup continues to stay low, remaining calm._**

"Ugh, this is getting me nauseous." Fishlegs groaned, clutching at his stomach. A few other Vikings echoed his complaint, turning green at the rapid spinning.

Hiccup didn't think his grin could get any wider, already excited to be able to perform such tricks with Toothless in the future. Sure, freefalling had its own adrenaline perks, but _these_ just seemed just as thrilling in their own way! Toothless purred contently, tail wagging his excitement.

 ** _As the spinning slows down, Toothless reaches the peak of his ascension, grinning at the camera as he falls on his back towards the ground._**

Ali and many of the Vikings let out a chorus of an "Aww", a starkly different image from the terror and anger that had always accompanied the sighting of a Night Fury back in the days.

 ** _As they fall through the clouds, Toothless readjusts himself and soars back up into the clouds again and join high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup lifts his arms out, almost as if he were flying with the dragons. After a few seconds, he lowers them, pulling the saddle handle back before leaning towards Toothless._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?**

 ** _Toothless' eyes widen before narrowing in exasperation as he grumbles in protest._**

Stoick felt his stomach lurch uneasily, knowing how protective Toothless was of Hiccup. If Toothless was reluctant about whatever Hiccup had planned… something was going to go wrong. He was sure of it.

Toothless grumbled at Hiccup's side, already getting a bad feeling about whatever his rider wanted to do. Hiccup paid no heed to his dragon's unease, not at all worried. He had Toothless with him! They'd be fine.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless! It'll be fine.**

 ** _Hiccup pushes forward his prosthetic leg, triggering the saddle to have Toothless' artificial tail pop open to its full extent. With a pull of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Ready?**

Astrid sucked in a harsh breath, realizing what Hiccup was planning on doing. She knew she wouldn't be able to move, so she settled on speaking loudly, not caring whether or not it would disrupt the movie.

"Hiccup! Are you insane?" She called out, not bothering to hide the irritation from her voice. How could someone so small be so _reckless_?

"I don't know, maybe?" He responded, a grin still plastered on his face.

Stoick stiffened, finally realizing the cause for Astrid's alarm and voicing his own outrage. "Son! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What's going on? Why is Hiccup dying?" Tuffnut called out, still not having put the pieces together.

"I'm _not_ trying to get myself killed," Hiccup replied, slightly annoyed at how much people underestimated him. "I've free-fallen with Toothless a couple times before already. I know what I'm doing." The instant the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back, shifting awkwardly at the heavy silence that followed.

"You've _what_?!" Stoick bellowed, completely beside himself.

Hiccup groaned inwardly, knowing the bad position he put himself in. "Did I say 'free-falling'? I meant 'flying'! Sorry, slip of the tongue." He attempted, trying to appease his dad, although he already knew it would fall on deaf ears.

Ali said, "Nice, Hiccup. Now your dad won't let you fly anymore!"

"I know you're a good flyer, son, but that does _not_ give you the reason to be so reckless!" Stoick ranted, unable to comprehend his son's mindset.

Ali said, "Let's calm down, Stoick. You haven't seen what's happened yet."

Stoick took a deep breath, taking a few seconds before nodding and looking back towards the screen. He'd talk some sense into his son later.

 ** _Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically as Hiccup sits up straight in the saddle, nonetheless bracing himself_** **_as well._**

 ** _Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets._**

Even from the audience, Stoick's stomach lurched at the sight. A reckless idiot, he thought bitterly, I have a reckless idiot for a son.

All of the teens except for Astrid let out a terrified squeak, grasping at their seats as if to assure themselves that they were on solid ground. Astrid, as disapproving as she was of the move, couldn't help but feel a bit of the adrenaline run through her as well, slightly eager to possibly trying it in the future.

Hiccup grinned, not the least bit afraid. Toothless always caught him in the end, and it made flying so much more fun! Toothless relaxed, already recognizing the move as something they'd done before.

 ** _Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself._**

 **HICCUP: Yeah! Whoo hoo! Yeah!**

 ** _Toothless stares back at Hiccup, offering a toothless grin with his tongue flapping in the wind._**

The terror of watching Hiccup fall away from the safety of his dragon quickly faded away as the Vikings laughed at the Night Fury's playful nature. Even the dragons watched amusedly at how child-like the dragon seemed. A large contrast from the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death!

 ** _As the ocean floor comes into view, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. After soaring for a couple seconds, Hiccup presses a button near his chest quickly, creating another set of flight wings to jump out on the back of his flight suit._**

Gobber whistled, eyes widening in amazement. Even from here, he could tell that it was Hiccup's work. To think he'd gotten so crafty in the future sent a burst of pride through him, knowing that it was he who taught Hiccup all he knew about blacksmithing. Even Stoick, as worried as he was for his son's well-being, was overtaken by awe to see his son flying on his own. Never had he thought he'd see a human flying in such a way!

A loud cry of surprise rumbled through the crowd, followed by excited whispering. Amazing! Snotlout and the twins called out loudly for Hiccup to build them a flying suit of their own, eager to get a taste of flying as well.

The dragons were beyond surprised, eyes darting from the screen to the small human curled up next to the Night Fury. How was he flying like they could? That wasn't possible!

Even Hiccup was shocked into silence, impressed that he'd be able to go to such lengths to create something as complex as a flight suit. He grinned widely, turning to share a smile with Toothless, who cooed happily, feeling his rider's excited energy.

 ** _The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together._**

 ** _For a moment, HICCUP glances back to stare at Toothless, who returns his gaze curiously. With another excited yell, Hiccup and Toothless continue to soar past the clouds, with Hiccup slowly brushing past the top of the clouds as he begins glide at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts._**

 **HICCUP: Woah! Yeah! Whoo!**

Each blast sent a pang of fear rushing through Stoick, although he knew he had nothing to worry about. If there was someone Toothless would never hurt, it was Hiccup. And he trusted the dragon with that one thought.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): This is amazing!**

 ** _A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead._**

The fear came in one wave over Stoick, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Why does Hiccup always land himself in these situations?

Hiccup groaned, having an idea of what was going through his dad's head. This definitely wasn't going to convince him that he would be careful when he went out flying. It didn't help that Toothless had tensed up instantly, growling quietly at the sight of danger.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): No longer amazing! Toothless!**

 ** _Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, no!**

The twins leaned forward in their seats, more interested in the outcome rather than Hiccup's safety. Astrid hadn't moved, too worried to focus on anything other than the screen, just like the other Vikings around her.

 ** _At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau._**

Stoick and the villagers sighed, all relieved that Hiccup was safe again, thanks to Toothless. Hiccup relaxed, another smile on his face as he scratched Toothless behind the ears.

"Thanks, bud. I knew you'd come though." He said, Toothless grumbling and rapping him on the back of the head with his tail. Why was his rider so calm about putting his life in danger?

 ** _Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings._**

"Woah! Hiccup has three feet!" Snotlout cried out, eyes bugging at the transforming prosthetic.

"The lad's been touching up on his blacksmithing, I gotta say." Gobber whispered loudly to Stoick.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Whoo! That really came out of nowhere!**

 ** _At a cracking noise, both Hiccup and Toothless glance back to see the blown up sea stack collapsing. Hiccup turns back to tending to his flight suit, unalarmed by the aftermath. Toothless turns towards Hiccup, grumbling incredulously._**

Astrid couldn't help but grin at Hiccup's nonchalant attitude. Only he could be that calm after nearly getting himself killed.

Toothless grumbled in unison with his future self, glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup pointedly ignored the glare, relaxing into his dragon's side as he watched the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

"'Sloppy' is an understatement." Snotlout cackled, the other teens grinning in agreement. Toothless snorted indignantly at the statement, rolling his eyes before settling his head back on the ground.

 ** _Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid._**

Complete silence.

Even the teens were briefly quieted when they saw the new Hiccup. Bits of the old and younger teen were still prominent in the man's features, but there had been some definite maturing and filling in that happened in the five years.

Astrid released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She'd never admit it, but Hiccup looked… great. Granted, she already thought the gangly and awkward teen today was cute, but the future Hiccup definitely filled out amazingly.

"Why _hello_ there…" Astrid's head turned at the sound of Ruffnut's voice, eyes widening in shock to see the hungry look on the twin's face. Tuffnut's face pinched in confusion, unused to such a nature in his sister.

"Ugh, please don't tell me…" Tuffnut groaned, elbowing Ruffnut lightly, only having her tilt slightly to the side, a desiring look in her eyes.

Hiccup's eyebrows rose at the transformation, not really understanding why it had gotten so quiet all of a sudden. Sure, he grew and all, didn't everyone?

Ali said, "Dude, that new look, has every girl wanting to date you."

 ** _He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight._**

The view was breathtaking, even the dragons admiring the new land in amazement. Never had they thought such a land existed past Berk!

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Looks like we found another one, bud.**

"Another one? How many did you find?" Snotlout called out, shaking out of his shock on seeing the older Hiccup. Hiccup didn't respond, not knowing the answer himself. Just how many places had he gone to?

 ** _Toothless SNORTS, not amused, turning to glance up towards Hiccup in disapproval. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?**

Toothless mumbled disapprovingly at the nickname, eyes narrowing in exasperation when he heard Snotlout and the twins howling at the comment.

"He said 'big baby boo'!" Snotlout yelled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, unsure if the three had even matured in the next five years. Then again, a term like 'big baby boo' wasn't that impressive either… He chuckled, turning to meet Toothless' unamused stare.

"What's wrong, big baby boo?" He started to tease before receiving another hit on the head from the Night Fury's tail. He rubbed his head with a grin, knowing Toothless wouldn't take it personally.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Well... try this on!**

 ** _Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock. The tackle does nothing to Toothless, who continues to sit resolutely with a half-bored expression._**

"Well, I don't think you've gotten any stronger in the future." Tuffnut pointed out, observing future Hiccup's futile efforts.

It was Toothless' turn to grin teasingly at Hiccup, who smirked and playfully shoved the dragon.

"Fine, you win that one." Hiccup chided, rubbing the Night Fury on the head.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**

 ** _Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and padding towards the edge of the cliff._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, come on, come on. Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged—**

 ** _Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Ahh!**

 ** _He grasps at Toothless neck with renewed energy, as Toothless rumbles with laughter._**

The roar of Viking laughter accompanied Toothless', Ali's, and Adina's, although Stoick's was a bit half-hearted. He knew Toothless wouldn't let Hiccup fall, but watching him in such precarious situations still put him on edge.

"Way to show him, Toothless!" Snotlout cried happily, reveling in the moment.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, frowning at Toothless, who was still rumbling with laughter.

"Haha, very funny." He responded dryly, grinning when Toothless playfully licked him on the cheek.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh-woah-woah, You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

 ** _WHAM! Toothless flops onto his back, sending Hiccup laughing as he bounces on Toothless' stomach. Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter – AUGHH!**

"Dragons and Vikings are enemies again?!" Tuffnut cried out, not understanding the meaning of the statement. Astrid rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond, even Snotlout sighing in embarrassment on Tuffnut's behalf.

Ruffnut had snapped out of her lovestruck daze enough to hear the comment and headbutted her brother with a groan.

"Could you get any dumber?" She snapped, Tuffnut's expression still scrunched in confusion.

 ** _Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts_** **_grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Gaaaaagh!**

The dragons in the back chorused with laughter, amused at the strange bond this Night Fury had with its human.

Hiccup grimaced, turning to glare at Toothless, who blinked back innocently. That was way more saliva than he ever needed in his lifetime.

 ** _Hiccup fights to get free, finally rolling to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): You KNOW that doesn't wash out.**

 ** _Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself._**

 ** _Hiccup glances up, using the gathered saliva on his hand to throw it back at Toothless' face, who grumbles in annoyance and cleans himself._**

Hiccup grinned triumphantly, shooting Toothless a proud look. The Night Fury rolled his eyes, ignoring the stare as he watched the screen again.

 ** _Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book._**

 ** _He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons._**

A rumble of surprised whispering rushed through the audience, some spotting tribes and islands that they'd never seen past the archipelago. Stoick was the most impressed, straightening up in his seat to get a better view of the map. How had Hiccup done this so well?

Fishlegs, who had been quiet for most of the movie so far, suddenly perked up, noting the occasional strange dragon sketched on the map.

"Oh goody! New dragons!" He squeaked happily, hands itching to grab the map through the screen and read it more closely.

 ** _Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick._**

"Ew, why would you do that?" Tuffnut asked, face pinched in bewilderment.

 ** _Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, effectively sticking the piece to the map._**

"Oh." Tuffnut finished lamely, the teens rolling their eyes at his antics.

 ** _He whittles a pencil with a dagger before placing it back into a compartment on his left forearm._**

"Do you really have a dagger just so you can sharpen a pencil?" Astrid asked, stifling a grin.

"Why else would I need one?" Hiccup responded, a smile evident in his voice.

 ** _He then consults a compass affixed to his right forearm._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): So what should we name it?**

 ** _Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

Stoick let out a full smile this time, amused at how casual and close the pair had become.

Snotlout frowned. "Itchy Armpit? Who names an island 'Itchy Armpit'?! Name it 'Snotlout Island' instead!" He demanded, only triggering more laughter from the audience. Ali said, "Hey, when you go with Hiccup and find abandoned land, you get to name it, but until then, Hiccup calls the shots!" Snotlout made a mental note to go with Hiccup, find a small bit of land, and name it after him,

 **Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. (beat)**

Hiccup stilled as well, the thought occurring to him that they might. Maybe they would find another Night Fury! That's what Ali wanted to show us five years into the future!

Toothless' ears perked at the comment, eyeing the screen with interest. More Night Furies? Even the dragons had quieted, wondering if more Night Furies did exist somewhere out there.

Ali said, "Oh, its a possibility. I mean, we don't know if there are any more, but keep trying."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

"Go where? Where's he going?" Tuffnut asked loudly.

"I don't care, I just want to see more Hiccup." Ruffnut responded happily, Tuffnut groaning in disgust at the reply.

Hiccup still wasn't sure why he was isolating himself from everyone to go flying, but surely it was what his dad had said. Stoick was hit with the same thought, wondering with a frown what he could've said that drove away his son after they'd finally gotten close again. Whatever it was, hopefully they'd hear it soon.


	4. Reluctant Desicion

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _A familiar SCREECH is heard from the background. Toothless' ear plates perk up at the sound._**

Near the back of the room, Stormfly perked up, instantly recognizing its own squawk. Astrid had a similar reaction, impressed at how quickly she found where Hiccup had been. Who knew Stormfly could be such a good tracker?

 ** _Hiccup turns to see..._**

 ** _EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE – DAY_**

 ** _ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing._**

 **HICCUP: 'Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?**

Hiccup grinned, amused that he'd use a phrase as odd as "m'lady". Even Astrid couldn't help but smile at the expression. Only Hiccup would think of such a term.

 ** _Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them._**

 **ASTRID: Winning races. What else?**

"We almost won though." Tuffnut pointed out, sharing a disheartened glance with Ruffnut at their close call.

"We're totally winning next time!" Ruffnut added, grinning determinedly.

 ** _Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight._**

 **ASTRID: The real question is... where have YOU been?**

 **HICCUP: Avoiding my dad.**

Stoick frowned at how bluntly his son would admit that he would want to get away from his own father. What else could they be fighting about?

 **ASTRID: Oh, no. What happened now?**

Stoick's frown deepened. With the way Astrid phrased it, this wasn't the first time Hiccup had tried to avoid whatever he wanted to say. Surely his son was overreacting!

 **HICCUP: Oh, you're gonna love this.**

 ** _Hiccup straightens up, turning his attention towards Astrid as he places a hand on her arm._**

The imminent news of what drove him away from his dad briefly left Hiccup's mind when he noticed the intimate gesture. Since when had he and Astrid gotten so close?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop…**

"Terrors don't sing! They screech! They always wake me up in the morning." Snotlout grumbled. As if on cue, a couple of Terrors in the back of the room let out a chorus of cheery screeches, Snotlout wincing in pain at the noise.

"Well if you think about it, it's their way of singing. They can't help how they sound." Fishlegs pointed out, his words trailing off at the dirty look Snotlout was shooting him.

"I still don't think it's singing. Singing has to be beautiful! Like Astrid here, I'm sure she's a great singer. Right babe?" Snotlout crooned, turning towards Astrid. Almost instantly, he was greeted with another punch on the shoulder, one he took with a grin.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

 ** _He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): (aping Stoick) ... Son, we need to talk.**

A couple of a laughs escaped the crowd, remembering how Hiccup had done a similar imitation in the first movie they'd seen last time.

"He sounds just like you, I gotta say." Gobber teased, throwing Stoick a playful grin.

Stoick's grin only lasted for a second, more concerned with what was causing the drift between him and his son.

 ** _Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch._**

 **ASTRID: (aping Hiccup) Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**

"I do _not_ sound like that!" Hiccup cried out disbelievingly amidst the chorus of laughter coming from the audience.

"Oh, it totally does." Tuffnut countered, the rest of the teens eagerly letting out noises of agreement as well.

 ** _Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him._**

 **HICCUP: Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that.**

"By the Gods, it did!" A Viking called out from the crowd.

"A spot on impression, I must say." Another Viking whispered.

"Hate to break it to you cuz, but if I heard you and Astrid's imitation with my eyes closed, I would think there were two Hiccups." Snotlout piped up helpfully.

"Thank you, Snotlout, for that piece of information." Hiccup replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

 ** _Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way._**

"I do not do that with my shoulders!" Hiccup called out in exasperation. Toothless grumbled in annoyance and nudged at his rider to quiet down. Even he could see the similarities of his rider in that girl. Hiccup mumbled quietly, but settled down to watch.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes... (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder...**

Stoick's eyebrows rose in confusion. His son was running away from praise? All this time, hadn't Hiccup been asking for some respect and compliments?

 **ASTRID: (continuing her impression of Hiccup) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.**

 **HICCUP: WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

 **ASTRID: You just did.**

"She got you there, Hiccup." Snotlout pointed out, stifling another laugh. Astrid grinned in amusement, amazed at how comfortable she was with Hiccup in the future. Ali tried to hold her laughter, but failed.

 ** _She laughs, playfully. Hiccup jokingly groans, leaning down to go eye-to-eye with Astrid as she jostles her hands in a further imitation of Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP: Okay... just... (holding her arms, mock-stern) Hold still. Very serious.**

 ** _She pouts and nods playfully, trying to hold a straight face._**

More than anything, Hiccup was just happy that he and Astrid got along so well in five years. This was definitely something he could live with.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided—**

 ** _Astrid straightens, her face brightening._**

 **ASTRID: -TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**

The explanation hit Hiccup and Stoick at the same time, a sense of confusion filling Stoick while a feeling of distress ran through Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned, sliding down closer to the ground against Toothless. He could understand why he'd run away from such a declaration. Being chief was definitely something he was _not_ ready for anytime soon, even five years later.

Stoick couldn't understand it. Why would Hiccup be repelled at the notion of becoming chief? That was the highest honor and gift he could present to Hiccup! All these years of wanting to be accepted and respected could finally be shown when he becomes chief, and he doesn't want it? Stoick shook his head, completely baffled.

"Aw man, you're so lucky!" Snotlout groaned, wishing that he could have a chance at being chief.

"Yeah, being chief is the greatest thing that could happen to you." Tuffnut moaned, slumping in his seat.

Astrid grinned, feeling pride for Hiccup. Back then, she might've felt bitter, just like she had when Hiccup was announced to get the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare in the Arena. But now, she knew that Hiccup was definitely the best candidate for chiefdom.

 ** _She jumps to her feet, beaming..._**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D): Hiccup, that's amazing!**

 ** _And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously._**

Hiccup winced, rubbing at his stomach as if he'd already been struck. Even five years later, Astrid still definitely packed a punch.

The audience burst into laughter at the dorsal fin popping out, growing more relaxed at how casual the two seemed on screen.

 **HICCUP: Aughh! You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

 ** _They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly._**

 **ASTRID: Ahh!**

"Thank you so much for that, bud." Hiccup whispered sarcastically, Toothless merely purring and licking his rider in response.

 ** _Astrid pushes herself to her feet before helping Hiccup up._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

 ** _Astrid helps him up and dusts him off._**

 **ASTRID: (excited) What did you tell him?**

 **HICCUP: I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

"Was it because you were so excited by being chief that you went flying to celebrate?" Tuffnut asked, unable to think of any other possible explanation.

"Obviously, who wouldn't be excited about being chief?" Snotlout responded, rolling his eyes.

Hiccup sighed, not bothering to answer. He wondered what his dad was thinking at the news by now, dreading another lecture on the honor and responsibility of becoming the future chief of Berk.

 ** _Astrid picks up the map, folding it before handing it to him and pacing forward, processing it all._**

 **ASTRID: Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

Toothless warbled miserably at the comment. Not that he didn't like that Astrid girl, but he could only do their extreme tricks with Hiccup! Hiccup flinched as well, not willing to accept the possibility that he'd lose flying time with Toothless if he became chief.

Ali said, "I know that feeling. I got a job back home and its taking away my time to hang with my family at some points."

 ** _She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup, who looks back at her sadly._**

 **HICCUP: It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

Stoick shook his head, unable to comprehend his son's reasoning. With the right training and practice, Hiccup could learn to do exactly that just as well, or even better, than him!

 **ASTRID: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

 ** _Hiccup shakes his head._**

 **HICCUP: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But…**

 ** _He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

"Son, if you're worried that you wouldn't be a good chief—" Stoick began hesitantly, knowing he was treading on rough water with this conversation.

"It's not just that, dad." Hiccup interrupted, "I'm not fit for being chief, it's not who I am. Even if I did get practice and tips from you, it's not something I can see myself doing successfully."

Stoick frowned, more to himself because he knew Hiccup wouldn't see it. "Being chief is a great honor, Hiccup. And after you brought dragons and Vikings together, I know you'll take this position with great responsibility—"

"But I don't _want_ to be chief, dad!" Hiccup cut him off once more, knowing once again that his dad was missing the point.

Stoick didn't respond, growing more upset with each passing second. This was more suited to be a private conversation between them two rather than in front of the entire village.

 ** _He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks._**

"I was wondering what that thing was in his hair!" Ruffnut shouted suddenly. "Since when did Astrid _braid_ hair?" She cackled.

Astrid flushed at the close gesture, surprised herself that she'd be braiding Hiccup's hair. And clearly, she thought as she eyed the first braid that had been there before, it hadn't been the first time she'd done it either.

Hiccup grinned, running his hand through his hair. Who knew Astrid was someone who liked to braid hair?

 **ASTRID: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.**

 ** _She places a hand on his chest._**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D): It's in here. (beat) Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

Snotlout dramatically gagged at the statement. "Could this get any cheesier?" He added, raising his hands in surrender when Astrid shot him a dark look.

Hiccup didn't mind, giving a small grin at the comment. It was nice knowing Astrid was there to help him in those moments.

 ** _Hiccup glances back at her with a quick smile before staring back towards the open cliff. She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off._**

Astrid reacted similarly to herself on screen, almost feeling the saliva coating her face from where she sat.

"That is so gross. I love it!" Tuffnut laughed, high-fiving his sister when she let out a yell of agreement.

Toothless warbled happily, grinning playfully as Hiccup chuckled. If that saliva had still been on his face after all that time, no wonder it didn't wash out!

 **ASTRID: Ugh!**

 ** _Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly, getting to his feet._**

 **HICCUP: Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

 **ASTRID: (exasperated) Hiccup...**

 ** _He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley. Astrid's face morphs from one of surprise to one of suspicious curiosity._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

Hiccup straightened up and leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of him. Was that smoke from another village? Or another dragon? He ached to go look for it, although he knew he wasn't where his future self was on the cliffside, so he couldn't.

Astrid was filled with interest as well, just as eager to find out what that smoke was coming from.

A sense of wonder filled the crowd as a wave of mumbling passed through, discussing what that could have been. Stoick sat stiffly, already getting a bad feeling just from seeing that smoke. As bothered as he was about Hiccup's reluctance of ascending to chiefdom, he cast it aside for a later time. For now, he just didn't want Hiccup going anywhere near that place.


	5. Meet Eret

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests._**

Stoick grumbled quietly, knowing that he should've expected that Hiccup would go flying into suspicious areas without a second thought.

Gobber, noticing the tense position Stoick had gotten into, nudged him reassuringly. "Ah, don't worry Stoick! For all we know, it's just another village that they haven't discovered yet."

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbor, an explosion of ice stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT._**

"Err, maybe not." Gobber whispered, eyeing the icy destruction suspiciously as Stoick's stomach sank in worry.

Hiccup's eyes widened; what could have done that much damage? Whatever it was, it surely wasn't human… But he didn't think it was a dragon either.

Toothless growled anxiously, wanting Hiccup as far away from that place as possible. Surely even Hiccup could tell that place wasn't safe. But Hiccup merely patted Toothless reflexively, eyes still glued to the screen.

In the back of the room, the dragons shifted uncomfortably, exchanging nervous rumbles. It had been years since they'd integrated themselves on Berk, but they definitely still remembered whose ice that was.

 **HICCUP: Woah…**

 ** _Hiccup glances back towards Astrid, who returns his questioning stare with one of her own._**

 **HICCUP: Stay close.**

Stoick relaxed slightly, hoping that if Astrid was with him, they would be fine. The two were a formidable team, especially with their dragons.

 ** _They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction._**

"Uh, guys. That place doesn't look really… friendly." Fishlegs squeaked, wringing his hands nervously.

"I think it looks awesome." Tuffnut said admiringly, gazing at the destruction as if he'd been presented a gift.

"Yeah, I wanna do something like that!" Ruffnut added, eyes shining with wonder.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): What happened here?**

 ** _It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy._**

Hiccup's stomach clenched slightly, getting a bit concerned at the discovery. Was that another Red Death? He would rather not face another one. But it still didn't explain all the weird spikes of ice.

Toothless grumbled nervously, instinctively curling closer around Hiccup, trusting that their flying would get them out of their quickly should there be trouble.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Easy, bud.**

 ** _As they crest the ice formations, Astrid's eyes widen as she points down towards something._**

 **ASTRID: Hiccup!**

 ** _Following her call, Hiccup glances down and spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below._**

 **ERET (O.S.): Fire!**

 ** _The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless dart out_** **_of its way._**

 **HICCUP: Astrid! Look out!**

The crowd jumped at the sudden turn of events, many gripping at their seats in alarm. Stoick especially tensed up, briefly relieved that Hiccup was able to avoid the initial attack. He'd feel better if they got out of there, too.

"Nice dodging there, bud." Hiccup whispered, just as a surprised at the sudden attack. Toothless didn't care for the praise, too wary of those attacking him as he grumbled in irritation. Why did trouble always find Hiccup so quickly?

 ** _It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision._**

 **ASTRID: HICCUP!**

 ** _Astrid falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second._**

Astrid let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, thankful that she didn't end up falling to her death. But the moment of relief quickly subsided to fear for her dragon, who clearly was still tangled in the nets.

In the back, Stormfly squawked angrily, concerned for her rider's well-being. Whoever attacked her was going to regret it.

 ** _Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying._**

 **ERET: Watch the tail!**

 ** _A large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): Tie those legs up!**

Hiccup frowned, the reality of the situation finally dawning on him. These people looked like they'd been capturing dragons like this for a while… But why?

Even in the midst of the chaos, Ruffnut perked up, attention caught by the stranger who was such a threat. Clearly, he was the enemy. But something about his appearance and voice was…appealing.

 ** _Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission - clearly a pro among pros. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out._**

"Hello, handsome." Ruffnut purred, eyes lighting up with a newfound obsession.

Tuffnut gave his sister a sidelong glance, groaning in disgust when he realized what she said. "Ugh, not again! You don't even know the guy!" He moaned, Ruffnut oblivious to his complaints.

 **ERET (CONT'D): Is that what I think it is?**

 ** _Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR._**

Stoick shifted uneasily, growing more nervous by the second. He knew why Hiccup had to confront them to get Stormfly back, but it made them more vulnerable on the ground.

 **HICCUP: STOP!**

 **ASTRID: Stormfly! (to the trappers) What are you doing?!**

 ** _Astrid and Hiccup leap off of Toothless. Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE – a telescoping fiery sword – while Astrid bends down to grab a lone stick, holding it above her head threateningly. Hiccup's fire sword is impressive enough to wow Eret's men._**

The crowd ooh'd in amazement, never seeing such a sword in real life. How in Thor's name did Hiccup get his hands on such a thing?

"By the Gods, the boy's even made himself a fire sword!" Gobber whispered loudly, surprised himself. Stoick let himself admire the sword as well, casting the initial worry aside as he silently praised Hiccup for his handiwork.

"Why can't _I_ get a fire sword?" Snotlout groaned despairingly. "Hiccup, make me one!"

"Me too!" The twins piped up pleadingly.

Hiccup didn't respond, staring at the fire sword in wonder as well. Who knew he'd be capable of making such a thing in five years?

 **ERET: Back again?**

Hiccup's eyebrows rose in confusion. What did he mean 'again'?

 ** _Eret notices Toothless, his confident expression changing into one of surprised awe._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. (to his fellow trappers) Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

Stoick stiffened at the man's words. Did he say 'Drago'? Surely it couldn't be the Drago he'd encountered so long ago… But a dragon army… That was something Drago would aspire for. His stomach sank in dread, praying that he was wrong.

Hiccup didn't care for the name, more concerned with the thought of a dragon army. Who would be able to control that many dragons to attack? Even if they did capture the dragons, they definitely wouldn't all follow one man's command, would they?

 ** _His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused._**

 **ASTRID: Dragon army?**

 **HICCUP: Look, we don't want any trouble.**

 **ERET: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

Hiccup frowned, utterly confused. That man was mistaking them for someone else, clearly. But who else would have the capacity to destroy their fort and take their dragons?

Astrid's eyes scrunched in concentration as well, trying to decipher what was going on. Someone was building a dragon army, and someone else was stealing the dragons and interfering. But why an army? Who was going to war?

 ** _They glance up, revealing the icy destruction that tore what was seemingly their fort into bits and splinters._**

 **HICCUP: Wait...**

 **ASTRID: What are you _talking_ about?**

 ** _Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together._**

 **HICCUP: You think _we_ did this?**

Stoick couldn't help but smile at the thought. Hiccup was too accepting and kind of complete strangers to do such a thing. It was something that could be dangerous to Hiccup, but was something that defined him.

 **ERET: Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

 **HICCUP: What do-gooder –**

 ** _Hiccup pauses, the weight of Eret's statement finally hitting him. He turns to Eret in surprise, retracting his fire sword while he speaks._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): There are other dragon riders?**

Hiccup's eyes widened at his future self's words. Other dragon riders? Had there been other islands that befriended dragons too? The audience was just as baffled, whispering excitedly at the prospect of more dragon riders.

 **ERET: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me.**

 **ERET (CONT'D): You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How** **do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick's blood ran cold at the name. It was Drago Bludvist! His stomach tightened with fear and worry, knowing the extent that man would go to get his way. This was definitely an issue that couldn't be ignored, especially if Drago was building a dragon army.

Hiccup was more interested at the idea of an ice-spitting dragon, taking in a surprised breath at the prospect of such a creature.

"An ice-spitting dragon? How cool is that!" Fishlegs squealed, imagining what such a dragon could look like. Judging from the footprint they saw earlier, it definitely was a force to be reckoned with.

"I call dibs!" Snotlout called out eagerly.

"No fair! I want one too!" Ruffnut shot back angrily.

"Me three!" Tuffnut piped in.

"No one is getting an ice spitting dragon!" Astrid cut in, rolling her eyes.

 **HICCUP: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

Definitely not, Hiccup thought to himself. He had no idea what was going on, all of these new revelations leaving his head spinning.

 **TEENY: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

 **NO-NAME: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

 ** _Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword._**

 **ERET: _This_ is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

Hiccup winced at the scar, feeling the slightest bit of pity of the man. Brandings definitely looked painful.

"That's a cool scar! I wish I had one like that." Tuffnut whispered admiringly, always an advocate for battle scars.

Stoick didn't react to the scar, already having seen far worse during his times in battle. His eyes hardened to hear that it was Drago who'd given the man that scar for not brining any dragons for his army. He was clearly still as ruthless as he remembered him to be.

 **HICCUP: (exasperated) Alright look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?**

 ** _As Hiccup speaks, Eret nods to his soldiers stationed above, who notch their arrows at the pair, ready to shoot._**

Stoick sucked in a harsh breath, praying that Hiccup or anyone was going to be skewered by the end of this fiasco.

Toothless growled menacingly, tensing up as if he was the Toothless in the screen, ready to fly off and escape.

"Easy, bud. We can handle them." Hiccup whispered reassuringly. Toothless rolled his eyes, grumbling in exasperation. His rider was too optimistic about every situation.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Just give us back _our_ dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

"Glad to see I still carry my sarcasm with me." Hiccup mumbled to himself, grinning slightly.

 **ERET: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

"What kind of name is 'Eret, Son of Eret'?" Snotlout called out, face scrunching in judgment.

"What kind of name is 'Snotlout'?" Ruffnut shot back defensively.

Snotlout rose his hands in mock-surrender, surprised at the outburst. What was with Ruffnut?

 ** _While Eret speaks, he pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons. Eret takes the dagger and points it in Hiccup's direction._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

 ** _Toothless ROARS a warning._**

The crowd grew antsy at the imminent confrontation, eagerly eyeing the screen. Even if the numbers were against them, they still hedged their bets on Hiccup and Toothless and Astrid and Stormfly. After all, Hiccup and Toothless had taken down a queen dragon the size of an island!

 **HICCUP: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.**

 **ERET: Heh. They all say that. (beat) RUSH 'EM, LADS!**

 ** _Astrid and Hiccup move out of the way as Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way._**

 ** _Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly._**

Hiccup grinned widely, having expected as much. Astrid smiled triumphantly as well, amazed at how well they worked together, even in tense situations.

"Atta boy, bud!" Hiccup said happily, Toothless finally purring and relaxing slightly.

Even though he didn't voice it, Stoick was impressed at how quickly his son and Astrid managed to get out of what seemed like an impossible situation. That was something not many people on Berk could do!

 **ASTRID: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

 ** _Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows._**

 **ERET: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO'S COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

 ** _Hiccup takes one last glance back, a perplexed and worried expression on his face as Toothless flies away._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

Hiccup settled against Toothless' back, his mind reeling. Who in the world was this 'Drago' fellow? And why was he building a dragon army? Astrid had similar thoughts running through her head too, worried at the prospect of such a big threat on the horizon.

The room filled with restless whispering, trying to take in all the new information they'd been thrown in the past few minutes. Stoick ran a hand through his beard distractedly, still wondering what he had to do to deal with Drago. Confront him? Defend themselves? Hide? It wouldn't be long until Drago came across Berk and their dragons, and they'd need to be ready. And when the time came, hopefully they would be.


	6. Trouble Brews

_**Chapter 6**_

 ** _I/E. BERK/BLACKSMITH STALL – SUNSET_**

 _ **The GANG is seen flying past energetically on their dragons.**_

 **FISHLEGS: Come on, Meatlug!**

 _ **They joyride past GOTHI'S house, who bends down to pick up one of the stray Terrors into her arms. Suddenly, Snotlout and Hookfang swoop past, scattering her assortment of Terrible Terrors.**_

Seated near Stoick and Gobber, Gothi shook her head disapprovingly, although she wore a smile while doing so.

"Yeah! Snotlout! I'm the best." Snotlout chortled, waving a fist in the air.

Ali snickered to herself at the Terror's fright.

 ** _She waves a fist at them as they sweep past, WHOOPING AND CHORTLING, leading us down to..._**

 _ **THE UPPER PLAZA, where a GATHERED CROWD of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Gobber's BLACKSMITH STALL, awaiting their turns.**_

Gobber let out a small noise of surprise, eyes widening at the mass gathered around the forge.

"Does the entire village have a weapon they need to fix? By the gods, I'm never leaving the forge!" Gobber exclaimed in mild amusement. Stoick cracked a smile, more happy at seeing how lively the village was, the paths bustling with villagers and dragons alike.

 ** _Stoick maneuvers through the crowd, spouting JOVIAL GREETINGS in passing._**

 **STOICK: Hey, how are ya? Beautiful day.**

 ** _He passes by Spitelout, who merely rolls his eyes and sighs when Stoick greets him._**

 **STOICK: Hello Spitelout. Great race. Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Zach!**

"Why the long face, Spitelout?" Stoick whispered playfully to Spitelout, who was seated behind him.

The man shrugged, not knowing exactly why he was so sullen, but he had a good feeling. From the look of things, Astrid probably won almost all of the races, if not Hiccup. Snotlout was too enamored with the Thorston girl to even focus on winning!

 ** _He makes a bee-line for GOBBER, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape._**

 **STOICK: Any sign of him?**

 _ **Gobber turns to acknowledge him briefly, his focus quickly recaptured on grinding the tooth.**_

 **GOBBER: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now.**

Hiccup grinned at the comment, grateful that Gobber didn't seem too upset with him always flying and exploring. Did he even work at the forge anymore? Surely he did, he needed to have made his flying suit and weapon _somewhere_.

 ** _Gobber approaches a Zippleback, cocking one head open like a car hood while the other head watches sympathetically. He takes the furnished tooth and gently hammers it into a gap in the Zippleback's teeth._**

There was a brief silence before Snotlout let out a loud laugh, the twins quickly joining in.

"You make _dragon teeth_?" Snotlout asked incredulously.

Gobber shifted in his seat, scratching his head. "Well, I need to do something to keep working, lad! Not much use for weapons and machines anymore, am I right?" He countered, knowing the teens couldn't argue against that.

Many of the dragons in the back grumbled happily, thankful for the strange man that helped them. Their teeth were definitely important to them, especially for eating!

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

 **STOICK: Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

Hiccup frowned slightly, sighing quietly to himself. No, he definitely was not ready. Looks like his dad's stubborn nature lasted well through the years, too.

 _ **A SUDDEN EXCITEMENT in the crowd heralds Hiccup and Astrid's return. They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Hahaha! There he is! (to Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

Hiccup's heart lifted slightly at the praise his dad was piling on, happy at the words. All those years of failing during the dragon attacks and he finally got the approval and appreciation that he'd wanted from his dad.

Stoick grinned, never feeling more proud than he had in that moment. His son had definitely stepped up and proven that he had what it takes to be a leader if necessary. He trusted his future instincts, hoping that Hiccup would finally listen to him instead of arguing.

 _ **Hiccup stows his helmet before adjusting his prosthetic and heads toward Stoick with urgency.**_

 ** _Gobber flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin._**

 **GOBBER: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

"I guess saving the village means you get to come late now, eh?" Gobber chided with a playfully upset tone.

"I couldn't help it! I was getting attacked by dragon trappers, as you saw." Hiccup remarked just as lightly, knowing Gobber meant it in good fun.

 ** _Gobber mockingly jabs at Hiccup with his prosthetic hammer, Hiccup dodging them as he continues to beeline towards Stoick._**

 **HICCUP: Sorry. Got held up. (privately, to Stoick) Hey, uh Dad, could I have a word?**

 **STOICK: Something you're itching to tell me?**

 **HICCUP: Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

"Speaking of 'itch', I've got this really bad one on my back." Tuffnut called out matter-of-factly.

"Um, no one cares." Ruffnut replied bluntly, rolling her eyes as Tuffnut scrambled in his seat, stretching his arm behind his back in a futile attempt to relieve the scratch. Ali said, "Use this. Just put this on your back and scratch it." Ali produced a back scratcher as Tuffnut used it as he sighed in relief.

 _ **Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.**_

 **STOICK: Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So...**

 ** _Stoick picks up a rune on the "being served" placard._**

"Don't recall having those before." Gobber remarked curiously, squinting to read what was inscribed on the tablet. Stoick perked up too, his interest piqued at the odd addition to the forge. Ali said, "You should probably consider having that at the forge."

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Forty one? Forty –**

 **HICCUP: Well, could we just talk in private for—**

 **STARKARD: -That's me! That's me! I'm next! (pushing his way through) I was ahead of you!**

As curious as he was about what the Viking was possibly waiting in line for, Hiccup could only notice how easily ignored his requests to talk were by his dad. _Well, that clearly hasn't changed_ , he thought defeatedly.

 **HICCUP: Look, if we could just talk—**

 _ **STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement.**_

 **STARKARD (CONT'D): Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment.**

"Is he asking for a weapon?" Snotlout asked in confusion, never having heard of such qualities on a weapon.

"I actually think it's a saddle." Fishlegs pointed out, Astrid nodding in agreement. Understanding dawned on the teens' faces as they immediately brightened up at the revelation.

"Hey, I want a saddle with lots of spikes, too!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly.

"Mine too! I want mine extra spiky." Tuffnut cried out, Ruffnut voicing her agreement.

Hiccup laughed at how much the forge had changed. They made dragon teeth and dragon saddles? Berk truly was becoming a dragon village. Hiccup began to draw ideas for a saddle.

 **STOICK: Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

 _ **Stoick spins around, steering back into the shop with Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP: Uh, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

 **STOICK: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Oh, excuse us, Grump!**

Stoick nodded firmly in agreement. A chief must always put his responsibilities towards the village, doing whatever he could to improve it and solve problems. Surely Hiccup had the mindset and quick thinking to do just that, his son just didn't see it yet.

 ** _Stoick dodges a large dragon napping on the ground, rubbing its nose as he passes. The dragon rumbles at the gesture, but keeps his eyes closed in an attempt to go back to sleep._**

A wave of whispering passed at the sight of the new dragon, Fishlegs especially squealing in delight. Hiccup leaned forward, taking in the details as he gazed at the new species in awe. What kind of dragon was that?

"Woah, whose dragon is that?" Ruffnut cried out in surprise.

 ** _He's stirred awake with a start when Gobber yells his name in annoyance._**

 **GOBBER: Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

Gobber's jaw was wide open, eyes widening in realization at the exclamation. _He_ owned a dragon? He never would've expected it to possible! What use did he have for a dragon? There was no way he'd fly one, that was for sure.

Stoick was just as surprised, although his was more pleasant. A smile dawned on his face, impressed that even his best friend managed to find his own unique dragon. He paused. Did he have a dragon? His mind racked through the numerous dragon species that lived on Berk, but he couldn't find himself particularly attracted to any of them.

 ** _Grump sluggishly shifts to face the dead forge, suddenly coughing a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Hiccup sidesteps them with a surprised yell as Gobber groans and pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere and extinguishing the flames._**

"Nice reaction there, Hiccup." Snotlout chuckled, the rest of the teens joining in with their laughter.

"Thank you, I was trying." Hiccup responded dryly, wearing a grin despite himself. He was glad that the fire prevention system seemed to be working perfectly, making putting out fires complete in seconds rather than hours!

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

 _ **Stoick fills a toolbox with tools from Hiccup's workbench.**_

 **STOICK: One of these. And this...**

 **HICCUP: Okay, okay… Dad—**

 **STOICK: - There you go! Go on. Have away.**

"He never listens, does he?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who merely cooed and lifted his head to eye his rider in amusement. Hiccup shook his head, praying to the gods that his dad would finally stop and hear what he had to say.

 ** _In exasperation, Hiccup obliges and begins to fill his toolbox with other tools, all the while still trying to speak to Stoick._**

 **HICCUP: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

 _ **Gobber pulls off the hammer from his prosthetic hand as Fishlegs excitedly jogs up from behind.**_

 **GOBBER: Another one?!**

 **FISHLEGS: Any new dragons?**

 _ **Stoick walks into a sectioned off area with Hiccup, carrying a large sheet of leather. He slaps a sheet of**_ _**leather onto a dragon mold as Hiccup sets down the toolbox on the ground.**_

 **HICCUP: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

"That's an understatement." Hiccup laughed, although a slight bit of worry started in his stomach at the mention of those strangers. Eret, was it? Dragon trappers.

"I thought Eret, Son of Eret was plenty friendly." Ruffnut purred, eyes regaining that admiration at the mention of the dark-haired man. Tuffnut groaned, inching further away from his sister when noticing her changed demeanor.

 _ **Gobber spins his prosthetic arm dispenser as he speaks.**_

 **GOBBER: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

 **HICCUP: No, this was different.**

 ** _While he speaks, Hiccup begins roughly sketching an outline of a saddle with a charcoal pencil on the sheet of leather as Stoick slowly cranks it forward._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers.** ** _Dragon_** **trappers.**

"Wait a second," Astrid started, a smile already on her face, "You're saying that you've enjoyed sending unsuspecting Vikings to go run for the hills in fear at the sight of your Night Fury?"

"I'm sure things didn't get out of hand. Besides, it sounds like a little bit of fun, to be honest." Hiccup added, stifling a laugh, knowing that his dad wouldn't approve of such tactics.

Ali said, "Well, Toothless is the legendary and rare Night Fury." Toothless lifted his head with pride.

"I agree, chasing people on dragons is the greatest thing ever." Tuffnut continued happily.

 **ASTRID: You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was** ** _weird_** **.**

 **HICCUP: I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

 ** _Gobber halts the arm dispenser selects a wire brush..._**

Gobber smiled at the invention, knowing that design was something he must have come up with.

"That's quiet handy, I must say. I might actually make one like that after this!" Gobber piped up admiringly, wondering how he hadn't thought of such a creation sooner. Ali said, "Again, write it down."

 **GOBBER: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

 _ **Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows.**_

Hiccup suppressed an irritated groan; they were missing the point. They didn't see what he and Astrid saw, with the dragon trappers and the mentions of a ruthless leader building a dragon army.

 _ **Stoick takes the sheet of leather off the makeshift mold and heads towards the table saw.**_

 **STOICK: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time –**

 _ **Stoick pulls a lever, starting it up.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (sing-songy) Once we make the big announcement!**

Stoick grinned at how giddy he was, never having imagined he could be that excited for his son to finally take his place as chief of Berk. Just a couple weeks ago, he was worried that Hiccup would never be a suitable replacement as chief, too inept at even taking down a dragon. How times had changed!

"Wait, what was the announcement again?" Snotlout asked, glancing uncertainly at Astrid.

She blew out a long breath, meeting his stare in exasperation.

"Are you even watching this, Snotlout?" Astrid asked in irritation.

"Of course I am! I look awesome, right? So do you, obviously." He added the last part quickly, a last minute attempt to appease her. Astrid didn't care for it, rolling her eyes and facing forward again. Let Snotlout figure it out himself.

 _ **Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down.**_

 **HICCUP: They are building a dragon army.**

 ** _Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances._**

The audience was just as quiet, still uneasy at hearing such a proclamation out loud. Just when things were finally getting better for Berk, this happens?

Hiccup shifted uneasily at the silence. He probably could've said that better. But then again, there was no way his dad would've listened to him if he hadn't said it like he had.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo… Bloody Fist or something.**

A small bit of recognition creeped in somewhere in the back of Stoick's brain. He's heard that name somewhere… or a name like that. 'Dargo Bloody Fist'… He suddenly tensed up, realizing the man's name and feeling a rush of fear pass over him. There was no way he was back, he didn't want to believe it.

Gobber eyed Stoick nervously, catching the sudden stiffness of the chief. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but something about Stoick's expression told him not to disturb him at that moment.

 _ **Stoick's eyes widen. He turns to Gobber, who stares back in slight confusion as Tuffnut pops up from behind.**_

 **TUFFNUT: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

"So basically, you're offering up your face for him to punch." Ruffnut remarked inquiringly.

"Yup." Tuffnut responded proudly, prideful at the fact that he'd challenge this dragon army man.

"That sounds awesome." Ruffnut replied approvingly, sharing a mutual headbutt of appreciation.

 **RUFFNUT: Or mine!**

 **TUFFNUT: Ugh, you're such a moron.**

"Hey! You're the moron!" Ruffnut shot back, her brief moment of unity with her brother quickly dissipated.

"Am not! That's you!" Tuffnut countered, sharing a more hostile and angry headbutt this time.

 ** _Fishlegs and Snotlout surround Ruffnut on either side, nudging her flirtingly as they stare at her eagerly._**

 **FISHLEGS: A beautiful moron…**

 **SNOTLOUT: Yeah…**

 _ **Ruffnut grumbles, revolted by their advances.**_

Tuffnut and Ruffnut froze in their squabble, both simultaneously gagging at the flirting.

 ** _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense._**

 **STOICK: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

The name sent a chill through Stoick. The last time he'd encountered Drago, there had been bloodshed and loss. Something he never wanted to remember again. The mere thought that he was building a dragon army sent a burst of rage flowing through him, every inch of him wishing that he could go and stop that crazed man this instant before things escalated into a war he never wanted.

 **HICCUP: Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?**

Hiccup paused, realizing that his dad actually knew who Hiccup had been talking about. But how? Had they met before?

"Wait dad, you've met him?" Hiccup asked curiously.

When Stoick spoke, his voice was tense, strained. "I have. He's not someone I want you to ever meet, Hiccup."

"Did he have a dragon army then?" Hiccup pressed, determined to find out information.

"Not an army, I might say, but he did control dragons." Stoick responded, his eyes already haunted with past memories rising up from the abyss of his mind.

 ** _Stoick straightens, alarm growing in his eyes, soon filled with firm determination._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

"I don't understand, why is this such a big problem? Can't we just blast his dragon army away with ours?" Snotlout suggested, flinching when Stoick instantly responded in a voice twice as loud and forceful.

"No! I don't want anyone in this village to be near that man. No one." Stoick repeated firmly, anger evident in his voice.

"But why? What happened when you met him?" Hiccup asked quietly, but loud enough for the question to reach his dad.

Stoick didn't respond, too consumed in his thoughts. He needed a course of action. What would he do if he were the future Stoick? Did they have the ability to attack? No, Berk's number of experienced riders was too low. They only thing they could do was defend and brace themselves. Drago wouldn't blindly come charging in and attack, he was too cunning for that. But Drago was ruthless. Something would have to be done, and he hoped that his future self was making the right decision at that moment.

Ali said, "Hiccup, let's just say the last time Stoick saw him, people died."


	7. Prepare for War

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **INT. BERK - DRAGON STABLES - MOMENTS LATER**_

 ** _Stoick rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables._**

 **STOICK: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

Hiccup straightened up in alarm, thrown off by the sudden announcement. Why would they need to ground _all_ the dragons?

Toothless grumbled quietly next to Hiccup, not appreciating the thought of being restricted from flying. Hiccup couldn't blame him—he felt the same way.

Stoick nodded resolutely, a similar notion having crossed his mind. It was best to keep the dragons as close to Berk as possible, to keep them as far away from Drago and those trappers as they could.

Ali knew that this was not going to end well.

 **HICCUP: What? Why?!**

 ** _Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless chase after Stoick._**

 **STOICK: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

"Aw, but then what else is there to do if we can't fly the dragons?" Snotlout moaned, slumping into his chair defeatedly. The twins grumbled in agreement, put out by the fact that they might not be able to set anything on fire for a while.

 **HICCUP: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

 **GOBBER: Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!**

 ** _Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered._**

 **STOICK: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

Hiccup frowned, more concerned that his dad was making the wrong choice. Were they just going to _wait_ for Drago to come waltzing in and take the dragons?

Many of the dragons in the back of the room fidgeted restlessly, not liking at how they were being cooped up on screen. No flying? No fishing?

Ali said, "Guys, this is only temporary. No need to be all fidgety."

 **HICCUP: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

 ** _Stoick turns to Hiccup, gravely serious._**

 **STOICK: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

Hiccup felt conflicted at the comment, getting increasingly curious as to why his dad was acting so panicked about a man they hadn't heard from in years. Why was Drago showing up now?

The audience rumbled uncertainly, growing more worried at the chief's reaction to the strange man.

Ali already knew the man, but chose to stay silent.

 ** _Stoick continues on shouting orders, leaving Hiccup with a worried expression._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Get them into their pens! Quickly!**

 _ **Hiccup chases around to confront Stoick.**_

 **HICCUP: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

Hiccup relaxed slightly, agreeing with that idea more than just sitting around. Surely if they all brought their dragons and showed them how we could interact with them, Drago would understand.

Toothless bristled worriedly, not wanting Hiccup anywhere near someone that sounded as dangerous as that Drago man. His rider had good intentions, but things always went wrong one way or the other.

Stoick grimaced at Hiccup's thought, shutting it down instantly. There was no way they could even approach Drago peacefully, much less talk to him.

Ali said, "Bad idea."

 **STOICK: No. We fortify the island.**

Hiccup deflated, noting how his dad didn't even consider his idea. He still thought it was a good one, and if he could convince all of Berk, he could surely convince one man.

 **HICCUP: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **STOICK: Peace is over, Hiccup! I must prepare you for war.**

Alarm rushed through Hiccup, and his eyes widened in surprise. _War_? Astrid was just as taken aback, along with the audience, surprised at such a proclamation.

The only excited ones were the twins, who high-fived each other happily at the thought. War meant destruction, and destruction made them happy.

Stoick's mouth tightened, but he wasn't surprised. If Drago was building an army of dragons, war was going to be inevitable. They just had to defend themselves as best they could when the time came.

"Dad, we're just going to let this Drago guy start a war with us instead of doing anything to stop it?" Hiccup's voice carried across the room, tight with concern.

"We don't have a choice, son. Drago will not listen. Best we defend the island before he comes." Stoick replied curtly, sighing inwardly as he waited for Hiccup's disagreement.

Part of Hiccup wished he could march up towards his dad and argue with him face-to-face, but he still knew he couldn't move, so he settled for standing up from where he sat, eyes flashing with anger.

"You're going to risk destroying the village and Berk by waiting and letting Drago come and attack us?", Hiccup rambled, determined to make his point clear. "Isn't a chief supposed to protect his village? If we can just go and talk to—"

"I don't _want_ a war, Hiccup! This is the best option, and you're to follow my order when the time comes." Stoick snapped, a heavy silence following in its wake.

Hiccup stifled his frustration, knowing his dad was clearly not going to listen to anything he said. Just like he always did, he thought bitterly. He sat back down, leaning into Toothless as he tried to seek some comfort. Toothless quietly warbled and nuzzled his rider, releasing some of the tension in his body.

Ali said, "Stoick, its not the village he will attack first." Stoick asked, "What do you mean, lass?" Ali stayed silent as she looked down.

 **HICCUP:** ** _War_** **? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind.**

 **STOICK: No, some minds won't be changed, Hiccup.** ** _Berk_** **is what you need to worry about. (beat) A chief protects his own.**

Stoick knew how upset his son might be, but he knew this was for the best. Especially as chief. There was no way he would leave his village undefended and go flying in the hopes to find Drago and convince him to stand down. There were too many risks.

 ** _Stoick walks off calling more orders, revealing Toothless peering up at Hiccup curiously…_**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

 ** _... leaving Hiccup eyeing Toothless in confusion. His expression soon changes into one of stubborn determination as he steps forward. Astrid approaches him, grabbing his shoulder in realization of what he's about to do._**

 **ASTRID: Hiccup, don't!**

Astrid stared curiously, the knot of worry still in her stomach at the thought of an incoming war. What was Hiccup about to do that had her so worried?

Hiccup distracted himself enough to wonder the same thing, although he began to get the slight suspicion that he knew what he was about to do. And if he was right, his dad wasn't going to be happy.

 **HICCUP: I have to.**

 ** _He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off._**

Even with the tense atmosphere, both Hiccup and Astrid flushed at the gesture, still unaccustomed to such outward signs of affection towards each other.

Snotlout pouted at the screen, as it became more and more apparent that he wouldn't be able even get a chance to go out with Astrid in the future.

Stoick tensed, knowing that look on his son's face. He was going to do something reckless, he knew it. Deep down, he sent out a quick prayer the Gods, hoping that his son would for once just listen to him and not do anything stupid.

 **STOICK: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

 ** _He hears the familiar Night Fury roar from behind, turning around to see Hiccup and Toothless launching into the air and BLAST past, heading for the exit._**

Stoick sighed in frustration, watching his son do exactly what he didn't want him to do.

"A stubborn lad, I gotta say." Gobber mused, trying to ease some of the tension from his best friend. Stoick merely shot him an unamused glare and went back towards the screen.

Hiccup hid a smile, knowing that's exactly what he would do in the situation. If he could just go and convince Drago to stop building his army, his dad will see that he was right, that Drago _could_ be talked to.

Ali said, "Hiccup, for once I agree with your father. What if this time your words don't work?" Hiccup said, "It will work, you'll see." Ali wasn't so sure as Adina purred to make her smile.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): HICCUP!**

 ** _They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut. Hiccup veers Toothless towards another opening, fierce determination in his expression._**

 **HICCUP: Come on!**

Astrid was surprised at how determined Hiccup was to prove his point. She grinned slightly when a thought passed that he was more like a chief than he realized. More than often, he thought in the best interests of the village and worked his hardest to protect both dragons and Berk. A reckless chief, but Hiccup had the potential.

 ** _Toothless turns and FLIES through the gap in the second lowering storm door._**

 **STOICK: Hiccup!**

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

Stoick sighed heavily, his face in his hands. Even Astrid was defying his orders to follow Hiccup! A sliver of hope filled him when he thought that maybe Astrid was going to go stop Hiccup and bring him back. Astrid was level-headed and smart, hopefully she'd agree with him.

Astrid grinned, appreciating her decision to follow Hiccup to wherever he was going. At least with her there, he'd have some backup should something go wrong.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he felt glad or worried that Astrid was coming with. What if she got put in danger again, like when the trappers shot Stormfly down? But more than that, he knew he was grateful Astrid was there to support him in case he himself got in trouble.

"Things are gonna be fine, bud. Just you watch." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, confident in his ability to show what dragons are really like. Toothless grumbled, still feeling uneasy at flying straight towards a man that put even Stoick in a panic. His rider sure was reckless sometimes.

Adina felt the same way along with Ali.


	8. Showing Eret and Painful Pasts

_**Chapter 8**_

 ** _EXT. OPEN SEA – MIDDAY_**

 _ **Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake.**_

 ** _Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky._**

Hiccup eyed both the ship and its surroundings curiously. He hadn't seen such a land like that very often! Were they catching more dragons here? His stomach clenched at the thought of them just shooting down unsuspecting dragons and tying them up to take to their crazy leader.

Ruffnut was the only one who wasn't worried about the stranger, too busy admiring the handsome man perched at the edge of the ship. He looked so heroic! And cute!

 **ERET: Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our –**

 **UG: Uh… Eret?**

 ** _Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them._**

Hiccup frowned, silently hoping that the dragons would stay out of reach, to stay safe.

Stoick stewed silently, partly furious at Hiccup from his previous escape in the last scene and even more angered that these trappers were fueling Drago's cause and making him more of a threat.

 **ERET: HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!**

 ** _The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!**

A bit of anger lit up inside of Hiccup as well, already disliking how eager they were to attack dragons for their boss. Was this Drago man that formidable? From what he saw, he was just ruling through fear.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, glaring at the screen. She didn't like it one bit, but she found a bit of satisfaction at knowing that they weren't that threatening, seeing as how she had Hiccup had been able to escape from them so easily last time.

 ** _Eret loads a cannon and takes aim. He spots Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined._**

Hiccup's anger faded away, replaced by surprise when he noticed it was him and Astrid on their dragons. Had they tracked Eret down? But why?

Toothless grumbled in annoyance, unsure as to why his rider was leading them towards a ship of strangers. Strangers who shot down Stormfly last time, too!

Stoick stiffened at the sight, realizing that they were any rogue pair of dragons, but his son. And they were flying straight into another trap! Hadn't they learned the first time? He wished he could reach through the screen and drag Hiccup away before he got shot down, but restrained himself from acting irrationally.

 **ERET (CONT'D): You're not getting away this time.**

 ** _He pulls the lever, sending a net flying towards them. Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid_** _**outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.**_

The audience rumbled in confusion, not having expected such a turn of events. They had anticipated a battle at least!

Astrid wasn't surprised, figuring that they would be taking them out on deck with their own weapons instead of their dragons. Clearly, they weren't that worried enough to merely attack from long range. Besides, they'd learn that she shouldn't be messed with when she fought with her axe.

"Why would you even do that? Are you asking to get captured?" Snotlout exclaimed incredulously.

Hiccup stared silently at the screen, ignoring Toothless' irritated grumbles. There were only two things that could happen now, and he hoped that it would turn out the way he predicted, even if it might not be a popular idea.

 **ERET (CONT'D): And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

 _ **Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation, eyes blazing. Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender. Astrid pauses, turning to stare at Hiccup in horrified shock.**_

 **HICCUP: Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

A stunned silence filled the air, no one able to find the words to react. Even Snotlout couldn't speak, too dumbfounded at the words. Did the chief's son just surrender himself to the workers of the enemy that even Stoick feared?

Ali faceplamed herself in utter disbelief.

Stoick blinked a few times, praying to the Gods that he'd heard wrong. His son had his moments, but he wasn't an _idiot_.

Astrid couldn't tell if it was fury or terror pounding through her at the moment, but every inch of her longed to march over to Hiccup and punch him square in the gut.

Hiccup coughed awkwardly, wincing when Toothless instantly batted at his head with his tail. He rubbed at his head, pointedly ignoring his dragon's piercing glare as he stared at the screen. Sure he was reckless, but part of him knew that he wasn't just waltzing onto their ship and giving up without a reason.

 _ **Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Astrid.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and...**

 ** _He dismounts Toothless, giving the dragon's head a friendly rub before tossing a net over Astrid._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?**

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's happening?" Tuffnut asked. For once, none of the other teens bothered to reprimand him, as they were confused themselves.

 _ **He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well.**_

Astrid pursed her lips, irritated that Hiccup would just take her axe and plainly hand it off to the enemy. What was he thinking?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Excuse us.**

 ** _He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan._**

 **ASTRID: What are you doing?**

"That's what I wanna know." Snotlout mumbled, eyebrows scrunched in disbelief. The rest of the audience mumbled uncertainly in agreement, eyes darting between the chief seated near the front and the screen.

Stoick decided not to react yet, still clinging onto the hope that the five years had brought some sense to Hiccup. Maybe, just maybe, Hiccup actually had a plan. Maybe this was all a ruse to trick them into a surprise attack.

 ** _Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back._**

 **HICCUP: Toothless, stay.**

 _ **Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded. Toothless coos in confusion, lingering around the closed area, watching Hiccup.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**_

 _ **Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. He jumps in surprise and instantly goes into defense mode as he SNARLS.**_

Toothless instantly tensed up, snarling in unison with the Toothless on the screen. Hiccup reassuringly pet the Night Fury, but it didn't calm him down any bit. If anything, it only annoyed him more. Why was his rider so calm about this? Did he not see the situation he'd landed himself in?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?**

 **NO-NAME: Not good.**

 _ **Eret rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration when a burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.**_

 **HICCUP: Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!**

 _ **He retracts the blade and offers it up.**_

Snotlout and the twins, even Ali slapped a hand to their foreheads in exasperation. They couldn't comprehend Hiccup's thinking sometimes. He was basically offering himself up to Drago!

Hiccup stared curiously at the screen, racking his mind for any possibilities for what he was possibly planning. Was this his way of trying to earn their trust? Was he going to ally with these trappers and stop them from capturing more dragons?

 **ASTRID: How is this a plan?**

 _ **A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.**_

 **HICCUP: Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

Even amid the tense situation, Fishlegs instantly perked up when Hiccup began explaining the sword mechanics. Using the dragon's saliva and gas for a sword was so clever! How had he not thought of that before?

 ** _Hiccup's words bring a burst of realization to Eret's face as he quickly backs away from the cloud of gas. A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh yeah, there you go!**

 _ **Toothless paws at the embers as the crewman cough past the black smoke, faces and clothes burnt from the explosion.**_

Hiccup smirked, amused at how effective the sword was. He had a feeling he didn't exactly use the sword for fighting, using it more for dragons themselves.

Toothless let his growling subside when he noticed how calm the Toothless on the screen seemed. His intuition usually told him when there were bad people around, and there didn't seem to be any there.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?**

 **ERET: Give me that!**

 _ **Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...**_

 **ERET (CONT'D): What game are you playing?**

 **HICCUP: No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

The realization hit Stoick and everyone at almost the same time, all triggering different reactions. Stoick blew out a frustrated breath, wondering why his son wasn't understanding how dangerous this man was. This wasn't someone he could just walk up to and talk with!

Astrid stayed silent, although the worry was evident in her eyes. She wasn't too sure about this plan…

Hiccup was the exact opposite, silently agreeing with his thoughts. He needed to find Drago to talk to him, so might as well have his trappers lead the way since they wouldn't be able to find them on his own!

 _ **And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.**_

"Is Stormfly really playing fetch with the sword?" Ruffnut asked amusedly. Astrid couldn't help but smile slightly at her dragon's playful nature, although the smile didn't fully reach her eyes. Ali laughed as she said, "That's just cute."

 **ERET: Why?**

 **HICCUP: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

 _ **Eret and his crew LAUGH. Astrid pokes out of the well.**_

 **ASTRID: He can be really persuasive.**

Part of Hiccup was grateful that Astrid was taking his side, even when she seemed against his plan earlier. It was nice to know he had back up when he needed it aside from Toothless.

 ** _Hiccup pets Toothless thoughtfully._**

 **HICCUP: Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

 **ERET: Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.**

 **HICCUP: I can change yours. Right here. Right now.**

 _ **Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious.**_

As concerned and annoyed as he was, Stoick couldn't help but feel a bit of grudging curiosity as to how this might turn out. Maybe Hiccup would actually be able to change these trappers' minds…

The rest of the audience watched anxiously, not a sound coming from any of them. They were all waiting to see if Hiccup would actually pull it off.

 _ **Hiccup pulls the lever up, locking the tail in place as he climbs out of the well, standing to look at Eret.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): May I?**

 _ **Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past, ripping the sails of the ship as they do so. The ship rocks hazardously, one of the crewmen positioned at the cannons losing his footing and stumbling onto his back.**_

Hiccup and the rest startled at the sudden commotion, thrown off guard.

Stoick gripped the chair tightly, immediately jumping to the worst conclusion. It was Drago. Drago was here with his dragon army.

Hiccup winced slightly, knowing that this definitely wasn't helping his plan. So much for an easy ride to Drago. Toothless' growling returned, instantly curling closer around his rider, convincing himself that Hiccup was right there next to him.

 **ERET: Dragon riders!**

At those words, Stoick felt himself relaxing when knowing that it wasn't actually Drago. It must be the teens, coming to get Hiccup back. He silently appraised himself for sending them to retrieve his son, glad that he'd get him before he got to Drago.

 ** _Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, reaching a high point as he roars at the threat. Almost instantly, his eyes dilate back to regular size and he relaxes upon noticing who it really is—Snotlout and Hookfang, as well as the other dragon riders!_**

 **HICCUP: Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

 _ **Snotlout looks to his left to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save.**_

 **SNOTLOUT: See how well I protect and provide?**

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, not impressed at all. Snotlout shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, still unused to his future infatuation for the Thorston twin.

 ** _Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. A FLYING NET whizzes past her head._**

 **TUFFNUT: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

 **RUFFNUT: Hey watch it! That was close...**

 _ **Her voice is instantly slowed down as her eyes take in the people on the boat. Her eyes widen in surprise, lighting up with interest as she spots Eret, firing nets from the deck of the ship.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Oh my…**

Ruffnut's attention was instantly back on high-alert, his focus directed only on Eret. He looked good working those cannons!

"Uh, what is happening?" Snotlout asked, confused at the sudden voice change.

 _ **TRANSITION TO: A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he cranks back the lever to load another net into place.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Me likey…**

Tuffnut gagged at the sight, especially when he saw Ruffnut swoon at the gesture. Snotlout scooted uncertainly away from Ruffnut, growing more and more disturbed by the second.

Around Ruffnut, a few of the Vikings stifled a snicker at the sight, amused that one of their Vikings would become this obsessed with a complete stranger.

 ** _Eret BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her with a grin on his face. The net unravels slowly as Ruffnut rises from her seat on the saddle, arms stretched dramatically as if to hug the net._**

 **RUFFNUT: Take me.**

 _ **BACK TO REAL TIME: Ruffnut and Barf are tangled in the net.**_

"Did that really just happen?" Tuffnut moaned miserably. Ruffnut was too busy grinning widely at the screen to care, wishing that she could fly down to Eret and be near him.

 ** _Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in the Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps to glide back towards the ship._**

 _ **Eret takes aim, but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.**_

 **ASTRID: HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

Hiccup silently thanked Astrid for her quick thinking. Getting caught in a net and falling into the ocean was definitely something he did not want to go through.

 ** _Hiccup glides towards the ship, dodging the wayward net and colliding with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him._**

Aside himself, Stoick was impressed Hiccup managed that landing so well. He definitely couldn't pull that off right now. He began to relax more, knowing that Hiccup wouldn't be able to run off this time.

 **HICCUP: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

 _ **Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.**_

 **GOBBER: We're here to rescue YOU!**

Gobber gaped at the screen— _he_ was flying a dragon! Never would he have imagined such a sight; he was surprised enough that he had managed to find a dragon he liked, but he preferred staying on the ground.

 **HICCUP: I don't NEED to be rescued!**

 **STOICK (O.S.): ENOUGH!**

 _ **Stoick lands with SKULLCRUSHER on the ship, his figure reflected only by a shadow on the sail they landed behind. He dismounts, fuming.**_

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the new dragon. What species was that? And how had his dad even gotten a dragon like that?

Fishlegs was beside himself with excitement, quickly noting the various colors shading the dragon, as well as its build and size. It definitely wasn't a dragon that lived on Berk!

Stoick was mildly surprised as well, never having thought he'd have need for a dragon. He needed to tend to the village on the ground, so he had no use for flying around in the first place. But, he had to admit the dragon looked strong and reliable, things he would want in a dragon.

 _ **Eret approaches Stoick, cocky and confident.**_

 **ERET: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of –**

 ** _Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into to the ground. As soon he gets back to his feet, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): (panting, suffocated) Get... this... thing... off... me!**

"Don't hurt Eret!" Ruffnut moaned in horror, even though everyone else in the audience had burst out laughing. Tuffnut was laughing the most, finding himself the most amused when that Eret guy was hurt. He liked seeing his sister in misery.

 _ **Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile.**_

 **GOBBER: Anyone else?**

 ** _Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. They lower their swords._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): That's what I figured.**

 **STOICK: (to Hiccup) You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

 **HICCUP: No.**

Stoick groaned, wishing that he could shake his son by the shoulders and show him how reckless his idea was. He hadn't met Drago, he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Hiccup was slightly surprised at how bluntly he refused his dad's order, something he hadn't done much in years. Part of him was glad though, knowing that the best thing he could do was talk to Drago and stop this war.

 **STOICK: Of all the irresponsible –**

 **HICCUP: - I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

 **STOICK: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

The audience grew silent again, growing more worried at the idea that war might actually be coming. Could this Drago man even be stopped?

Hiccup couldn't believe it. His dad was just waiting for a war to come because he met Drago once in the past and didn't like it? He wasn't even going to _try_ and stop it from happening? No, that was wrong, and he knew it.

Ali said, "Hiccup, this flashback will show you why."

 ** _Hiccup huffs and looks down before he glares, frustrated._**

 ** _Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced.**

 _ **INT. VIKING HALL – NIGHT – FLASHBACK**_

 _ **ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne as he eyed the others around him.**_

 **STOICK (V.O.): Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons.**

"Free them by capturing them…" Hiccup muttered to himself, growing to dislike this Drago person more and more.

Stoick felt his stomach pull at reliving the memory, wishing that he could bury it and never think of it again. That had been a terrible, terrible day.

Ali appeared as she placed a hand of comfort on Stoick's shoulder as he turned and smiled at the woman for being kind.

 ** _A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette. Stoick strokes his beard, eyeing the man suspiciously._**

 **STOICK (V.O.): He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

 ** _The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter._**

Snotlout and the twins joined in on the laughter, amused that someone would even suggest such a thing.

"Like anyone would just bow down like that!" Snotlout cried through his laughter, clutching his stomach. Astrid glared at Snotlout, his laughter slowly dying to silence at her gaze.

Ali's body went cold.

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT**_

 _ **Snotlout and the Twins snicker.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Stupid.**

 ** _Tuffnut wipes a tear away from the laughter._**

 **TUFFNUT: Good one.**

"Hey, they're laughing too! Well that's me, but see!" Snotlout pointed out indignantly. Astrid returned the argument with another glare, silently demanding him to be quiet. And he did.

 **STOICK: Aye. We laughed, too...**

 ** _BACK TO FLASHBACK_**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!"**

 ** _Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door._**

 **STOICK (V.O.): The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground.**

 _ **Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.**_

The audience gasped audibly, eyeing the screen in horror. They couldn't believe one man was capable of such a thing.

Hiccup felt his heart pound, worried for his dad's well-being. Clearly, he'd survived, but he couldn't help but get concerned seeing his dad so close to being scorched. A bit of uncertainty grew in his stomach as well, a bit unsettled by how ruthlessly Drago controlled his dragons.

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT**_

 **STOICK: (stinging regret) I... was to only one to escape.**

 _ **The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances. Hiccup stares back silently too, at a loss for words.**_

A heavy silence filled the room, unsure of what to do with the information. Drago Bludvist definitely was a dangerous person.

Stoick stared at the screen mournfully, the death of all the chieftains feeling like his burden. He had survived, but that day had haunted him since. It was then he realized what that man was capable of with a few dragons, and he feared to know what he would do with an army of them.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (to Hiccup) Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

 **HICCUP: Maybe.**

 _ **Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined.**_

 **STOICK: Hiccup...**

 **HICCUP: I'm still going to try.**

An unimaginable frustration built up in Stoick's chest. Why was Hiccup being so difficult? He was going to get himself _killed._ His stomach hurt at the thought, and he hoped that his future self would just drag Hiccup back to Berk and away from Drago. Sure his son would be mad, but he would be alive.

 _ **Eret raises his head from where he lay on the ground, watching in surprised interest.**_

 _ **Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.**

Hiccup shoved away the bit of doubt in his mind and focused on his words. He was right. He'd changed all of Berk's mind. He'd changed his _dad's_ mind, and that was something he never thought was possible. If he could do that, he could convince one man. Especially if he had Toothless to show him.

 _ **Stoick glares back in angry disbelief, not offering any words.**_

 **HICCUP: (to Toothless) Come on.**

 ** _Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence._**

 ** _Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him._**

 **ASTRID: Let's go.**

 **STOICK: NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

Astrid frowned slightly, wishing she could go after Hiccup. Maybe she might be able to convince Hiccup to go back. If she couldn't, she could at least be backup in case something went wrong. Hiccup going all alone to Drago terrified her.

 _ **Astrid stirs, feeling conflicted as she stares towards the sky as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.**_

 **RUFFNUT: Ooh, I like that.**

 ** _Eret pulls his arm away, eyeing her with a disturbed look._**

"He doesn't like you!" Tuffnut pointed out, rolling his eyes at his sister's behavior.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Ruffnut snapped back, punching him on the arm. She instantly returned to gazing back lovingly at the screen, soaking in all of Eret as she could.

 **STOICK: Ruffnut!**

 **RUFFNUT: (petulant) Ugh! Okay!**

 ** _She pauses before leaving, kissing the inside of her hand and slowly reaching it towards Eret. He eyes it in horror, trying to dodge and push away the hand. Ruffnut persists, finally managing to smack her hand onto Eret's mouth before walking away. Eret touches his mouth and stares at his hand, groaning in disgust._**

Tuffnut added his level of groaning, shuddering at the gesture. He never wanted to see that again. Snotlout grimaced as well, not sure what he saw in her to like her that much.

Ali nearly vomited at the sight.

Hiccup wasn't focused at the screen, mind racing with ideas on how he was going to confront Drago. He was surprised he managed to get past his dad and go off on his own again, and he let himself feel a bit of pride in that first. But Drago was on a whole different level. This was someone he'd never met before, but someone that had killed others with his dragons. He adjusted to get more comfortable against Toothless, eyeing him as he did so. The Night Fury returned his gaze worriedly, clearly opposed to flying towards Drago like he was. Hiccup understood the concern, but knew he wasn't going to change his mind. This was his one chance to show that he could show people what dragons were really like. To show his dad that he could do it. And he wasn't going to lose that chance.


	9. Trouble in the Sky

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **EXT. SKY – AFTERNOON**_

 ** _Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun._**

 ** _Hiccup YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle._**

Everyone, even Hiccup, flinched at the sudden sound. Hiccup couldn't remember many times he'd screamed out in frustration like that in the past. The teens were only amused by the outburst, even given the tense situation.

Stoick winced slightly, not used to seeing Hiccup so open about his upset before. He never seemed to react honestly around him that much, and it bothered him.

 _ **Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset. He grumbles questioningly towards Hiccup.**_

"Sorry about that, bud." Hiccup mumbled, scratching Toothless under the chin.

 **HICCUP: Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

Toothless rolled his eyes—his rider doesn't even worry about himself! He nuzzled closer towards Hiccup, making the same pledge to him, to never let anything hurt Hiccup any more than its done in the past.

Ali smiled at the devotion between Hiccup and Toothless.

 _ **Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. He growls warningly, eyes narrowing at the possible intruder.**_

A wave of mumbling filled the crowd, eyeing the rippling clouds worriedly. Stoick had stiffened again, unconsciously gripping his hands into fists amidst his fear. It couldn't be Drago, could it? Then again, it might just be him. Maybe he'd followed Hiccup to try to talk to him again. The thought made him relax slightly.

The same thought had crossed Hiccup's mind, and he wasn't sure if he was irritated or surprised that it might be his dad again. He never doubted how stubborn his dad was, but in this case it was persistent to the point where it bothered him.

Toothless didn't get the same eased feeling from the screen, growling threateningly at the unseen follower. Hiccup reflexively went to lay a hand on Toothless' head to calm him down, but it didn't calm the Night Fury down one bit.

Ali thought, _Right on cue._

 _ **A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence.**_

Stoick's calm nature quickly dissipated when he realized it wasn't actually him, and he couldn't help but fear for his son's life. Drago was ruthless, and being alone with him—even if Toothless was there—was something he never wished to happen.

"Woah, is that person flying?!" Snotlout shouted, baffled. He squinted closer at the screen, as if a better inspection would give him the answer.

"People can't fly, idiot!" Ruffnut snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, how do you explain that?" Snotlout asked, pointing towards the screen.

"There might be a dragon or something below the person." Astrid finally said, exasperated. The teens quieted at the thought, realizing that probably made the most sense.

Part of Hiccup was slightly fearful of the newcomer, but a larger part of him was more curious at who it was. Something about them seemed powerful, but he wasn't that afraid of them.

Ali's eyes widened at the sight of the warrior.

 ** _The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them. Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Aw, come on dad.** _ **Really**_ **?!**

 _ **He straightens up expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape.**_

"Well, that's definitely not his dad." Tuffnut reported, eyeing the figure suspiciously.

 _ **The warrior stares blankly, cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.**_

"This is really creepy…" Snotlout mumbled, eyeing the others anxiously.

Astrid eyed the screen intently, eyebrows scrunching in concentration. She scolded her future self for not defying Stoick's orders and following after Hiccup instead. Sure it would've angered the chief, but at least she would make sure his son didn't go get himself nearly killed again!

Toothless growled again, although quietly enough that only Hiccup heard it. Hiccup pursed his lips, a bit of worry finally starting to grow in his stomach. Something about the person seemed… off.

Stoick clung onto the thought that the figure had finally left for good. Maybe it hadn't been Drago after all. But then who was it?

Ali smiled to herself, knowing the identity of the warrior.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): (alarmed) Okay… (to Toothless) No sudden moves.**

 _ **Toothless falls into a steady glide when suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. The action startles Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR.**_

The crowd startled, jumping further back into their seats in their surprise. They eyed the screen fearfully, unsure of what the stranger's intentions were, worrying for Hiccup. Stoick gripped the edge of his chair reflexively, sending a silent prayer up to the Gods that his son would come out of this alive.

Toothless' growling grew louder as he possessively curled around Hiccup. He glanced back towards his rider and—to his exasperation—Hiccup was staring at the screen in _wonder._ With a snort, he lightly hit the back of the teen's head with his tail, hoping that was enough to snap out of whatever crazy thoughts filled his rider's head this time.

Hiccup winced, rubbing the back of his head before turning to stare sharply at the Night Fury, who returned his glare with one of his own. He sighed after a moment, turning back to look at the screen with a small grin.

"Look, bud. The person rides a dragon, too! Clearly, they know dragons can work with humans. I can talk to them, I'm sure of it." He assured confidently, and Toothless grumbled huffily, not sure if he really agreed.

 ** _The strange pair circles Hiccup while he anxiously traces their movements around him. The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as they return to face them._**

"Check out that dragon! I've never seen anything like it!" Fishlegs gushed, completely oblivious to the tense air around him as he focused only on the new dragon.

"The person's standing on it!" Tuffnut pointed out, voice tinged with awe.

"I want to do that." Snotlout added admiringly.

As curious as he was to the new species the rider was with, Hiccup was more interested in the stranger's outfit. He took in the complex getup, mostly observing the helmet the most. It made them look more intimidating, definitely. But also more like… a dragon?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Hold on, hold on.**

 _ **The warrior stands silently, still gazing towards Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless GROWLS a warning. The large dragon roars in return. Both are in a silent stand-off, treading air and sweeping clouds away with their wings.**_

The air had gotten so still it was as if everyone had taken a breath and held it, wondering what the outcome of this would be. Stoick was the most anxious, eyeing the figure carefully. Were they waiting for Hiccup to make the first move?

Toothless batted his tail side to side worriedly, too nervous to stay still. Why weren't they flying away? His rider was too curious for his own good.

 _ **At the sound of another dragon's roar, Toothless glances back, eyes narrowing in surprise. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.**_

A large number of crowd gasped in a mixture of shock and terror, whispering frantically as they watched their chief's son get separated from his dragon.

Panic erupted fully in Stoick's chest, and it took all he had from running towards the screen in the hopes that he could drag Hiccup away from that dragon and safe in his arms. He never should have let Hiccup go flying off that trapper's boat.

Even the teens had gone still, any remaining casual chatter quickly dissipating in their wake. That is, until Tuffnut spoke up.

"That looks fun, actually. You know, the flying in a dragon's arms." He remarked obliviously, wincing when Astrid answered with a painful punch to the shoulder. She glared at him harshly before turning back towards the screen, expression instantly morphing into one of worry. _This_ was why she should have followed Hiccup instead letting him go confront some crazy man all by himself—what had she been thinking?

Toothless was as livid as Stoick had been, growling so menacingly at the screen that the nearby dragons restlessly shifted away from the pair. Hiccup shifted his attention from the screen to look towards the Night Fury, petting him with fear evident in his face.

"Toothless… Oh Gods, you can't fly on your own…" He murmured to himself, not catching the irritated glare his dragon threw him at his words. Hiccup was getting kidnapped by a strange dragon and he _still_ wasn't worried about himself?

Adina said in Dragonese, "Toothless, he's worried about you, remember you mean everything to the young master."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless!**

Toothless jerked his head towards the screen, warbling sadly at his rider's voice. He was as distressed as the future Hiccup sounded.

Stoick felt his terror slowly morph into an unbridled and strengthening sense of anger towards the stranger. Who were they to attack innocent people out of the blue, especially his son? If it truly was Drago, the man would regret laying a hand on Hiccup.

Ali's eyes widened as she gasped in horror as her face began enraged, if that was Drago instead of Valka, she will shoot him with her revolver, if a single blood came from Hiccup or Toothless.

 _ **With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly and roars before he CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. He quickly swims back to the surface and attempts to fly out, failing and falling back into the water in the process. He struggles to stay atop a sheet of solid ice left from the fall.**_

Hiccup felt like something inside him was shattering at seeing the helpless situation his dragon was in. This was all his fault; he should've gotten away when that strange person came in the first place.

Toothless was more concerned about his rider's life to care for his, annoyed at his inability to chase after the stranger and get Hiccup back. He turned to glare at his rider to emphasize the mistake he'd made, but faltered at the look on his face. Hiccup looked absolutely devastated, tearing his eyes away from the screen to stare at the ground.

"This is all my fault, Toothless. I never meant to put you in that situation… I can't let you die because of me." He whispered brokenly.

Toothless nuzzled his rider's side comfortingly, any sense of irritation fading away at his rider's distress. He wished he could tell Hiccup to not worry, that things would take a turn for the better. They'd been in worse situations… hadn't they?

 _ **FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he calls after Hiccup as he watches...**_

 ** _Hiccup disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade._**

Stoick's gaze hardened as he took in the numerous dragons flying off into the distance. Was that some of the members of Drago's army? How was he controlling them so easily?

"Where are all these dragons coming from?" Astrid mumbled mostly to herself, eyes calculating. Maybe Stormfly would track them down. She was sure her dragon was capable of at least that much.

"With that amount of dragons, maybe there's another nest?" Fishlegs asked nervously, wringing his hands.

"Or Drago." Astrid answered darkly.

 ** _Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again..._**

 ** _A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom._**

Toothless felt Hiccup stiffen again, glancing up at the startled look on the Vikings face. He'd finally looked back up towards the screen, panic alight in his features.

Hiccup's mind was racing, heart racing at the sight of those underwater dragons getting closer to his dragon. Toothless was all that mattered, and seeing him all alone at the risk of drowning was terrifying and painful to watch.

Ali wondered to herself, "Valka, what are you up to?"

 ** _Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER._**

 ** _Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains._**

 _ **Screen fades to black.**_

A thick silence spread across the room, no one in the mood for any more excited chatting.

Stoick couldn't even find the energy to stand up and yell at Hiccup for being so careless, too worried about where his son had been taken to. The fact that he was witnessing all this and was unable to do anything to help was driving him crazy.

Toothless tried vainly to comfort Hiccup, to assure him to stop worrying, but even his actions were half-hearted, as he was too unsure of what would happen himself. He just didn't like seeing Hiccup like this. Hiccup wouldn't meet his eyes, staring back at the ground with a somber expression.

"Dad was right, I never should have gone…" Hiccup said quietly, reaching out towards Toothless. Toothless reflexively stuck his head forward to meet his rider's hand halfway, cooing affectionately. It didn't bring a smile to Hiccup's face like it usually did, and Toothless warbled sadly.

Even with the heavy feeling in his chest, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit of anger spark up. With that amount of dragons and the amount of control, there was a possibility that whoever took him had been Drago. The thought only made the spark grow and he stared up towards the darkened screen resolutely. If it really was Drago, he would regret separating him and Toothless. He'd deal with him and rescue his dragon, no matter what the cost.


	10. Meet Valka

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**_

 _ **Hiccup is still in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks towards the stranger still standing on their dragon near him, trying to get their attention.**_

 **HICCUP: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

Hiccup eyed the screen steely, still clinging onto the hope that the stranger would listen to him. Surely, if they rode dragons themselves, they wouldn't think to hurt other dragons.

Stoick was more focused on eyeing the background location they were flying in, trying to depict where exactly they were headed. What could possibly be in this barren ice tundra?

 _ **The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as they lead the dragon flock across the polar night – an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding. Hiccup pauses in his yelling to look in front of him, eyes narrowing as he takes in his surroundings.**_

The lack of response unnerved Hiccup, and he slumped back against Toothless' side wearily. The dragon purred again, nuzzling Hiccup's arm in an attempt to get him to stop worrying. Hiccup finally turned to stare at Toothless, although meeting his eyes only brought the guilt surging back up in a painful wave.

"I'm gonna get you back, I promise." Hiccup said steadily, and Toothless cooed as he curled closer around his rider, glad that he was at least acting a bit more like himself.

Ali smiled at Hiccup, but she thought, _Almost there._

 _ **Just in front of them looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size. Hiccup's eyes widen in surprise as the DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.**_

"Isn't that where the trappers were at before?" Snotlout asked nervously, finally getting slightly concerned for his cousin's wellbeing.

For once, Astrid had to agree with Snotlout, inspecting the large shards of ice tentatively. Was that where Drago was hiding out, building his dragon army?

Astrid asked, "Ali, is that Drago's hideout?" Ali shook her head as she said, "No."

 ** _INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN – CONTINUOUS_**

 _ **The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows.**_

"Looks friendly enough…" Tuffnut mumbled sarcastically.

 ** _Hiccup is dropped in the center. He dives into a roll to break his fall before he scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness._**

 **HICCUP: We have to head back for my dragon!**

 _ **He startles back when a HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive.**_

Toothless snarled angrily, eyes narrowing at the dragon on screen threateningly.

"Don't worry, bud. I can handle dragons." Hiccup whispered calmly, eyeing the screen steadily.

 ** _Hiccup reaches down for his sword, extending and lighting his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade._**

The crowd mumbled in awed surprise at how easily Hiccup managed to tame the dragon. He'd definitely improved his techniques in those five years.

Stoick relaxed only a bit upon seeing the scene; maybe Hiccup might be able to handle himself after all, but the future was unpredictable.

"I really need to get myself one of those." Snotlout remarked haughtily, his need for new weapons taking over his curiosity.

"No way, me first!" Ruffnut finally butt in, her greed kicking in full gear.

"Back off, sis!" Tuffnut countered, not wanting to be left out.

"If you all don't quiet down, none of you will be awake to see what happens next." Astrid snapped, instantly quieting the trio. Snotlout grinned sheepishly before turning back towards the screen, the twins silently glaring at each other before following Snotlout's lead.

 ** _The warrior watches keenly from the shadows._**

 ** _Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup. Hearing their hisses, he quickly turns around and eyes the bunch. He stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil._**

Even though he had a vague idea of how he'd made such a weapon, Hiccup was still surprised at how well he'd crafted it. His blacksmithing must have gotten a lot better for him to make something as complex as that. He definitely needed to thank Gobber later.

Many of the dragons in the back of the room tore their eyes from the screen to eye the boy sitting next to the Night Fury curiously. How had this boy managed to control one of their own's fire? It wasn't just anyone that could do such a thing, much less think up an idea like that.

 ** _He reaches up a hand towards one of the closer dragons, a look of determination on his face. The dragon makes no aggressive moves, sniffing him with calmed curiosity._**

 ** _ON THE WARRIOR tilting their masked head, curious. The stranger steps down from the ledge and approaches Hiccup. At the noise, Hiccup halts in his advances to befriend the dragon, focus solely on the stranger as they approach._**

Tension ran up Stoick's spine and he went on full alert, assessing every move that stranger made. He silently prayed that Hiccup wouldn't be too off guard, no matter how curious he was. Just in case the person struck out for an attack.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?**

"Like they're gonna answer." Snotlout scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Astrid threw him an irritated glare, but couldn't focus too much on it as she went back to see what happened next.

 ** _The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

 _ **The warrior suddenly whirls and HAMMERS their staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying another dragon in its talons.**_

A sliver of hope crept into Hiccup's chest as his eyes widened, hoping for the best.

 _ **Toothless is dumped on the ground a few feet away from Hiccup, sopping wet.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless!**

 **Ali said, "Look at him, he's soaking wet! Poor thing."**

Hiccup visibly relaxed, turning to smile widely at Toothless, who cooed happily to see his rider better again.

"Thank Thor, maybe this person isn't that bad after all." He breathed gratefully. The words brought him pause, and he tilted his head thoughtfully. Surely given the way his dad described Drago in the past, that kind of man wouldn't have bothered to bring back Toothless… right?

Stoick felt the pressure lift off his chest slightly, feeling more reassured for his son's safety with Toothless by his side.

 ** _Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos and licks his face once in affection._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

 _ **The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup stands back up next to Toothless, eyeing the stranger cautiously once more.**_

Something about the way the stranger interacted with the dragons caught Hiccup's attention. They didn't seem like they were forcing their control on the dragons; rather, they were cooperating in a way. This didn't seem like the ruthless person his dad described Drago as.

"Woah, I need to get myself one of those dragon-controlling staffs." Tuffnut exclaimed excitingly.

"You want everything you see on the screen." Ruffnut snapped.

"Oh come on, like _you_ don't want that?" Tuffnut answered, annoyed. Ruffnut didn't respond, bringing a triumphant smile to the brother.

 ** _The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like._**

 ** _Toothless SNARLS and circles his tail around Hiccup defensively, but then instantly falls victim to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss. Hiccup is astounded._**

The audience burst into a furious whispering, eyeing the stranger on screen with part fear and part wonder. Not even Hiccup could perform such a tactic with such ease! How did this person take down the terrifying Night Fury that simply?! Even the dragons shifted restlessly, besides themselves in amazement. It was very rare for someone to have that much knowledge over dragons and assert that much control over them. But how did this human learn all this?

Stoick grimaced; he'd underestimated this person's control over dragons. How in Odin's name had they done it? That left Hiccup surrounded by hostile dragons and this stranger. He gripped his chair tightly, sending another fervent prayer up to the Gods.

Toothless was baffled, annoyed that he was taken down so easily by someone he'd never met. That wasn't something he'd seen in a long time, and it bothered him to no end. The irritation only grew when he noticed that Hiccup wasn't scared anymore, and just looked _curious_ as he watched the screen.

 ** _The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight._**

The angle of the scar caught Stoick's attention, and he paused in his desperate prayers to eye it carefully. He hadn't paid much attention to it as Hiccup had grown up as a kid, especially since Hiccup wouldn't remember how he'd gotten such a scar as a baby. But to him, the scar was just another painful reminder of what he'd lost.

 _ **The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.**_

 **WARRIOR: (whispered, shaken) Hiccup?**

 _ **The voice is surprisingly female.**_

Stoick thought his heart had stopped for a moment, his full attention redirected at the screen. Surely he'd misheard the voice. He'd been thinking about her for a moment, and he'd gotten confused when the stranger spoke. But another part of him was desperately hopeful, wishing that it were possible.

"Uh, so is Drago a girl?" Tuffnut piped up meekly, having definitely heard a female voice as well.

Astrid glanced down towards the ground, mind racing. So it wasn't Drago? But then who? Another dragon trapper?

 **Hiccup: Uh…**

 _ **Hiccup narrows his eyes, confused.**_

 _ **The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.**_

Hiccup was surprised, to say the least. It wasn't Drago, that much he was sure of. But who was she? And how had she managed to learn to ride a dragon and work with the other dragons?

Ali slyly said, "Oh my Stoick! Does she look familiar?"

It was as if time had stilled for Stoick as he stared at someone he'd never having expect to see again for the rest of his years. He must be dreaming. Surely. There was no other explanation. Just a cruel trick by Ali.

Ali said, "No joke, Stoick."

"Stoick… It's her." Gobber breathed quietly, voice full of dismay.

Stoick shut his eyes at his friend's words, only confirming his thoughts. He still couldn't fully believe it. After all those years… how?

 **VALKA: Could it be? After all these years… How is this possible?**

Hiccup eyed the figure curiously, slightly confused. She sounded like she'd known him… But he never remembered anyone like her in the village before. Had she been visiting from another tribe when he was a kid? But didn't that mean she came from a tribe that also learned how to ride dragons?

 **HICCUP: Uh, should I... should I know you?**

 **VALKA: No. You were only a babe...**

 _ **She glances up at Hiccup uncertainly.**_

 **VALKA: … but a mother never forgets.**

Many members of the Vikings shouted out loudly at her words, many craning their necks to where the chief was seated, wondering what he was thinking. His long lost wife, believed to have been killed by dragons, was alive!

As much as he tried to deny it, Valka's voice was instantly recognizable to his ears, and it was odd to hear it again after so many years. Stoick took a shuddering breath, filled with the need to charge out the room and go find his wife. But he restrained himself, staring back at the screen with a deep sadness. He missed her.

Hiccup blinked once, unsure if he'd heard right. _A mother_ … his mother had died when he was a baby. In a dragon raid… hadn't she? The revelation was enough to leave him speechless, but it also made him undeniably happy. His mom was alive!

Ali laughed nervously as she said, "Surprise."

 ** _Hiccup sharply intakes a breath at her words, following with a louder gasp when what she said sinks in. Valka holds up a finger, shushing him as her eyes dart around the room. After a moment, she glances back towards Hiccup, a small smile on her face._**

 **VALKA: Come.**

 _ **Screen fades to black.**_

Many of the villagers began to energetically converse, the news easily becoming the source of the chatter. The chief's wife was alive!

Stoick stood up abruptly, stifling a grumble when he belatedly remembered that he wasn't going to be able to move either way. He glared at the ground, trying to think of something he could do to leave.

"Stoick, what are you doing?" Gobber hissed quietly, glancing between the empty seat next to him and the area where Stoick stood stiffly in front.

"I need to leave." Stoick announced calmly, loud enough that everyone could hear, although the chief was only speaking to one particular girl.

Ali said, " _I understand your distress, Stoick, but for the time being it's best that you sit for the rest of the movie."_ "No," Stoick snapped, glaring at the woman this time. "I'm going to go get my wife and bring her back home." Ali said, "I know and I wish I could let you find her, but _I'm afraid you cannot, Stoick. And you know why."_

At that, the chief's expression finally crumbled, leaving only a disheartened and sorrowful countenance. Of course he knew why—all that 'disrupting the future' business was something he could care less about if it meant bringing his wife home, but he didn't even know where she could be at this moment.

He slumped back into his seat heavily, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. Valka. Even after all these years, her face was still clear in his mind. And the thought that she was alive stirred something inside him that hadn't been disturbed for years. She's alive. She's _been_ alive.

At the back of the room, Hiccup was still staring blankly at the ground, surprise still evident in his face. Slowly, he turned toward Toothless, who was watching him worriedly.

"She's alive, bud." He whispered, eyes wide. Toothless warbled comfortingly, nuzzling Hiccup.

Hiccup's expression broke into a large smile. "My mom's _alive_!" He said a bit louder, unable to believe it. He got up and hugged Ali so tightly she could barely breathe. Hiccup asked, "You knew, you knew she was alive this whole time?" Ali said, "Hiccup, back then it was too early, but now its time. Yes, Hiccup. Your mom is still alive, it was a little surprise I wanted to give you and your father." That's all he cared about at the moment, and he could only feel an inexplicable happiness at the thought.

But reality sunk in and he pursed his lips thoughtfully, glancing downwards again as he pondered. What did that mean? His mom had been living with dragons for years? That would explain why she could interact with them so smoothly and effectively. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't stop the thought from creeping in from the back of his mind—she couldn't be working with Drago, could she?

Ali calmed him down and said, "No, Hiccup. She would never work for that terrible man. Trust me."


	11. Search for Hiccup and the Dragon Nest

_**Chapter 11**_

 ** _EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)_**

 _ **Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice.**_

 **STOICK: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

 **Ali said, "So, Hiccup isn't the only one who can't stay put either."**

A sad smile touched Stoick's face at the comparison, missing her stubborn nature. She had an independent mind, one that made her stand out from others in the village. How he missed it…

Hearing himself being compared to his mom felt somewhat comforting to Hiccup. For years, he'd known barely nothing about her, and any small detail was good enough for him to learn.

 **GOBBER: Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

Many of the Vikings let out a small laugh in spite of themselves, amused at how casually the blacksmith could speak towards the chief without reprimand.

Stoick silently glared at Gobber, who was grinning openly at his side. Feeling the glare, the smithy turned and waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"It's true, Stoick, you gotta admit it." He whispered dramatically, and Stoick smiled despite the playful jab.

 ** _Stoick pulls up to fly next to Gobber, brow furrowed and solemn._**

 **STOICK: You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

 **GOBBER: Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!**

Toothless snorted in agreement, curling closer around his rider as if to prove his point. Hiccup grinned at the comforting gesture, snuggling closer towards the Night Fury contently.

Stoick felt more comforted knowing the truth now, that his son was in the hands of his mother and not some crazed dragon capturing murderer.

 _ **As Gobber speaks, Stoick is distracted when he notices a large shattered hole in the ice covering the water down below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the water. It's Hiccup's helmet.**_

Stoick's stomach sank when looking at that area again, but for a different reason. Who knew what was going through his future self's mind, especially when he hadn't witnessed what had actually happened? He didn't know it was actually his wife—knowing him, Drago seemed like the most likely suspect.

Hiccup sighed nervously, knowing his dad was clearly going to jump to the worst possible conclusion. If only he actually knew… He wasn't sure how the confrontation would turn out, but hopefully things would end for the best.

 ** _Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, a look of dread on his own face. Stoick looks ahead worriedly before he holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL._**

 **STOICK: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

 _ **Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and flies forward with renewed energy, Gobber close behind.**_

"Woah, can Hookfang track down things by smelling them too?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"It would be nice if Belch could do that, I lost one of my old boots yesterday. If smell is all it takes, the other boot has got that covered." Tuffnut said wistfully. Ruffnut turned to stare at Tuffnut in disgust, subconsciously scooting over further away from her brother.

"Ugh, is that what that smell was in the house?" Ruffnut snapped, face scrunched in displeasure.

"Duh." Tuffnut answered pointedly, grinning mischievously at the look of distaste in his sister's eyes.

 ** _INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL – DAWN_**

 _ **CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors.**_

 **HICCUP: Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!**

Hiccup couldn't believe it; his mom hadn't seen him in over ten years and she couldn't even stop to talk about what's been happening back on Berk? Where was she running off to?

 ** _Valka nimbly passes over the rocky terrain, gaining a fast lead over Hiccup._**

 **VALKA: This way. Come.**

Stoick grinned at how actively Valka moved. She definitely hadn't lost her touch since she'd last been on Berk, maybe she even improved her agility! She never had the ability to stay still for long, that much he remembered.

Ali said, "Most animals take sometime adapting to new environments. Even humans can adapt to new environments. For twenty years, she stayed with the dragons, she has improved her agility, knowledge, and mind."

 **HICCUP: You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!**

"He does have a point." Snotlout pointed out thoughtfully.

Astrid had been silent for a while, eyeing the screen in disbelief. _That_ woman was Hiccup's mother? She could definitely pick out the traits that she'd passed down onto Hiccup, but it was still hard to take in. Who knew she'd been alive all these years and was _living with dragons_? She couldn't tell if it was admiration or shock she was feeling, but something told her it was the former.

 **VALKA: Come. Quickly!**

 ** _Using her staff as leverage, Valka easily scales a slightly steep incline. Hiccup tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully._**

 **HICCUP: I have questions! Ugh!**

Hiccup flushed slightly, embarrassed that his poor climbing skills were being put on display for the entire village to see. That was definitely something personal he would've rather kept to himself.

 **HICCUP: Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?**

 ** _Toothless boosts him over from behind. Hiccup rolls and lands on the other side. He pulls himself up and continues to chase after Valka._**

Snotlout and the twins burst into laughter, clutching at their stomachs.

"Toothless just pushed you up by the butt!" Snotlout cackled, bending over to catch his breath.

"Yes, thank you for that Snotlout." Hiccup replied dryly, fighting the blush that was growing on his face. He silently thanked the Gods that no one could see him in the darkened room to notice his reddened shade.

Astrid couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face, slightly glad that Hiccup hadn't changed much in the next few years. It was those quirks about him that made her like him the most.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

 _ **Hiccup trails off as he enters...**_

 ** _INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS._**

Nearly all of the dragons perked up at the scenes, eyes widened. While they had been mostly around the previous Queen's nest and Berk for many years, they could definitely recognize the Alpha's nest when they saw it. But how had one human, much less two, make their way onto such sacred grounds? It was nearly unheard of!

Fishlegs squeaked in excitement, straightening up and focusing his direct attention onto the screen. The amount of vast colors and shapes were almost mesmerizing, and he could barely memorize all of the hundreds of new species.

The crowd whispered quietly in surprise, eyes wide at the sight. Was this another dragon's nest? It was massive! And it contained so many unrecognizable dragons!

 ** _Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind. Many of them circle around a large rock in the center of the sanctuary. A dragon swoops past close to the edge of the cliff Hiccup walks on, and he startles back slightly, face still filled with wonder._**

Hiccup, to say the least, was amazed. Who knew such a place could exist? It definitely was someplace where he could see new dragons and learn about them, that was for sure.

Fishlegs would've died happy at this moment, captivated at the screen. How he wished he could go witness them in real life, to learn everything about them! Maybe he would! The thought made him absolutely giddy.

"That place looks awesome…" Tuffnut murmured without taking his eyes off the screen. The others nodded mutely, watching the scene silently as well.

 _ **Toothless glances towards something off camera, and Hiccup follows his stare. With a jerk of surprise, he spots Valka with her dragon, clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him.**_

Stoick felt the last of his shock from seeing the nest wear off at the sight of his wife. She definitely looked like she hardly changed over the past years. Every inch of him wished he was there with Hiccup, seeing his wife in person again.

 **HICCUP: This is where you've been for twenty years?**

 ** _Valka nods from her perch._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): … You've been rescuing them.**

 _ **She nods again, this time with a smile.**_

Hiccup felt a sense of admiration growing for his mom, wishing he could've done what she had been doing. Rescuing dragons was something he definitely supported. Obviously she wouldn't be working with Drago if she was saving them. The thought made it feel like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he grinned.

Ali said, "Like I asked, I wonder that's why Valka never came back. She was probably unable to convince you that Dragons were good back then, like Hiccup did."

The realization was a small stab towards Stoick, as he realized that while she'd been rescuing dragons, he had been dead set back on Berk on killing them. His heart sank when he wondered if that was why she hadn't returned after all these years.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Unbelievable.**

 **VALKA: You're not upset?**

 **HICCUP: What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

The crowd laughed lightly at the comment, knowing that was definitely something Hiccup would say. Hiccup couldn't help but join, smiling widely at the words. He couldn't find anything to describe his mom better than that.

 ** _Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat._**

 **VALKA: At least I'm not boring... right?**

Ali said, "You know, she has a point."

 **HICCUP: I suppose there is that... (feeble, trailing off) ... one... specific... thing...**

 _ **A dragon approaches Hiccup, sniffing curiously. Hiccup turns towards it, amazed at the mass of dragons around him.**_

Stoick felt an immense amount of gratitude that his son was finally able to meet his mother, even if it had been in the most unlikely of situations. He'd felt terrible for years that Hiccup had grown up without a mother, and caring for him on his own had been extremely difficult.

Ali said, "Stoick, it's simple to raise a baby solo, lots of people raised their young alone before."

 **VALKA: Do you like it?**

 **HICCUP: I don't have… the words.**

"I have some words! That place looks freaking awesome!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly, reluctantly quieting down at the sharp jab Astrid directed at his side.

Even after a few minutes, seeing such a huge haven for dragons mystified Hiccup. He'd never imagine such a place could have existed, and with his mom living there at that!

 _ **Excited dragons rush up to greet Toothless. Toothless shrinks down warily, glancing around at the surrounding mob. One dragon gets too close, sniffing Toothless' behind eagerly. Toothless SNARLS in annoyance, backing away immediately. Valka laughs, staring at Toothless in wonder.**_

Toothless grumbled indignantly over his rider's giggles. Those dragons were too nosy for their own good.

"Come on bud, they were just curious!" Hiccup laughed. Toothless rolled his eyes, clearly not caring.

Ali quiped, "Dude, there is such a thing called 'personal space'."

 **VALKA: Can I?**

 _ **Hiccup nods and Valka drops her staff, approaching Toothless with a hand outstretched.**_

 **VALKA: Oh he's beautiful!**

 _ **She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.**_

Once again, Hiccup was taken aback at how naturally his mom could befriend dragons, even ones she'd only met for a few minutes! Everything she did when approaching dragons were so… fluid and easy.

The same thought had run through Stoick's mind, as he stared in wonder at how naturally Valka conversed with other dragons. It almost seemed like she was one of them rather than a human. The idea that maybe she didn't even want to come back hurt him ten times over.

Ali said to Hiccup, "That woman stayed with dragons, since she was taken for twenty years. She became part dragon and she earned the trust of all these dragons and many more." Hiccup was amazed that his mom was now part of the dragon race.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind.**

Hiccup's heart dropped slightly at her words, and he sighed quietly. He'd been clutching onto the thought that Night Furies existed out there somewhere, on some faraway island that hadn't been discovered. But if his mom hadn't seen any, who's to say that there were any?

Ali said, "There hasn't been any proof of extinction of Night Furies. So maybe one day that will be your biggest discovery one day."

 ** _She inspects him as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her. Valka eyes the small nubs underneath Toothless' head and she gestures towards them happily._**

 **VALKA (CONT'D): And look, he's your age!**

 **HICCUP: (amazed) Wow…**

Hiccup perked up at the discovery, turning to stare at Toothless with a newfound fascination.

"You're _my_ age?" He asked incredulously. Toothless purred and licked his rider's face, laughing at the grossed out expression that came after. Ali said, "Hiccup, you thought Toothless was older than you? Please, he acts like a teenager at some points, so of course he'd be the same age as you."

Wiping off the excess drool, Hiccup couldn't help but feel even closer to Toothless from the fact. All this time, he'd imagined Toothless being years, maybe decades older than him, but in the end the Night Fury was as young and reckless as he was.

"Wait, how did she know how old he was?" Tuffnut asked, eyes widened in surprise.

"She was counting the small nubs underneath Toothless' head. Very impressive." Ali said. Fishlegs' eyes brightened at the new tactic.

"Woah… do I have small flaps under my face? Can you guess my age?" Tuffnut turned towards Ruffnut, lifting his head towards her. She groaned and shoved his face away, rolling her eyes.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): No wonder you get along so well.**

 ** _Valka emits dragon-like noises with Toothless, laughing playfully. Toothless grins, retracting his teeth in the process. Valka's eyes widen in surprise, and she reaches out to pet Toothless' tongue._**

Snotlout and the twins groaned, cringing away from the screen.

"Ew, she just pet his tongue! Who does that?" Snotlout managed, face pinched with discomfort.

"Like you haven't done anything worse." Astrid countered in exasperation, crossing her arms.

"Oh, one time I didn't wash my clothes for three weeks. Does that count?" Tuffnut piped up, puffing his chest out proudly. Snotlout turned green at the comment, no longer wanting to continue the conversation.

Ali snickered at Snotlout's expense.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): And retractable teeth? How did you manage to—**

 **HICCUP: -I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

 _ **She stiffens as her expression darkens.**_

Bringing up how he met Toothless was still a sore subject for him, especially considering the situation. Sure, it was how they first interacted, but he'd taken out Toothless' chance of flying on his own forever in the process. No matter how much Toothless showed that he didn't care anymore, it still filled his chest with guilt every time he thought about it.

 ** _She stands to stare at Hiccup before approaching some of her own dragons._**

 **VALKA: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared.**

Had it been months ago, Stoick would have felt no pity for those dragons, thinking that was what those beasts deserved. But now, he could only feel sorry for the victims and anger for the trappers that were responsible.

Hearing the stories of the disabled dragons only worsened Hiccup's guilt, and he wasn't sure how he would even respond to his mom afterwards. Would she associate them with one of those trappers, stealing away a crucial part of a dragon that it needed to live? The thought made him sick.

Toothless nuzzled his rider, sensing the growing distress. What he was so upset about, he wasn't so sure, but maybe he could cheer him up. Hiccup caught the gesture and smiled weakly at the dragon, reflexively reaching up to pet the Night Fury's head.

"I'm sorry Toothless… for hurting you." Hiccup said sadly, refusing to meet Toothless' eyes. The dragon would have none of that, however, and cooed firmly, laying his head in Hiccup's lap affectionately. Hiccup laughed slightly, hesitantly laying a hand on Toothless' head. Sure enough, the action did make him feel better.

 _ **Hiccup eyes the dragons guiltily, head ducked.**_

 **VALKA: (re: Toothless' tail) And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

 **HICCUP: Haha... Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down.**

 ** _She glares, confused._**

"Awkward…" Snotlout whispered semi-loudly, more than curious to see how his mom would react to the news.

Stoick felt himself tensing subconsciously as well, realizing with a start that she had no idea how much Berk had changed since she'd disappeared. Would she take it well? Would she be angry? He had an idea of how she might take it, but so much time had passed that now, he wasn't so sure.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Hey, it's okay though. He got me back. (playfully, to Toothless) Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!**

 ** _Hiccup throws an arm around Toothless and dramatically raises his prosthetic leg to show clearly. Valka observes their playful rapport with amusement._**

The crowd laughed at the playful jab, admiring how well Hiccup was taking his lost limb. Not many could joke about losing a leg as easily as Hiccup would have. Even Stoick let out a weak smile, amused that his son could lighten the mood with a subject like that.

"Gotta say, you don't see that quite often." Gobber whispered helpfully. He had to hand it to Hiccup for his ability to move on so quickly from something so potentially traumatizing as losing a limb and turning it into something he could joke out. That definitely hadn't been easy for _him_ when he'd lost a hand and foot.

Toothless purred happily, turning back to nuzzle his rider reassuringly. Hiccup managed a grin, scratching Toothless under the chin.

"I guess we really are even." Hiccup said quietly, Toothless nodding in confirmation. Ali said, "Continue to spoil him like that and then it's even." Hiccup smirked as Toothless laughed.

 **VALKA: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

Hearing his wife mention him sent a burst of nervous energy shooting towards Stoick. He wondered what her opinion of him was.

 **HICCUP: He didn't take it all that well.**

 ** _She mutters in agreement._**

Stoick deflated slightly, sensing that not much might have changed. She'd been taken during a time of brutal dragon wars, a time where Vikings clearly rivaled against the creatures. All except for her, but he hadn't listened.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

 ** _Valka glances up, at first surprised at his words, but then later smiling back towards Toothless dismissively._**

 **VALKA: If only it were possible.**

Hiccup frowned slightly, surprised at how blatantly she denied such a possibility. Of course, he probably wouldn't have believed such a thing either, but seeing him with Toothless should be a good convincing factor.

 **HICCUP: No, really, I –**

 **VALKA: - Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

Stoick slumped back in his chair, face conflicted. She didn't believe Hiccup. Did that mean she wouldn't even come back to Berk to see the truth? How he longed to show her that the village had changed, that _he_ had changed! But for now, all he could do was put his faith in Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hiccup mumbled, mostly to himself. Maybe convincing his mom would be harder than he thought. Clearly they both allied with dragons, so he could use that as a starting point. And he could explain everything that had happened to prove that Berk really was one with dragons now. He grinned; his mom definitely was as stubborn as he was, even his dad. But he would show her that people really could change, even someone like his dad.

Ali said, "Hiccup, these things take time. She has been away for a while, plus she was in the time when dragons and vikings were still enemies."


	12. Valka's Past

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT_**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons._**

An uncomfortable silence ran through the crowd, many Vikings shifting nervously at the scene. By now, seeing themselves attacking the dragons that were now their friends seemed terrible and cruel. Many of the dragons grimaced at the scene, but knew better than to be angered. Things have changed.

Hiccup frowned at the memory, remembering how miserable he'd been during those times. Fighting dragons was definitely something he never wanted to do in his lifetime. Ali said, "This was long ago, and now Viking and Dragons are friends, right?" Hiccup nodded.

 **VALKA: (V.O.) Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.**

Hiccup straightened, glancing up at the screen more closely in his surprise. His _mom_ had been looking for peace between dragons and Vikings? All this time, he'd thought he'd been the only one crazy enough to think such a thing.

Astrid was the most surprised of the other teens, although she wasn't sure why. It would make sense that was where Hiccup got his more peaceful-minded nature from, because it clearly wasn't from his father. But still hearing it from his mother himself was still something that brought a rush of shock.

 ** _A Viking is about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm._**

 **VALKA: Stop! You'll only make it worse!**

A surge of respect ran through Hiccup at the scene, and he couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face. His mom was definitely someone he would have gotten along with if he'd grown up with her. The smile faltered slightly when he wondered again why she hadn't come back. Had she given up on trying to convince Berk? He could understand why.

Ali said, "Say, didn't someone else say those words long ago?" Her eyes shifted to Hiccup as he remembered he said that when Toothless was captured back at the kill ring.

 ** _The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka before walking off._**

V **ALKA: (V.O.) It was a very unpopular opinion.**

Stoick winced slightly, knowing he'd been a part of that opinion. Back then, peace with dragons seemed unfathomable. Guilt coursed through him when he realized how right she'd been this whole time; he'd just never seen it until his son had nearly lost his life trying to save the village.

 ** _From off screen, Valka hears a roar and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house._**

 **VALKA: Hiccup!**

The crowd mumbled worriedly, eyeing the dragon that had damaged the chief's home. Clearly, Hiccup had survived the incident, but the sight was still jarring.

 ** _INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _FLASHBACK CONTINUED_**

 ** _Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner._**

 **VALKA: (V.O.) One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle.**

Stoick stiffened, remembering the night all too well. Even now, he could recall each detail with frightening clarity.

To Hiccup, hearing this story was new and he wasn't sure what to make of it. A dragon had broken into their home during a raid when he was a kid. Was that why his dad hated dragons so much?

Toothless instinctively curled closer around his rider, hating how vulnerable he was on the screen.

Hiccup turned to look towards Toothless, a small grin on his face.

"Calm down, you overprotective reptile." He teased, shaking his head amused at Toothless' indignant snort.

 ** _Valka rushes in, panicked as she grabs a sword. She raises it in front of her, ready to fight, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY HICCUP innocently plays with one of its talons._**

A stunned silence filled the room, seeing how docile dragons could be even in the midst of a raid. Clearly it wasn't even planning on harming the chief's son, although no one except Valka knew.

Stoick let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, eyeing the screen with wide eyes of disbelief. How could this dragon be so gentle towards a human it had never seen in its life, in the middle of _battle_?

"Gods, Hiccup. You were such a small baby!" Snotlout commented with a laugh.

"Then again, he's still small." Tuffnut added with a nod of his head.

"Yes, thank you for the reminder, Tuffnut." Hiccup replied with a wry grin.

Astrid couldn't help but think that Hiccup was actually a pretty cute baby. For some reason, she couldn't imagine another look for Hiccup as an infant. Ali said, "Aww! He's so cute!"

 **VALKA: (V.O.) I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed.**

Hiccup slumped back closer against Toothless' side, mind reeling. Everything about this scene seemed so surreal... and familiar.

Toothless had relaxed significantly upon seeing the dragon meant no harm to his rider, huffing and laying his head back down on top of his paws.

 ** _Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Hiccup's chin._**

"No fair, he already got a battle scar when he was only a baby!" Tuffnut complained, crossing his arms.

"So lucky." Ruffnut added grumpily.

Instinctively, Hiccup's hand went towards the bottom of his face, towards the scar that had been with him ever since he could remember. All that time, he'd assumed it had been a scar from a forge incident or just another act of clumsiness. But to think that it was actually from a rogue dragon in the middle of the raid that took his mother was overwhelming.

 ** _Valka eyes Hiccup worriedly as he begins to cry before turning back to eye Cloudjumper. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed. Cloudjumper moves closer, eyeing her curiously, posing no danger._**

 **VALKA: (V.O.) This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

Stoick wished that he'd been able to witness the scene the way his wife had. Maybe things might have changed earlier then, and Valka would never have been gone. But deep down, he knew that back then, his stubborn nature would have made it impossible for him to see past his hatred for dragons.

 ** _Suddenly, Stoick's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar._**

The crowd jumped, snapped out the intense silence they'd been immersed in as they watched something they never would imagine seeing. There was no question as to where the axe had come from, just a question of what happened next.

Hiccup's heart began to race despite himself. His dad definitely chose the wrong time to show up, especially when he knew his dad was seeing something completely different from what his mom had seen. To him, his wife and son were being threatened by a dangerous dragon. And that was all he would need to see to act.

 **STOICK: Valka, run!**

 ** _Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at Stoick and BLASTS!_**

 ** _Stoick DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze._**

Toothless growled in irritation at the dragon's actions, disapproving at the danger it put Hiccup in. Hiccup was oblivious to the Night Fury's tension, too busy eyeing the screen worriedly as chaos was starting to break out.

 ** _The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold of his wing._**

 **VALKA: No, don't!**

 ** _It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated._**

 **STOICK: Hold on!**

 ** _Stoick leaps through the fire into a roll toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar..._**

 **VALKA (O.S.): No! Stoick!**

Hiccup's heart sunk at his mom's voice, knowing exactly what had happened. Although why it happened was something that still remained a mystery to him.

Stoick felt like his heart was breaking all over again, almost like he was reliving that night for the second time. Never had he felt such despair and horror in one night than that one. He'd lost his wife and Hiccup had lost his mother.

Ali turned away from the scene as she remembered how her mom was taken away from her that day. Something she never wanted to remember again as long as she lived. Her tears started to fall as she remembered how she cried that day.

 ** _... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are GONE._**

 **STOICK: VALKA!**

 **VALKA: (distant) STOICK!**

 ** _Stoick and baby Hiccup watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky._**

 **STOICK: Valka...**

Seeing his dad in such a vulnerable state affected Hiccup more than he expected. He couldn't even be mad at his dad for his actions—it was something any other Viking would have done. His dad had been just trying to protect his family, and everything had just happened so _quickly_...

Ali couldn't blame the people who took her mom, they were just doing their job, they weren't given a choice.

A long silence fell across the room, not even the twins or Snotlout offering their own commentary amongst the brooding faces.

 ** _ON BABY HICCUP'S FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin..._**

Ali said, "That would explain your past fear of dragons." Hiccup turned stiff as he asked, "How did you know?" Ali said, "Three little words: Break-Neck-Bog." Hiccup remembered the day he found the little toy dragon when Trader Johan arrived to Berk and how Stoick told him that he tossed it to the sea as a child.

 ** _MATCH CUT TO: (INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN – DAWN) HICCUP'S FACE, with the matching scar._**

 **VALKA: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

That was definitely a line Hiccup could relate too, and a weak smile touched his face again. His mom thought in ways so similar to him, it was surprising and exciting.

 **HICCUP: Yeah, it runs in the family.**

Even Stoick cracked a small smile at the comment, knowing that it rang true for their case. So many times Hiccup had acted in ways that reminded him of Valka, sometimes so uncannily similar that it surprised even him.

 **VALKA: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.**

The words had barely sunk in as an immense relief filled Stoick. She didn't despise him or Berk. She stayed away for their safety, thinking it was the best option. As happy it made him, he couldn't help but feel worse that he made her believe she had to stay away for Berk's sake and for the dragons'.

 ** _Hiccup considers this, then raises his eyes to hers._**

 **HICCUP: How did you survive?**

 **VALKA: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here...**

 ** _She leads him to the edge of raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride._**

Hiccup's breath caught, much like everyone else's in the crowd. And he'd thought the queen dragon had been gigantic!

Snotlout rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly before gazing back up towards the screen. He turned to the twins next to him, who were in their own state of shock, their jaws about the fall off its hinges.

"Uh, you guys are seeing what I'm seeing right? I'm not dreaming?" Snotlout asked tentatively, shaking his head in disbelief when the twins nodded mechanically in response.

Fishlegs was the only one who seemed ecstatic at the sight, instantly going to examine the resting dragon with fascination, noting details quietly under his breath.

Astrid had to admit the sheer size of the dragon was impressive. Was it another queen dragon guarding its nest? It didn't seem any threatening at the moment, but then again, looks were deceiving. But if Hiccup's mom had lived for years, surely it was a good dragon.

Stoick hadn't thought he could have more things thrown at him in one moment, but here the other curveball. The last time he'd laid eyes on a dragon that size, Hiccup had lost a foot and more than half the village had nearly been killed. That experience in itself was enough for him to be extremely wary around these queen-like dragons, but Valka seemed completely at ease in such proximity to the dragon, so he made himself relax, trusting her instincts fully now.

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist.**

Many of the dragons in the back of the room had straightened up in surprise, reflexively lowering their heads in a sign of respect. The large majority of them hadn't ever seen or had little contact with a Bewilderbeast, but even through the screen they could feel the authority the dragon possessed.

"Alpha species..." Hiccup breathed quietly, eyes widening with wonder. Who knew such a dragon could exist? He couldn't help but get extremely excited at the prospect of actually seeing one up close like he would in five years.

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons.**

"Of _all_ dragons?! Can I have one?" Snotlout asked hungrily, eyes lighting up.

"Nu uh! I call dibs." Tuffnut countered with a smirk. Snotlout threw him a scowl, eyes narrowing.

"None of you are getting it." Astrid remarked stiffly before Snotlout could answer and start an all-out brawl in the middle of the seats. Thankfully, her comment had Snotlout glancing her way before he grumbled quietly and settled back into his seat.

 ** _Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse._**

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

"He breaths ice!" Fishlegs squealed, giddy with excitement. Who knew he'd learn so much new dragon info in one day! What he wouldn't give to live in this day forever.

Whispers began to spread among the crowd, discussing the new dragon with a mixture of wonder and wariness. A dragon that powerful could only be bad news if was under the wrong control.

Stoick had the same idea, but he was sure Valka was not with the bad people, especially Drago. He knew she was better than that, no matter how much time had passed.

 **On HICCUP, putting it together.**

 **HICCUP: Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**

 **VALKA: He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command.**

Living under the protection of an alpha dragon definitely seemed like a comforting option, Hiccup thought amusedly. The whole thing seemed unreal, but there it was right on the screen for him to see. To think that somewhere right now there was an alpha dragon with his mom living in an ice cavern filled with new dragons seemed too good to be true.

 ** _They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting Toothless excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering._**

Toothless grumbled irritatingly at the sight, already disliking how nosy those baby dragons were.

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) All but the babies, of course...**

 ** _The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs._**

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) ... who listen to no one.**

"I don't listen to anyone either." Tuffnut called out proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah! Me neither!" Ruffnut replied, cackling as she high-fived her brother.

 ** _The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief._**

 ** _Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless. Hiccup remains standing, eyeing the large dragon in awe._**

Seeing how truly small Hiccup was in comparison to the Bewilderbeast brought murmurs of surprise from the crowd. It definitely seemed to match the size of that queen dragon, maybe even bigger!

Even knowing that his mom would be next to him when it happened, Hiccup still felt a sense of anxiousness at the Bewilderbeast's watchful gaze. Would it accept him?

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...**

Stoick couldn't believe how much Valka had achieved since she'd been snatched from her home that night. She'd grown and lived with dragons, yet somehow she hadn't changed a bit. He grew extremely antsy, desperately wishing to meet her right then and there.

 ** _He acknowledges Hiccup with another icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair and eyebrows in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs._**

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) He likes you.**

"Nice hairdo, Hiccup." Snotlout laughed, pointing at the screen in amusement. The crowd joined in on the laughter, glad for the small moments of happiness they were witnessing.

Astrid grinned at the image, unable to stop herself from laughing slightly. Hiccup never failed to deliver with his antics, even if they were unintended.

Toothless gurgled in his own form of laughter, turning to glance towards his rider. Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully, grinning at the light atmosphere. It was nice to know an alpha dragon like the Bewilderbeast liked him.

 ** _Hiccup roughly runs his hands through his hair, shaking out the snow as he gazes back up with a smile on his face._**

 **HICCUP: Wow...**

 ** _She chuckles, delighting in his awe._**

 **VALKA: You must be hungry.**

"I'm so hungry, actually." Tuffnut remarked, replying as if talking to the screen. Ruffnut threw him an odd look, elbowing him in the side to get him to be quiet.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tuffnut hissed, his previous hunger instantly forgotten.

"Do I need a reason for everything?" Ruffnut grinned with mischief, batting her eyes innocently.

 **HICCUP: Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

 **VALKA: Good. It's feeding time.**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

Hiccup couldn't believe what he'd seen. His mom's story, the Bewilderbeast, all those new dragons... Everything made so much sense, but he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"My mom's pretty cool, isn't she bud?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless happily.

Toothless cooed in agreement, content that his rider looked so happy.

Most of all, Stoick was glad Hiccup actually got talk with and get to know Valka, something that he thought was never possible in this lifetime. His chest filled with hope they possibly could get back the family that they never had since that night of the raid. Valka could come back to Berk now that things were better, and Hiccup would have his mother back. And just as important, he'd have his wife again.


	13. Eret's Kidnapped and Fun with Mom

**_Chapter 13_**

 ** _Toothless playfully bounds around before he tucks himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, trying to befriend him, but Cloudjumper isn't having any of it. He lifts his wing and glances at Toothless shortly before he follows Valka out._**

Hiccup grinned at how eagerly Toothless was pining for the dragon's attention—it was just like how the Night Fury was when he wanted to go flying in the morning.

"Aw, does someone want a little bit more attention?" Hiccup teased, mock-pouting and patting Toothless on the head. The Night Fury shook his hand off with a grumble, rolling his eyes. Hiccup grinned, shaking his head and leaning back against Toothless contently.

 ** _EXT. OPEN SEA – NIGHT_**

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly circle a lone iceberg, being used as a rest stop for the Gang and their dragons. She lands with a frown, eyeing the distance._**

 **ASTRID: I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

Stoick inwardly groaned; he could already tell leaving the teens behind was a bad idea. But what choice did he have? Bringing them along at the risk of running into Drago was not a better option.

Astrid bit her lip, eyeing the screen nervously. Of course, if she'd been in that current situation, she'd be just as anxious. But now that she knew Hiccup was just fine, her future self was worrying for no reason. Her only concern was that she wouldn't do anything reckless, which was something she was prone to doing when it came to making decisions.

 **RUFFNUT: I don't like it either. Eret son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

Ali threw a raspberry at her hair as she looked annoyed, she got over men like that after she was 16.

Ruffnut sighed happily at the sound of his name, the grin back on her face. Tuffnut rolled his eyes, slugging his sister in the shoulder, hoping she'd be distracted enough to stop acting strangely. Sure enough, Ruffnut blinked once before turning to glare at her brother and reciprocating with another hard punch.

"What was that for?" She hissed, eyes narrowed.

Tuffnut glared back, crossing his arms defiantly. "Uh, other than stopping you from falling in love with the enemy?"

"He is _not_ the enemy!" Ruffnut responded with a frown, although the look in her eyes showed she wasn't completely confident in her reply. Tuffnut groaned and turned back towards the screen.

 **SNOTLOUT: But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

"Wait, _that's_ why I grew facial hair?!" Snotlout cried out in dismay. He subconsciously reached a hand towards his hairless face, trying to touch hairs that weren't yet there.

 ** _Fishlegs strokes his peach fuzz beard, meek and dejected._**

 **FISHLEGS: Me, too.**

Fishlegs flushed, unable to believe he'd actually gone as far as Snotlout to win Ruffnut's affections. He couldn't imagine himself being that determined to win her over, especially when she'd never been on his mind before.

Ruffnut grimaced at their comments, glancing at their facial hairs disdainfully. If they thought growing hair on their face would make her fall in love with them, they were so wrong.

 **ASTRID: What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? (resolute) We have to find them.**

Astrid sighed, not surprised that she'd come to that conclusion. Couldn't she just track Toothless down with Stormfly like she'd done before? Or were they too far away? But how else would she find Hiccup and his mother? Track Stoick?

 **FISHLEGS: (nervously) What? But Stoick said...**

 **ASTRID: It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!**

 ** _She takes off on Stormfly, determined._**

Stoick knew he should be proud of her leadership skills, but in this situation, blindly charging towards Drago was something that terrified him. Should they actually run into Drago, there was no way he would let the teens get out alive.

Hiccup eyed the screen worriedly as well, unsure of what exactly Astrid's plan was to track them down. If it was Astrid, it couldn't be _that_ crazy.

 ** _EXT. ICE FLOES – NIGHT_**

 ** _Eret's ship is beset by ice floes. The crew stirs on deck as he paces, grumbling, while nursing his head with a large chunk of ice._**

 **NO-NAME: Do we go back?**

 **ERET: We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own! If we don't turn up with dragons and fast –**

 ** _He's suddenly scooped up in Stormfly's talons with a yell._**

 **ASTRID: Careful what you wish for!**

Hiccup blinked once, thrown off guard with how forward Astrid was taking this mission. Maybe she _was_ a bit crazy with her ideas...

The teens couldn't help but laugh at the scene, drowning out Ruffnut's cries at future Astrid to handle Eret more gently. Astrid was the only one silently watching, getting a vague idea of what she was planning.

 **UG: (off-screen) Eret, son of Eret!**

 ** _Nets whiz past as Astrid and the Gang rocket out of range._**

 **ERET: What is this?!**

 **ASTRID: A kidnapping.**

"I like this kidnapping." Ruffnut confessed happily, clapping her hands together in glee.

Hiccup grinned at the straightforward way Astrid approached her plans, even if it meant kidnapping a dragon trapper that had tried to shoot them down a while ago.

Astrid flushed at the mixed responses from the Vikings around her. Some were murmuring with concern to see Berkians putting their lives at risk for a threat that wasn't there, but others were too busy praising the girl for her great Viking skills on a dragon. She kept her eyes on the screen, not wanting to miss a crucial scene, hoping that she wouldn't land any of the gang in trouble.

 ** _Ruffnut grabs his arm, clutching him possessively._**

 **RUFFNUT: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he?** ** _Can he?_**

 ** _Both Eret and Tuffnut groan as Tuffnut steers the dragon away from the dragon trapper._**

 **ASTRID: You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

Future Astrid's words hit Stoick and Astrid at the same time. They were going towards Drago's hideout, the place where Hiccup and Stoick definitely weren't at. Stoick felt his stomach drop in disbelief, knowing he wasn't even there to stop them from following through on such a reckless decision.

 **ERET: And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

 **ASTRID: That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**

 ** _Eret freezes at her words, eyes widening in surprise. In enthusiastic response, Stormfly pops open her talons, sending Eret plummeting. He wails and flails as he hurtles toward the ice far below._**

"What are you doing?!" Ruffnut cried out in horror, grasping at her seat and whipping her head towards Astrid frantically. The teen was too immersed in her own thoughts to notice the twin's stares, and Ruffnut eyed the screen again, desperately hoping they didn't just kidnap Eret to drop him to his death. Only Tuffnut looked the calmest at the scene, not at all concerned with the dragon trapper's fate.

Ali said, "He'll be fine, Astrid's not that heartless."

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from smirking, amused to see the lengths Astrid went to get her way. Even then, he knew she'd get the results she was hoping for because she was, well, Astrid.

 **ASTRID: (CONT'D) Good girl! Stormfly, fetch!**

 ** _She dives after him, just as enthusiastically._**

 ** _ON ERET, terrified, as the ground rushes up at him._**

 **ERET: ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!**

 ** _Stormfly suddenly SNATCHES him out of his free-fall before Eret could hit the ice._**

Ali said, "See?"

Ruffnut sighed and collapsed back into her seat, immensely relieved. Tuffnut rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to provoke his sister, secretly satisfied to have seen Ruffnut look so panicked.

 ** _Astrid giggles and cracks her knuckles as she stretches her arms out in front of her, a triumphant grin on her face._**

 **ASTRID: Works every time.**

Ali laughed as Hiccup grinned at Astrid's words, his mind flashing back to a similar time when he and Toothless had snatched Astrid into the sky when she'd been running from them after first discovering the Night Fury. His grin quickly melted when he realized the implication of her actions—they were heading towards Drago's camp thinking he was there, which he wasn't. And if what his dad said about Drago was true, that was a very bad idea.

 ** _EXT. SKY - EARLY MORNING_**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless follow Valka and Cloudjumper over a majestic fjord in the long rays of the low Arctic sun._**

 ** _Hiccup peers over his shoulder to see that a thick flock of dragons - nearly all of Valka's rescues - are close on their tail. He turns back to his mother, confused._**

 **HICCUP: Hey, I thought we were going to eat?**

 **VALKA: (with a mischievous grin) Oh, we are.**

"Doesn't look like it." Snotlout laughed, seemingly at not all worried at the thought of them going towards Drago's hideout. Astrid shook her head, shaking the thoughts out of her head as she calmed herself down. Once they saw Hiccup wasn't there, they could just leave and figure out his actual location, she convinced herself. She was getting too worried when there was such a simple solution.

Hiccup had his attention recaptured by the events unfolding on the screen, also slightly confused at what she meant by eating when they were miles up in the sky with their dragons.

 ** _She pulls up in front of Hiccup and Toothless before raising her hands to get them to stop. She directs his gaze below, where in the choppy water of the fjord, a group of Seashocker dragons are corralling a dense shoal of fish near the surface._**

 ** _Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast rises from deep below, scooping the fish up in its vast mouth as its tusks break the surface. It breaches just below Hiccup and Toothless, giving them a look before spitting the fish into the air and crashing back down into the sea. Hiccup's jaw drops at the sudden downpour of fish around him._**

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as Toothless barked excitedly, tail wagging in his happiness. Many of the dragons at the back of the room also perked up and purred eagerly, approving of such a tactic to eat fish.

The teens' jaws dropped as well, never having fathomed such a way to feed a large mass of dragons.

"Now that looks like my kind of lunch." Tuffnut remarked, high-fiving Snotlout afterwards.

The rest of the Vikings murmured in awe, never expecting to have seen such a thing in their lifetime.

 ** _Valka laughs at Hiccup's surprise as the hungry dragons race for the flailing fish, scooping them out of the air. Hiccup gestures to Toothless to join in and the Night Fury pulls into a high-speed vertical dive towards the ocean floor. The momentum sends Hiccup parallel to Toothless' back, one hand high in the air as Toothless levels back out, letting Hiccup readjust to the saddle. Toothless' mouth is overflowing with fish as he happily flies forward._**

Ali said, "Well, someone's happy like a lark."

Laughs filled the room, the atmosphere lightening at the happy ambience of the scene. Stoick even found it in himself to smile, never thinking he'd see his son and Val interacting while he was alive. It was definitely a sight he'd never wish to forget.

Toothless purred contently at the amount of fish he'd managed to obtain, curling up closer to Hiccup in response. Hiccup grinned, scratching the Night Fury under the chin. It was nice to see things going right for once.

 ** _EXT. SNOWY SHORELINE – LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup has his map spread out in the snow, explaining the various lands he's discovered during his explorations._**

Even after already seeing it once, the sheer size of the map still impressed Hiccup. To think that he'd have travelled to that many different lands in five years!

 **HICCUP: And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago...**

 ** _He looks up to see that Valka is no longer next to him, but she has sketched out the rest of the northern land masses in the snow, wowing Hiccup with just how far and wide she has explored._**

A loud murmur spread through the crowd again, unable to believe there could be more than what Hiccup had already gotten down on his map. Stoick was amazed, staring wide-eyed at the screen in disbelief. He couldn't believe Val could have accomplished so much after she'd... been taken.

Hiccup's jaw all but dropped at the screen, eyes widening in surprise before they lit up with excitement. The prospect of knowing that his mom had seen so much more sent a rush of eagerness through him, wishing he could explore what she had.

 ** _She returned to Hiccup's side with a smile. But his amazement is interrupted by Toothless joining in, drawing all over Valka's map with a giant icicle._**

Toothless purred at the familiar gesture, satisfied to see himself drawing again. Hiccup gave a quiet laugh at the screen before turning towards the Night Fury, a wry grin on his face.

"You never change, don't you?" He whispered playfully. Toothless ignored the jab and cuddled closer towards his rider, rumbling happily.

 ** _Hiccup simply shrugs as his mother giggles, and Cloudjumper watches curiously. Toothless pops into view, trying to release the icicle only to realize it's stuck to his tongue._**

Hiccup joined the laughter that filled the room, never tiring of the dragon's antics. Toothless rolled his eyes, but didn't bother responding, remaining curled up on the ground contently.

"I remember when you did that once." Ruffnut whispered gleefully towards her brother, who stared at her in confusion.

"I drew in the snow with an icicle in my mouth?" He asked, baffled.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot! But you did get your tongue stuck on a piece of ice. And the ice was stuck to the side of the Hall."

Tuffnut grinned widely, almost as if reminiscing on a good memory. "Oh yeah, that was totally awesome. I should try that again later."

"I'll help!" Ruffnut added.

 ** _EXT. WINDSWEPT CLIFF – LATER_**

 ** _Valka and Hiccup rise on their dragons, carried skyward by a strong coastal wind that thrusts vertical up shoreline cliff._**

 ** _One by one, dragons leap from the cliff and catch the strong updraft, popping their wings open like kites. They ride the wind and orbit around each other in a colorful, mesmeric dance. It's clearly a form of dragon play._**

Fishlegs was captivated, unable to sit still as he watched the dragons interacting in their habitat with barely contained excitement. What he wouldn't give to be there with Hiccup! Maybe not flying in the air like them, but close enough to observe them!

 ** _Hiccup, lifted off of his saddle by the force of the wind, grins in awe as he watches Valka walk across Cloudjumper's wing and onto several others, dragon-hopping from one to another, until she gracefully crosses Toothless from wing tip to wing tip, even going to ruffle Hiccup's hair playfully as she passed him._**

Stoick and the others watched silently, mesmerized by the sight. Val made her actions around the dragons look so fluid and simple, when in reality they needed a huge amount of trust to execute. Astrid couldn't help but be impressed at Hiccup's mother. He definitely got his dragon-loving personality from her, that's for sure.

"Woah, I need to try that." Snotlout mumbled as his eyes widen as they could go.

Hiccup blinked once, at a loss for words. He'd never thought of ever trying to dragon-hop with the others. Then again, he himself couldn't do such a feat, seeing as how he needed to work Toothless' tail to keep them airborne. But it sure looked like something he might try to show the others, especially Astrid.

 ** _She then drops out of sight, reappearing a moment later standing atop Cloudjumper. Hiccup is in utter awe of her. They break apart from the horde of dragons to fly up higher above the clouds, until it's just the pair again flying side by side._**

 ** _Valka breathes in the frigid air. Lets it out blissfully._**

 **VALKA: When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel...**

 **HICCUP: Free.**

"That's for sure." Hiccup whispered in agreement, Toothless cooing in return.

 ** _She opens her eyes and looks at Hiccup in surprise. He turns and looks at her, grinning. She smiles back, before facing the front again and spreading her arms out joyfully._**

 **VALKA: This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**

Stoick watched his wife's actions on the screen, but something tugged at his chest as he continued to observe her new lifestyle. She looked... happier that she'd seem to have been on Berk, especially during the dragon raids. Maybe she'd prefer to keep things this way forever. The thought alone threatened to tear his heart in two.

Ali said, "Stoick, I promise you, when the next scene of the Sanctuary appears, you'll really be surprised, trust me." Stoick looked at the woman, the last time he didn't trust her, but she ended up being right, so hoping her words were true, he gave a small smile of hope.

 ** _She glances back towards Hiccup with a small laugh. Hiccup grins before he leans down and pulls the lever to lock it in place. He unhooks himself from the saddle._**

 **HICCUP: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon.**

"Uh, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Snotlout asked worriedly, eyeing the teens next to him. Astrid already knew the answer, sighing quietly as she watched, hoping that things wouldn't end up with him crashing this time around.

Stoick tensed again, unsure if Val would even understand what Hiccup was going to do. Surely, she must have seen crazier things, but he couldn't help but worry that things could go wrong.

"Oh boy..." Hiccup exhaled, praying to the Gods that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself in front of his mom if he was going to try doing that trick again.

 ** _He lifts his legs, getting into a crouching position on Toothless._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): But can you** ** _fly_** **?**

 ** _Hiccup RUNS OFF of Toothless. The action startles Valka, and she quickly leans over Cloudjumper to follow Hiccup's movements with a gasp._**

There was a collective silence as nearly everyone held their breaths in anxious energy, some of them expecting the worst. Stoick flinched the most, half fearing his idiotic son was going to go crashing into the mountains and half hoping Val wouldn't try diving after Hiccup in an attempt t o save him.

Toothless grumbled in disapproval, but Hiccup paid no mind to it, a grin growing on his face as adrenaline took over his worries.

 ** _Hiccup hurtles towards the snowy terrain before pulling open his stowed wings, catching the wind and sending him flying back towards the sky._**

"I still want to try that." Tuffnut added, voice tinged with awe.

"Me too! I can totally pull that off." Snotlout piped in, puffing out his chest.

Stoick exhaled in relief, thanking the Gods that his son would live to see another day. The crowd murmured, impressed. Seeing the chief's son 'flying' again was still quite a sight to see.

 ** _Valka grins in astonishment as Cloudjumper glances towards Toothless, who shoots him a smug look before diving down closer towards Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP: Haha! Whoo hoo!**

 ** _Hiccup is exhilarated to be flying on his own again, sharply rotating his body so that he's gliding on his back facing the sky. He scans the clouds for his mom but is confused to see no one. To his right, Valka ascends into his line of vision, grinning and holding her arms back out on top of Cloudjumper._**

Hiccup was more relieved that his mom wasn't angry at him for acting so recklessly, feeling his heart swell to see them so happy together. Who knew his mom would be so... cool?

"He's definitely like Valka, I gotta say." Gobber mumbled, clearly not surprised. Stoick nodded mutely, just as enlightened to see how happy the pair was interacting with their dragons.

 ** _Hiccup grins and twists his body back around to normal gliding position. He yells out excitedly before realizing that he was heading toward yet another large rock formation, this time covered in snow._**

"Yes! More crashes! I love crashes!" Tuffnut yelled, sharing an approving grin with his sister. Astrid knew she would normally be alarmed, but she knew Toothless enough that she knew he'd pull through in the end, like he did last time.

Stoick wasn't even afraid anymore, sighing in exasperation as he wearily eyed the screen again. Hiccup hardly ever listened, no matter how dangerous something seemed. Nothing like the timid little boy he once was.

 **HICCUP: Uhhh! Oh no!**

 ** _Toothless pours on the speed again, grabbing Hiccup as they pass through an opening between the rock formation and tumbling down the hill, leaving snow flying in their wake._**

"Thanks again, bud." Hiccup whispered gratefully, patting the Night Fury on the head jovially. Toothless grumbled, less upset knowing that his rider had been safely rescued in his paws.

 ** _Toothless slowly unfolds his wing before straightening in alarm, realizing Hiccup isn't in his arms. He glances between his paws and his back frantically, jerking in surprise when Hiccup pops out of the snow enthusiastically just in front of him. The Night Fury's eyes narrow into exasperation._**

 **HICCUP: Ha! Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!**

Hiccup felt his head jerk forward, turning around to glare at Toothless as he rubbed at the back of his head where the Night Fury had batted him with using his tail.

"What? We're alive, aren't we?" Hiccup exclaimed, grinning at the annoyed glare the dragon was throwing him.

 ** _Toothless sneezes, shaking off the excess snow off himself before glaring at Hiccup off screen. Hiccup's attempting to repack his flight suit when Toothless' tail suddenly swipes under Hiccup's feet, sending him sprawling back in the snow._**

 **HICCUP: Ugh!**

Laughter rolled through the crowd, already familiar with the close interactions Hiccup and Toothless had with each other. Stoick pulled out of his concern for his son's safety, laughing along with the group. The future didn't look quite so bad after all.

Ali said, "Oops. Better luck next time."

It was Hiccup's turn to shoot a sharp look at Toothless, who rumbled a dragon-like laugh in response.

"Guess we're even now, then." Hiccup added lightly, the dragon nodding in agreement happily.

 ** _Valka laughs as she jogs through the snow to her son. She instantly goes to eyeing his flight suit in fascination, examining his fin and wings._**

 **VALKA: Incredible!**

 **HICCUP: Well, not bad yourself.**

 ** _Caught up in her examination, Valka's hand lands on Hiccup's cheek. She pulls her hand back hesitantly, unsure of his reaction. Hiccup gives a small smile, and it gives her the courage to place her hand back onto his cheek gently. Hiccup leans into her touch briefly as Valka's smile widens._**

The gesture seemed so trivial yet it meant so much to Stoick, and he was glad he was able to witness it. The affection was something he rarely showed Hiccup as he grew up without a mother to care for him. Knowing that he finally got to experience a mother's love, no matter how late into the future, made him feel a bit more at ease.

Hiccup's eyes were wide as he watched the screen intently. He'd never thought he would ever get to hug his mom or even talk to her as he grew up, but now he was watching himself bond with her five years into the future.

 **VALKA: All this time, you took after me. And where was I? (remorseful) I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?**

Deep down, Hiccup already knew what he would say, because it would never change no matter how many years passed between them. It didn't matter that she'd been gone all those years—she was still his mom.

 ** _Hiccup stares downward briefly before lifting his eyes towards and smiles, a simple acknowledgement that all is forgiven._**

Stoick's heart lifted to see the confirmation of Hiccup's acceptance. He knew they'd get along, but a small part of him feared his son might have harbored a bit of resentment that Val had chosen never to come back home and live with her family. His forgiveness meant that their chances of living together again were almost possible.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like...**

 ** _Valka walks towards Toothless and finds a spot at the top of Toothless' neck and rubs in a circular pattern. In response, his dorsal blades slowly crack, split and extend, forming a pronounced, aerodynamic 'V' down the length of his back and tail._**

Many of the Vikings let out a noise of surprise, leaning forward from their chairs to stare more closely. Fishlegs especially was excited, practically bouncing in his chair as his eyes lit up at the discovery.

"Woah! Toothless has spikes! Cool!" Tuffnut yelled, grinning. Spikes were definitely something he liked. The dragons were just as impressed, none of them having known the Night Fury had a trait like that either. What other secrets did it possess?

 **HICCUP: Wow...**

 **VALKA: Now you can make those tight turns.**

Hiccup balked, his eyes wide in surprise. All this time, and he'd never have known Toothless had that special feature to him. He turned towards the Night Fury, who looked just as excited at the discovery.

"What do you say, bud? Wanna try it out?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. Toothless immediately leaped to his feet, spinning in a quick circle before nodding. Hiccup smiled and got to his feet, dusting off his tunic before reaching towards the Night Fury's neck. He searched for a bit, unsure of where exactly he needed to press to reveal the dorsal blades. His mom had done it so quickly and effortlessly he'd barely comprehended what she'd done. After a few failed attempts, he managed to locate the small crook and he pressed carefully in a circle, hoping he wouldn't accidentally hurt Toothless.

A few small cracks resonated from the dragon's body, and the blades easily popped out and spread down along the length of his spine. Toothless purred enthusiastically, licking Hiccup on the cheek as he clapped his blades happily. Hiccup stood watching in amazement, eyeing the dorsal blades in fascination.

"Wow..." He muttered, eyes bright with elation. He glanced at the screen before gesturing towards Toothless to sit back down, not wanting to get too distracted from the screen lest he miss something.

 ** _Toothless shudders, as if experiencing a much-needed chiropractic adjustment. He glances at his newest addition excitedly before bounding over to Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP: Did you know about this?**

 ** _Toothless merely grins, giddily retracting and splaying his dorsal blades like a kid with a new toy._**

Toothless contently clapped in unison with the future Toothless, drawing laughter from his rider. Hiccup watched the screen more eagerly, hoping his mom would show more little secrets from dragons that she'd acquired.

 **VALKA: Every dragon has its secrets. And, I'll show them all to you!**

Fishlegs pouted at the statement, wishing he could know their secrets. They would definitely be handy to add to the Book of Dragons and expand Berk's knowledge of each species.

 ** _Toothless bounds around the snow, burrowing tunnels underneath._**

 **VALKA: (CONT'D) We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

The prospect lifted Hiccup's excitement, and he couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face. To be finally reunited with his mom and to go exploring for dragons with seemed too good to be true.

Stoick grew hopeful at Val's words—she sounded like she was willing to come back home, back to where things began. Although her obvious exclusion of him from the equation of exploring with them was a bit disheartening, he knew she didn't know just how much the situation had changed on Berk.

 ** _Toothless bounds out from the snow, spraying snow onto Cloudjumper and onto his head. Cloudjumper promptly tilts his head, dumping the snow back onto Toothless, who shakes it off as the Hiccup and Valka chuckle at the sight. Toothless bends down to show his new blades to Cloudjumper as Valka turns towards Hiccup._**

 **VALKA: This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!**

The crowd murmured with quiet enthusiasm, eager to learn more of a better world with dragons. The dragons themselves perked up, eyeing the screen with renewed interest.

"Ha, he dumped snow on Toothless! I should do that to you." Ruffnut cackled to Tuffnut.

"Snow on my face? I like it!" Tuffnut complied happily, rubbing his hands together.

 **HICCUP: Yeah, I mean... that sounds... amazing.**

 ** _She pulls him into a hug - forceful, bursting with emotion. Hiccup pauses in surprise before hugging Valka back._**

Stoick grinned at the scene, loving that he could witness his wife finally getting to be a mother to Hiccup. Seeing his son accept her back to easily made it all the more better.

Hiccup couldn't stop his smile from growing wider, glad to see that he could finally hug his mom for the first time. This definitely was a moment he wished he could live in right now. Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup, and the boy turned briefly from the screen to smile at the Night Fury before scratching the top of the dragon's head.

 ** _They share a cathartic moment, before Hiccup peels away from he_** r.

 **HICCUP: (CONT'D) This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago – together!**

If Hiccup, was anything, Stoick thought, he was definitely the most stubborn boy he'd ever known. To see that he was still focused on trying to chase down Drago even after all the events that had occurred was exasperating. He prayed that Val wouldn't make the mistake of agreeing with him blindly.

The mention of Drago's name sent another jolt of alarm through Hiccup, temporarily jerking him out of the peaceful moment he was experiencing on the screen. He'd nearly forgotten that Drago was still a threat, too immersed in the thought of living happily with a reunited family with dragons on Berk.

 ** _She chuckles incredulously._**

 **VALKA: What? There's no** ** _talking_** **to Drago.**

The chief sighed in relief, thankful that she still had her senses intact enough to shake some sense into Hiccup. If both he and Val tell him 'no', then surely his son will back down and realize that this is a fight they can't win.

"Why can't we talk to him? Can he not talk?" Tuffnut whispered dramatically towards Astrid. She threw him a sharp look, not bothering to give him a reply. Her gaze went back towards the screen, mind reeling. She and the gang were heading towards Drago's camp with the help of that dragon trapper. Hiccup was with his mom on some snowy terrain. And the chief and Gobber are tracking down Hiccup. Needless to say, none of them were together, and that could prove to be a problem should something go wrong.

Ali said, "Sounds to me like she had her fair shares of experiences with that guy and they did not end well."

 **HICCUP: But we have to-**

 **VALKA: No. We must protect our own.**

Hiccup felt his heart sink slightly to hear his mom even tell him his idea was a bad one. There was no mistaking she was just like his dad. Maybe he could convince her to change her mind—if he tried hard enough, he knew he could get Drago to listen to his side of the story, and show him that dragons were allies, not weapons.

"She's just like you, I gotta say." Gobber whispered quite loudly to Stoick. The chief laughed quietly, recognizing the phrase she echoed from him happily.

 ** _Cloudjumper lumbers over and Valka affectionately pets him._**

 ** _Hiccup rolls his eyes, exasperated at the familiar line._**

 **VALKA (CONT'D): Now come on, we should be getting back.**

 ** _Before Hiccup can say anymore, he hears heavy breathing next to him, and looks over to see Toothless with a gaping grin, clapping his dorsal blades again._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

While the crowd was busy laughing over the last scene, Hiccup stared thoughtfully towards the ground, one hand drumming his fingers on his knee. Maybe Drago was a bit more hostile than others that he'd met, but it didn't mean that he couldn't try. Surely, they were all human, so it wouldn't hurt to try talking to him. His mom and dad were just overreacting, being the protective people they were. Toothless clapped his dorsal blades again happily in response to the screen, warbling noise shook Hiccup out of his thoughts, and he turned towards the Night Fury with a small smile.

"Everything's gonna work out," he said, more to himself than anything, "we just have to try."


	14. Meet Drago and Parent's Reunion

**_Chapter 14_**

 ** _EXT. ICE CAVE - DAY_**

 ** _(Scene 1350 - Meet Drago)_**

 ** _Astrid and the gang stealthily approach a cluster of tabular icebergs, collapsed against each other at the mouth of a maze. Stormfly drops Eret to the snow, but before he can flee, she lands atop him and nests like a hen with her egg._**

The teens and Ali unsuccessfully tried stifling a snicker, stealing a glance at the indignant look on Ruffnut. She crossed her arms and glared at the screen, eyes flashing with disapproval at the way they were treating Eret.

Ali said, "Aww. Isn't that sweet, she likes him." Astrid snickered at Ali's remark.

 **ERET: Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!**

 **ASTRID: Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?**

"Clearly not." Snotlout snorted, the smirk still on his face. He flinched when Ruffnut's fist instantly met his shoulder afterwards, the hit nearly sending him tumbling off his seat. "What was that for?"

Ruffnut equaled his glare, offering no words as she turned back towards the screen. Snotlout rolled his eyes, muttering quietly to himself as he tried to rub the feeling back into his shoulder.

 **Stormfly crushes him in place under her weight, using her wings to shovel snow in and encase Eret within.**

 ** _ERET: (strained) Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?_**

Astrid grinned, amused at Stormfly's antics. Clearly the Deadly Nadder had taken a liking to the dragon trapper, but she couldn't bring herself to be as trusting of the man yet.

 ** _Astrid crawls up the rising ridge to reveal..._**

 ** _A MASSIVE FLOTILLA, moored together like a floating camp in the deep water between collided icebergs._**

 ** _Thick chains run deep into the water, where great blasts of bubbles erupt on the surface. The unseen creature rocks the ships. Its effect alone describes it as gargantuan._**

Many of the villagers shifted uncomfortably at the sight, more worried about the teens' safety than anything. Nothing about that area looked safe and inviting.

Stoick prayed that Astrid would have the sense to realize the place wasn't safe enough for them to go barging into, even if they did think he or Hiccup was in danger. With that many ships, and whatever was underneath the water, there were so many things that could go wrong.

 **ASTRID: What's down there?**

 ** _Fishlegs rifles through his note cards contained in his belt pouch._**

 **FISHLEGS: Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.**

"Wait, a minute, you made little note cards on _dragons_?" Tuffnut laughed, slightly impressed at how dedicated Fishlegs was to knowing his dragon info. Fishlegs flushed at the fact, although his face was shining with admiration and pride. Dragon cards seemed like a pretty handy idea! Just like for situations like the one they were in on the screen!

Hiccup drummed his fingers on his knee, too busy trying to gather Fishlegs' quick tidbits of information to concentrate on the teens speaking near the front. A dragon that large living under the water sounded new to him, and to see it on the enemy's side was unnerving.

 ** _Suddenly, Stormfly is alerted to an encroaching menace and takes wing. BLOW DARTS whiz through the air, hitting the other dragons. The effect is immediate - they fall to the ground, unconscious. Drugged._**

Dread flooded Stoick's stomach—there goes any chance of them escaping in time. He cursed under his breath at the unfortunate turn of events, but he knew he couldn't blame them. Astrid was making the right calls when she suspected something went wrong, and he _did_ leave them alone like that on the iceberg for quite a while. But at this point, they were going to be hand-delivered straight to Drago, which definitely complicated things.

The dragons hissed at the sudden violent attack, especially the teens' dragons, feeling irritated to be knocked so easily. Toothless growled menacingly at the screen, bristling at the unknown threats. Hiccup shushed him quietly, although his eyes were filled with the same fear and worry that his dad had.

 **FISHLEGS: Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?**

 ** _Eret spring to his feet and draws his blades. Astrid and the Gang find themselves surrounded by soldiers, camouflaged in polar bear furs, and poised to fire darts. They're outnumbered. Fishlegs raises his hands, dropping the cards._**

"Uh oh." Tuffnut mumbled.

"So much for a rescue mission." Ruffnut added in defeat.

Astrid's mind was racing, already trying to think of a way they could escape the attackers. But what could they do? They were outnumbered, and their dragons were knocked out. In the back of her mind, she remembered Stormfly had flown off before the attack. Could she have gone to fetch Stoick or Hiccup? Her chest lightened slightly at the possibility. Just slightly.

 ** _EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - DECK - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _DRAGO BLUDVIST, a hulking figure draped in a dragon skin cloak, crouches over the prow of the fleet's grisly flagship, adorned in massive dragon bones and skulls. His scarred face is masked by thick, grizzled dreadlocks._**

Stoick stiffened at the figure, eyes narrowing in hostility. Even after all these years, Drago looked exactly the same. Oh, how he wished he could go through the screen and give the bloodthirsty man a piece of his-

"Looks friendly." Gobber piped up, chuckling nervously. At Stoick's fierce glare, the blacksmith cleared his throat and went back to his silent nature.

 **ERET: (O.S) Drago!**

 ** _Drago grumbles and turns to see Astrid, Eret, and the Gang being forcibly escorted onto the deck. Eret SHAKES HIMSELF FREE._**

 **ERET (CON'T): Get off me!**

 ** _In the background, a sledge, loaded with Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch and Barf - all unconscious - is dragged onto the deck by armored dragons._**

"I don't see this ending well." Snotlout whispered, catching the worried look on Astrid's face. She didn't respond this time, too busy intently watching the scene, trying to catch any opening for escape.

Hiccup had straightened up, hands clenched on top of his knees as he nervously watched the scene unfold. This was bad, really bad. As smart as Astrid was, this definitely looked like a losing situation for them. Maybe his dad was nearby and would track them down with his dragon. That was all he could hope for at this point.

 **ERET (CONT'D): Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here?**

 ** _The soldiers disarm him, pushing him forward as Drago approaches._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.**

"He's just handing our dragons over? We kidnap him and bring back to Drago and this is how he repays us?" Tuffnut exclaimed indignantly, his aversion to Eret growing stronger with each passing second. He turned towards the others, suddenly grinning triumphantly. "Told you guys he was bad. I called it."

Fishlegs had paled immensely, looking like he would pass out any second. Ruffnut's face had been frozen in a mix between hurt and disbelief, while Snotlout and Astrid just looked... worried.

 ** _Hookfang awakens, groggily shaking off the effect of the blow- dart. He rears as soldiers struggle to reign him in._**

 **SOLDIER #1: Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!**

 **SOLDIER #2: Give me some backup here!**

Snotlout perked up, eyes lighting up with anticipation. "Yeah, just watch. Hookfang's gonna save the day! Cause he's my dragon! And I'm the best! Snotlout Snotlout, oi oi oi!"

At this point, even Astrid didn't have the time to be annoyed by the teen's bragging, also hopeful that Hookfang could pull something off or at the least create a diversion for them to plot an escape.

 **DRAGO: Drop the ropes.**

 ** _They do so. Hookfang bucks and roars, chasing off the soldiers, then focusing on Drago as he closes in. The armored dragons avert their eyes and cower as Drago passes._**

 ** _Hookfang HISSES a warning, but Drago approaches and growls back, undaunted._**

 ** _Hookfang BLASTS. In a blur, Drago wraps himself in his dragon skin cloak. The sticky, napalm-like fire splatters against the fireproof scales, enveloping Drago in dripping flames as he persists forward without missing a step._**

The whispering in the crowd intensified, alarmed at the fire-proof cloak the man wielded. It could even withstand Monstrous Nightmare fire! Snotlout had deflated, watching the screen in horror at the turn of events.

 ** _As the blast ends, Drago drops the cloak, closing in and holding a cold stare. Hookfang lets out a ferocious ROAR. Drago YELLS back with a fierce, savage scream, interrupting Hookfang and causing him to recoil. Drago whirls his bull- hook overhead and STABS it into the deck planks._**

The yell had everyone in the room jumping in surprise except for Stoick and the dragons. Never had they seen someone yell so aggressively to subdue a dragon. As terrifying as it was, it seemed effective; many of the dragons in the back of the room had quieted, some even subconsciously backing away from the screen in response.

Hiccup watched Drago nervously, disturbed at how he was interacting with the dragons. It was the complete opposite of what he did to befriend the dragons on Berk. Drago was forceful, aggressive, dominant. Hiccup was more patient, quiet, inviting.

 ** _Hookfang stirs, his aggression fading in the face of Drago's unflinching show of dominance._**

 ** _After a moment, Hookfang averts his eyes and lowers his head in submission. Drago places his boot upon Hookfang's snout, pressing it into the deck planks._**

Snotlout stiffened in anger, nearly jumping out of his seat as if to stop the man. "Who does this guy think he is, stepping on Hookfang like that?" He yelled, eyes alight with resentment. Astrid held the boy back and firmly pushed him back into his seat, although her expression held the same anger Snotlout possessed.

Stoick glared at the screen, hating how easily Drago took control of the situation in all the wrong ways. The man was definitely someone who couldn't be reasoned with. Hiccup should know that by now.

 **SNOTLOUT: Hookfang!**

 **RUFFNUT: Hey!**

 **ASTRID: What are you doing?!**

 **DRAGO: (quiet, to the dragon) You belong to me, now.**

Hookfang growled threateningly from the back of the room, echoed by the snarls of the other dragons. She only belonged to Snotlout, and the dragon would give her loyalties to no one else.

 ** _Drago notices the saddle on Hookfang's back. His eyes wander to the saddle on Meatlug. Alarm flashes in Drago's eyes._**

 **ERET: And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**

Ali said, "This is way I rather be single."

Astrid muttered a curse under her breath, pointedly ignoring when Tuffnut yelled "I told you so!". She had gotten them all in this mess, and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of it.

Stoick had gotten completely tense, fearing for their lives. This was bad, extremely bad. And there was no one there to help the kids.

"Come now, Astrid's a smart lass. I'm sure she'll figure a way out of this mess." Gobber whispered, laughing half-heartedly in an effort to lighten the mood. Stoick nodded mechanically, although he barely registered what the blacksmith had told him.

Toothless grumbled in surprise when Hiccup suddenly straightened, pulling out of the comfortable position he'd been in against the Night Fury's side. The dragon could smell the fear from his rider before he could read it in Hiccup's eyes as he turned towards him. "Oh Gods, this is bad. This is really bad..." He mumbled, eyes wide with concern. His friends were in trouble, and it looked like there was nothing he could do to help. Just that thought was enough to frustrate him to no end.

 **ASTRID: What?! Are you kidding me?**

 **RUFFNUT: Aw, but you were so perfect!**

"More like the perfect enemy, am I right?" Tuffnut laughed, nudging his sister provokingly. Ruffnut growled and immediately punched her brother on the shoulder, starting a brief fistfight that Fishlegs hurriedly stopped from escalating.

 **ERET: Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They -**

 ** _In a flash, Drago stops toward Eret and seizes him by the throat._**

Hiccup winced at the action, subconsciously leaning back towards Toothless. Drago definitely seemed as cruel as his dad described him.

 **DRAGO: How many?**

 ** _As Eret chokes, stammering, Astrid whispers to the gang._**

 **ASTRID: Drago doesn't have them after all.**

"A great deduction." Snotlout deadpanned, and his words were enough to have Astrid whipping around towards him, eyes blazing.

"Will you stop with that? Do you not see the situation we're in?" She snapped, hands clenched as if to hit him. Snotlout didn't withdraw this time, turning to glare back with equal intensity. "Yeah, and whose fault is it?"

The question seemed to drain all the anger out of her, replaced with guilt. He was right, and they all knew it. She slumped back against her chair with a long sigh, and Snotlout coughed uncomfortably next to her, the anger seemingly gone from him as well. She felt him awkwardly pat her shoulder before saying, "Don't worry, we'll survive this. I mean, we've survived a dragon the size of an island!"

Ali said, "For once, Snotlout makes a good point." Astrid grinned weakly at the comment, mostly grateful for his reassurance, but the doubt didn't clear from her eyes.

 **DRAGO: HOW MANY?**

 **ASTRID: Hundreds! A whole island full!**

 ** _His grip tightens around Eret's neck as he turns to Astrid._**

The crowd muttered, unsure of how the girl's plan would pan out. With their limited knowledge of this Drago, they weren't sure how he'd take it. Would the possibility of an island full of dragons scare the man away?

 **ERET: I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.**

 ** _From behind, Astrid nods a covert signal to the Gang - she has a plan._**

 **ASTRID: Oh, yes they will!**

Hiccup gripped the edge of his tunic nervously, growing even more concerned with what Astrid was saying. Was this route really the best plan to drive Drago away? From what he saw, he didn't look like the type to get scared that easily.

Astrid had gone still, watching the screen intensely in the hopes that she wouldn't mess up again. She'd already gotten them in a big enough hole; hopefully, she could do something to get them out of it.

 ** _Drago drops Eret as Astrid advances, staring Drago down. Eret tries to signal her to stop, but it's no use._**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D): They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick -**

 **DRAGO: - Hiccup?**

 **ERET: He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.**

Hiccup made a noise of indignation, crossing his arms. What was that even supposed to mean? Sure he was small, but he'd outsmarted Eret both times they'd encountered each other. Toothless rumbled with laughter, and Hiccup threw the dragon a dissatisfied glare.

Stoick shifted uncertainly—Drago was a wild card, but he could assume that mere threats wouldn't make Drago back down. In fact, it might just be a challenge that he would want to beat.

 **ASTRID: He's only the son of Stoick the Vast...**

 ** _Drago's eyes narrow upon hearing Stoick's name._**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D): ... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!**

"Um, I think _I'm_ the dragon master?" Snotlout countered confidently, puffing his chest. "You wish you were." Tuffnut replied, cackling with his sister.

Hiccup flushed at the amount of praise Astrid was saying to Drago about him. He'd never heard her compliment him that much, and it was nice to hear, even in the midst of the situation they were in.

 **DRAGO: Dragon master? I ALONE control the dragons!**

 **TUFFNUT: Nope, mm-mm.**

 **FISHLEGS: Sorry!**

 ** _Snotlout and Ruffnut chuckle in response._**

Aside themselves, the crowd laughed at the nonchalant nature the teens had, even when surrounded by hostile figures.

 **ASTRID: And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!**

Toothless purred in agreement, clearly liking the idea of blasting enemy ships.

 ** _Eret fidgets uneasily, trying to avoid the tension._**

 **RUFFNUT: Then they'll be crying like babies!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Funny and beautiful.**

 **FISHLEGS: Good one, babe!**

 ** _Ruffnut groans, exasperated by their smarmy advances._**

"That's still weird and gross." Ruffnut gagged, shuddering in terror. Fishlegs and Snotlout coughed uncomfortably, still unsure what to make of their advances on the twin. Never in a million years would they have expected to make moves on _Ruffnut_.

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...**

 ** _Drago grabs Eret by the face and bears down on him._**

 **DRAGO: First there was one rider. And now all of Berk? (to Eret) And YOU led them to me?!**

 ** _He THROWS Eret across the deck._**

 **ERET: Drago!**

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Tuffnut grinned, loving the horrified look on Ruffnut's face.

"What if he injured Eret's beautiful face?! That was not okay!" Ruffnut cried, reaching for her own face as if it were Eret's.

 **DRAGO: CEASE** **ALL** **PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! (savoring it) WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK!**

 ** _Soldiers CHEER in the thousands as Astrid looks around in shock, dread dawning in her eyes._**

An audible gasp resonated through the Vikings, mixed with frantic mutterings spreading amongst them. Were they doomed? Could their dragons handle his army?

Astrid felt her heart drop to her stomach—it's as if everything that went wrong happened in one terrible moment. She'd definitely done it now.

Ali said, "Way to go, Astrid! You just endangered Berk!"

Stoick glared at the screen, his resentment for Drago reaching an all-time high. He knew Astrid would beat herself up over this, thinking it was her fault. He didn't blame her though; from what he could tell, Drago was already preparing to begin attacks along the archipelago anyways. He couldn't pin the madman's actions on her.

"Well that's just lovely." Hiccup mumbled, leaning heavily against Toothless. It wasn't Astrid he blamed though; Drago was the one making the bad calls, and he needed to talk to him before he went to attack Berk. Hopefully, the future plays out the way he hoped and things could get resolved peacefully.

 **ERET: Drago!**

 ** _DRAGO: And get rid of him._**

"What?!" Ruffnut squeaked, seemingly more concerned for his life than hers. Tuffnut rolled his eyes in exasperation, letting out a long sigh.

 **ERET: Drago, please!**

 ** _The soldiers HURL throwing knives at Eret..._**

 ** _But Stormfly lands in a blur of wings, shielding Eret from the flurry of blades. She whips her tail, throwing spikes in all directions._**

 **ASTRID: Stormfly!**

 ** _Stormfly ROARS protectively, hiding Eret within her wings, until a well-blown dart sinks into her neck, bringing her down... revealing Eret, stunned._**

Astrid couldn't believe it. To see Stormfly protecting someone who had just given them up to the enemy was something she couldn't imagine. But she never doubted Stormfly's instincts before... Why did she protect Eret?

"Yeah! You go Stormfly!" Ruffnut cheered, the only giddy one among the gaping faces of the other teens. None of them could believe what Stormfly did.

Hiccup tilted his head curiously, half surprised and half confused. He'd nearly forgotten that Stormfly had escaped the initial capture, but to see her come back and risk herself to protect Eret was... unexpected.

 **ASTRID (CON'T): NO!**

 ** _She pulls at her restraints, trying to tug free from the soldier holding her back. Eret uncertainly gets to his feet, eyeing the downed Stormfly in shock._**

Astrid's mind was racing, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Her fear of her fate was quickly replaced with fear for Stormfly's life. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse...

 ** _INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - MORNING_**

 ** _(Scene 1800 - Family Reunion)_**

 ** _Hiccup reattaches his flight suit while standing on a ledge overlooking the utopian nest, teeming with dragons. Several babies race in to hassle Toothless as he naps._**

Guilt raced through Hiccup; here he was relaxing at the Dragon Sanctuary, oblivious to the amount of trouble his friends were in. The added knowledge was a painful burden.

 **HICCUP: (determined) Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first.**

 ** _The baby dragons continue to nip at Toothless until the Night Fury finally lets out a loud roar, scattering the dragons away. He looks off indignantly when he pauses, turning to lift his tail, revealing one more dragon still chewing at his tail. He lets out a warning growl, but it only encourages the dragon to hold on._**

Only a select few of the crowd let out a small chuckle, the majority still concerned with the fates of the other teens. The mood had reached a silent air of worry, especially to Stoick.

 **HICCUP (CON'T): Let's go.**

 ** _Suddenly, a thick hand clamps down over Hiccup's face - muffling his scream!_**

Hiccup startled, Toothless' growls ringing in his ear as the Night Fury curled himself closer to his rider. There was no way that was Drago, he was on his ship! But who would be attacking him like that? One of his henchmen?

Stoick's heart raced in horror, eyeing the screen worriedly. As if things were bad enough for the others, things were going wrong with Hiccup too!

 ** _Toothless whirls around to find STOICK, towering over Hiccup. He calms Toothless with a raised hand as Hiccup tugs his hand off and breaks free._**

 **STOICK: Easy now.**

Hiccup collapsed against Toothless, exasperated. What would possess his dad to think approaching him like that would be a good idea? Toothless relaxed as well, nuzzling his rider once with a rumble of reassurance.

Stoick blew out a breath, immensely relieved. It was good to know he was with his son, and that he was safe.

 **HICCUP: Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?**

 **STOICK: The same way we're getting you out.**

 **HICCUP: We?!**

 ** _Gobber appears in the arch of a tunnel._**

 **GOBBER: All clear!**

Hiccup sat up, alarm ringing through him. They couldn't leave yet! His mom was there, and his dad had to see her! They wouldn't just run off without her knowing, would they?

 ** _Stoick grabs at Hiccup's arm, turning to drag him away._**

 **STOICK: Toothless, come.**

 **HICCUP: Uh, uh wait! Okay, uh, there-there's something you need to know!**

 ** _They hurry back into the winding corridor._**

 **STOICK: Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.**

Hiccup stifled an irritated groan, wishing he could just shake his dad by the shoulders. After all those years, he was still just as stubborn, and it was getting tiring.

 **HICCUP: This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...**

 **STOICK: I've heard enough, Hiccup.**

"They're not gonna just leave... are they?" Snotlout's question seemed to voice everyone's thoughts. Even Stoick was anxious with the thought, terrified at the thought that he'd just miss reuniting with his wife like that.

 **HICCUP: More-more of the earth-shattering development variety.**

 **STOICK: Yeah, just add it to the pile.**

"I'm pretty sure nothing can be more earth-shattering than this..." Hiccup mumbled, growing more and more worried that they might actually not meet. Of all the times that his dad ignored him, this was probably the most frustrating moment.

 **HICCUP: Yeah, I, uh, Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise!**

 ** _Toothless follows closely behind as Stoick and Hiccup squeeze through a tight opening between rocks. Going forward, Toothless' head doesn't fit, and the Night Fury struggles to pull himself back out. After a moment, Toothless tilts his head sideways and easily slides through._**

The teens chortled at the dragon's antics, although Astrid remained in deep thought, still bothered by the uncertainty of their fate. She refused to believe that she won't go down without fighting. There's gotta be a way for them to escape before Drago gets rid of them.

"I'm surprised you managed to figure that out!" Hiccup teased playfully, laughing as he ducked the tail that immediately came swooping past. Toothless rolled his eyes, but let it slide, glad to see his rider smiling.

 **HICCUP (CON'T):You just have to handle it delicately, so...**

 ** _They round a tight bend in the corridor to find Gobber staring blankly at something unseen in the next chamber. He shuffles past Stoick and Hiccup, dazed._**

 **GOBBER: Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.**

"That about sums it up, don't ya think?" Gobber laughed, nudging Stoick in anticipation. Many of the audience had leaned forward, excited to finally see the chief reuniting with his long lost wife. Stoick held his breath, eyes wide as he waited for the big moment.

 ** _Stoick draws his SWORD, then braves into the chamber ahead._**

 ** _Hiccup startles at the sword unsheathing, quickly trying to calm the situation._**

 **HICCUP: Oh, uh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please?**

"That's a nice way to greet your wife." Tuffnut barely got the words out before others instantly shushed him, not wanting to disturb the moment as they watched the screen intently.

Hiccup stifled a grin—leave it to his dad to go into everything like it was a battle. He hesitated for a moment, another thought hitting him. His dad wouldn't be mad that his wife was there, would he? Would he be upset that she never came back when she was clearly alive?

 ** _Stoick passes through the opening, glaring ahead when his eyes widen in surprise. He gasps, as if seeing a ghost._**

 ** _Valka stands some twenty paces ahead of him, blocking the path._**

 ** _Stoick stares, frozen in shock as Hiccup and Gobber pop out from behind him, gauging his reaction. Stoick drops his sword to the ground with a clatter and quickly removes his helmet._**

The room had gotten pin quiet, all sharing the moment with the chief as he finally laid eyes on his long lost wife. Even Astrid momentarily forgot about the intensity of the past events, curious to see this play out.

Ali silently coughed as she said, "Well…"

 **VALKA: (rattled) I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son.**

 ** _Stoick steps towards her, wide-eyed and speechless. Dragons emerge from the recesses behind Valka, hissing protectively._**

Stoick swallowed heavily, never tearing his eyes away from the screen. He couldn't deny those questions had come to mind when he first realized she was alive, but that wouldn't have been the first words he would ask her, he knew that for sure.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?**

Her question was difficult because it was true. To think that she felt like she had no choice but not return because of the war on dragons was almost too painful to hear. It was because of his refusal to see the good in dragons that kept her from returning.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?**

"This conversation sounds pretty familiar." Hiccup whispered to himself, grinning as Toothless purred in agreement. He wondered what was running through his dad's mind, still focused on gauging how his dad on screen was reacting.

 **GOBBER: This is why I never married. (beat) This and one other reason.**

Stoick threw a sidelong glance at the smithy, and Gobber returned his dubious look with a grin.

 ** _Stoick continues to close the gap, mesmerized. With every step, Valka becomes increasingly flustered, clutching her staff in front of her nervously._**

 **VALKA: (tearful) I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but...**

It was almost as if she was speaking to him right now in the present and not in front of a screen. To think he'd ever hear her voice again was a miracle within itself. Stoick felt the surprising sting of tears in his eyes, wishing he could step through the screen and tell her how much he'd missed her.

 **She backs into an ice wall, with nowhere to go, and Stoick just a few paces away.**

 **VALKA (CONT'D): Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!**

 ** _Stoick gently reaches a hand toward her face, and she startles at the contact._**

 **STOICK: You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

Stoick's chest tightened at the words, knowing that was exactly what he would say should he ever see her again. Intense longing tugged at his heart, and he gripped the edge of his seat, trying to find something to anchor him to the present and not fall apart.

 ** _His words snuff her retort, rendering her speechless. She softens despite herself, yielding her cheek to his palm. He caresses her skin as a reluctant tear runs through his fingers. He PULLS her into a KISS. The surrounding dragons softly RETREAT in kind as Valka and Stoick pull away to stare at each other._**

Almost every eye in the room was tear-filled, all touched to witness such a reunion. Gobber smiled at Stoick, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears, but also with love.

Hiccup was surprised at how happy he'd become at the sight, not knowing how much he'd truly wanted to see his parents reunited. Seeing them together was something he'd only imagined in dreams, and now it was happening right before his eyes.

"Are you _crying_?" Snotlout's voice broke through the happy silence, the boy staring at Tuffnut as he hurriedly swiped as his eyes before glaring back. "Was not!" He started, before pausing and leaning closer towards him, examining his face. "Wait a second, you have tears too!" Snotlout stiffened before wiping his eyes quickly, face slightly red with embarrassment. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Snotlout finished, facing the screen and ending the conversation.

Ali remembered the day she got her mom back after four years of suffering and agonizing depression, how she cried happily on the inside and the outside, knowing her life would be whole again. And now it was Hiccup's turn to feel what she felt: Pure joy.

 ** _Hiccup gapes, warmed by the sight of his parents reunited._**

 ** _EXT. ICE CHANNEL - DAY_**

 ** _(Scene 1750 - Eret's Turn)_**

 ** _Drago's massive flagship leads the flotilla, pulled along forcefully by whatever's at the other end of the enormous chain._**

 ** _Drago WHACKS the chain with his bullhook, spurring it forward._**

The sight of Drago erased any sort of calmness that had overcome Astrid, as anger quickly built back up in her chest. There was no way she was ever going to let him win.

An uneasy silence had replaced the crowd at the change in scene, and Stoick's expression instantaneously hardened, any sort of affection for his wife replaced with a cold demeanor.

 ** _On the other side of the ship, Eret, Astrid, and the Gang are escorted to the stern, surrounded by several of Drago's soldiers. Wrists bound. Spear tips pressed into their backs._**

 **SNOTLOUT: Could this day get any worse?**

 **TUFFNUT: Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**

"I mean it could get worse," Snotlout started, ignoring the glare Astrid shot him. "For all we know, we could get eaten by a dragon too."

Fishlegs, who had been relatively quiet throughout the time, began rocking nervously in his seat, face gone pale.

"Oh Odin, we're going to die. We're going to die. This is the end." He chanted frantically before turning towards Tuffnut and grabbing his shoulders. Tuffnut cried out in surprise and Fishlegs eyed him anxiously. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" He screamed as Tuffnut weakly tried pulling away from his tight grasp.

"Fishlegs!" The boy paused at Astrid's voice, his fearful eyes meeting hers. "Calm down. Nobody's dying. Yes, I know things look bad right now, but I'm sure we'll figure a way out. We're not dead yet." Fishlegs calmed down slightly at her words, nodding numbly and sniffling before releasing Tuffnut, apologizing as the twin grumbled and slumped back in his seat.

 ** _They reach the gang plank. Eret peers overboard at the deep, icy water below._**

 **ERET: Looks refreshing.**

 ** _He turns to Astrid, meeting her glare with mock chivalry._**

 **ERET (CON'T): Please, ladies first.**

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at his words, hating how he was endangering Astrid's life like that. If only he was there to give that man a piece of his mind...

Astrid bristled at the mocking tone, fists clenching in her lap. She should have dropped him in the ocean when she had the chance.

 ** _A pair of soldiers GRAB Astrid by the arms._**

 **ASTRID: You are a steaming heap of dragon –**

 **ERET: – duck.**

 ** _Eret WHIRLS around, ROUND-HOUSING both soldiers. They GO DOWN, heavily._**

Ruffnut's cheering was the only thing that echoed through the room, everyone stunned silent for the second time. Confusion dawned on everyone's faces, especially Astrid and the teens, many blinking as if they'd imagined the entire situation.

 ** _He catches one of their spears with his bound hands and slices his ropes free. They fall away as he catches the other spear, brandishing both in invitation._**

Stoick blinked once, unable to understand what had just happened. Was the trapper on their side? Hadn't he been with Drago, capturing dragons for his army?

 **SOLDIER: Warn the others!**

 ** _The other soldiers push past the teens while one runs off to send the warning._**

 **RUFFNUT: Get 'em, you son of an Eret!**

 ** _Eret twirls both spears, spinning them to send one soldier flying as another soldier accidentally sends the dart flying into another soldier, knocking him out. Eret swings again, hitting the other soldier and sending the dart blower flying._**

Hiccup gaped, watching the fight unfold in amazement. What was Eret doing? Why the sudden change in heart? Even Toothless had perked up, eyeing the screen curiously.

Ali said, "I bet he finally understood the words you mentioned earlier."

Stoick watched closely, approving of the man's fighting tactics. He couldn't deny that he owed the man a thank you for saving the teens' lives... if that was his intention.

 ** _As the downed soldiers SCRAMBLE to their feet, Fishlegs FALLS OVER, CRUSHING them under his weight._**

Fishlegs flushed with pride, catching the impressed look on Tuffnut's face. "That was me! I did it!" He cried happily, turning back towards the screen excitedly.

 ** _Eret CATCHES the falling tube from the second soldier and BLOWS the dart at the fleeing third. The soldier DROPS, unconscious - just shy of the Captain's Quarters._**

Snotlout whistled appreciatively, nudging a stunned Astrid. "I taught him that." He whispered pointedly. Astrid snapped out of her trance at his nudge, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

 **RUFFNUT (CON'T): Okay, I love you again.**

 ** _Ruffnut skips past Snotlout on her way to Eret. Snotlout watches, crestfallen._**

 **TUFFNUT: Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.**

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Tuffnut chanted, Ruffnut joining in quickly after. Snotlout pouted at the words, ignoring their calls as he crossed his arms. He made a mental note to not fall in love with Ruffnut in the future. There was no way he was letting that happen.

 ** _Eret avoids Ruffnut and turns to Astrid._**

 **ERET: So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not?**

Astrid couldn't believe it, a surprised smile growing on her face. His sudden change of heart had just saved their lives, and she had to admit they owed him their lives. Drago attempting to get rid of Eret had probably been the reason for his counterattack.

 ** _Astrid grins smugly at him, slightly impressed yet suspicious. He reclaims his sword and dagger from the unconscious soldier who took them and cuts Tuffnut free._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): Check every trap. They're here somewhere.**

Ruffnut sighed dreamily, watching the screen in adoration. Tuffnut frowned, his accusations of Eret being the bad guy quickly dissipating in light of the man's actions. He'd need to think of another reason to dislike Eret now.

Hiccup felt himself relaxing, running a hand through his hair in relief. "Who would have thought that would happen, huh bud?" Toothless cooed, resting his head on his paws.

 ** _EXT. DRAGO'S SHIP - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _Astrid slips under a tarp and cranks open a metal trap. She peers between its massive iron teeth, discovering Meatlug within, bound and chained to its base as bait._**

 **ASTRID: Meatlug?**

"Oh no! Meatlug! How could they do that?!" Fishlegs cried out, wringing his hands in panic. In the back of the room, Meatlug growled in displeasure, watching her future self in chains. She should be with her rider, not in there!

 ** _In another area, Eret carefully cranks another trap, wincing at the sound. The iron jaws of the trap open wider with every CLICK._**

 **ERET: Anyone coming?**

 **RUFFNUT: I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'...**

 ** _Ruffnut "stands guard," fixated on Eret's rippling biceps._**

"Cranking is good. I could watch this all day." Ruffnut sighed happily, a blissful smile on her face. She glared at the disturbed looks the other teens were giving her, crossing her arms pointedly. "Hey, he saved our lives! Let me appreciate him!" She snapped, grinning triumphantly at the reluctant agreement on her brother's face.

 ** _Eret squeezes between the cocked teeth, finding Stormfly within, muzzled and chained. She looks up at Eret, calming immediately. He pauses, then approaches slowly._**

Astrid felt her hatred for Drago flare angrily at the sight of her dragon chained up like that. He was going to pay dearly for this for sure. It was just a matter of time.

 ** _Eret carefully holds out a hand, inches away from Stormfly's muzzle. The dragon watches him intently._**

 **ERET: Thank you, for saving my life.**

 ** _At his words, Stormfly purrs and lifts her head to close the distance, pushing her muzzle into Eret's hand._**

 **ERET: Now let me return the favor.**

Recently, everything Eret had been doing seemed to surprise Astrid. Never would she have expected him to go on their side, but she had to admit she owed him a lot. Stormfly seemed to have figured that out earlier than they had when she protected him from Drago's soldiers. She grinned, knowing Drago had no idea what was happening on their side of the ship. He definitely won't see this one coming.

A renewed sense of hope coursed through Hiccup at the interaction as he turned to look at Toothless excitedly. "Bud, if they could change Eret's mind, then maybe I really can change Drago's! I mean they did it, so why can't I?" Toothless growled quietly at Drago's name, but let his rider ramble on, noting how happy he looked.

Hiccup grinned, knowing there was no way his dad could doubt him now. There was a chance to convince Drago to see the good in dragons, and he could do it. If it was going to end this war between humans and dragons, there's no way he was going to hesitate in taking that chance.


	15. The Parent's Dance

**_Chapter 15_**

 ** _INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - VALKA'S LIVING QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON_**

 ** _(Scene 1850 - The Last Dance)_**

 ** _As Toothless and Cloudjumper hover for scraps, Stoick and Valka prepare skewers of fish. She's overwhelmed, lost in her thoughts, and covering it up poorly._**

 **HICCUP: Mom, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings - we even fix dragon teeth! You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!**

"Ha! I'm the village dragon smithy now, aren't I?" Gobber chuckled, elbowing Stoick playfully. The chief cracked a grin at the blacksmith's banter, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hiccup still couldn't believe he was hearing the amount of integrations that were going to be coming to Berk in a couple years. Saddles, wing slings, dragon teeth... He was more amazed that he hadn't that of these yet!

 ** _Hiccup walks energetically, heading towards a small basket of fish and lifting the lid to add a few into a woven plate. Toothless eagerly joins to sniff the fish, but Hiccup closes the lid before the Night Fury can get a bite._**

Toothless huffed, offended to see Hiccup deny him fish that easily. Hiccup tried and failed to contain a laugh, covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement. Toothless glared daggers at his rider, grumbling before turning his head away from Hiccup and resting it on his paws.

"Aw come on," Hiccup started, the smile still on his face. "Don't be like that, bud! I'm sorry okay? Well, I apologize in advance. Five years in advance, actually."

Toothless grumbled once more before reluctantly turning his head back towards Hiccup, nuzzling him slightly. Hiccup grinned, already knowing that Toothless could never stay mad at him that long, and scratched the Night Fury behind the ears, eliciting a purr from the dragon.

Ali gave tiny pats to the Night Fury.

 ** _Valka offers a skittish half-smile as Stoick grabs the plate from Hiccup._**

She wasn't saying anything, but Stoick could see the tension lining Valka's face. Did she still feel uncomfortable around them? Had time erased all of the past memories they'd shared back on Berk? "Stoick, give her time. She's been away, you know." Ali said with a calming voice.

 **STOICK: Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.**

 **HICCUP: Thanks, dad!**

The words swelled in Hiccup's chest, and he couldn't deny the joy he felt hearing his dad say it. Praise came rarely when it came to his dad, especially when it was regarding him, so he planned to appreciate as much of it as he could get. Ali thought, _Enjoy that while you still can, it may be the last._

 ** _Stoick places his hands on Valka's shoulders. She flinches, dropping the plate of fish skewers she was holding, scattering them on the floor._**

The crowd winced with Stoick, mumbling sympathetically with Valka's unease. Hopefully she'd get accustomed to being around people again with time, they thought.

Stoick blew out a long sigh, eyeing the screen worriedly. He didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do, even if it meant her not coming back with him. The thought itself was like a dagger to the heart, but he wouldn't force her.

 ** _Cloudjumper steals the fish before Toothless can get to it. Toothless whimpers, and as a sign of acceptance, Cloudjumper regurgitates the fish so Toothless can have some. Grateful, Toothless slurps it up happily before offering a smile towards Cloudjumper._**

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Fishlegs moaned, one hand on his stomach.

"Are you kidding? I want some dragon puked fish!" Tuffnut cried excitedly, rubbing his hands in glee. Snotlout eyed the twin with concern, just Tuffnut's words getting the teen's face to turn green in response.

Hiccup shuddered slightly, flashing back to the first time he'd eaten a regurgitated fish when he'd met Toothless. Not a pleasant experience that he wanted to relive. Toothless, however, watched the screen in content, almost salivating at the thought of getting to eat the fish in the future.

Ali cooed as she stroked Adina.

 **VALKA: I'm... a little out of practice.**

 **STOICK: (sweetly) Well, y'know... I didn't marry you for your cooking.**

Gobber's laugh was so sudden that many of the Vikings around him nearly startled out of their seats. Stoick shot the smithy a glare, already knowing the reason for the laughter before even asking.

"You definitely did _not_ marry her for her cooking!" Gobber wheezed, slapping his knee as he collected his breath.

 ** _Hiccup grins and takes the new plate of fish skewers from Valka, walking and handing them over to where Gobber and Grump are situated near a small fire._**

 **GOBBER: I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha ha!**

"I don't know about me in five years, but I've got more than a few still fighting it out inside this old stomach." Gobber snorted, patting his stomach affectionately.

The crowd chuckled at Gobber's quip, including Stoick and Ali as nostalgia got the better of him. Hiccup was surprised to hear his mom was bad at cooking, but he wasn't upset. The thought actually made him feel closer to her and miss her more.

 ** _In the back, Gobber takes a bite, gags, and dump the entire plate of fish skewers into Grump's mouth like a trash can._**

"Guess living with dragons for 20 years doesn't change much when it comes to cooking." Gobber whispered matter-of-factly.

 **HICCUP: And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!**

The mention of Drago's name jarred Hiccup out of his blissful lull, his future self's words stirring a realization in him. If his mom did come back, they'd have that Bewilderbeast and its dragons on Berk's side! There was no way Drago would be able to do anything against them when they were united. The thought made him more and more excited, and it wasn't until Toothless nudged him curiously did he realize he had been anxiously tapping his fingers against the top of Toothless' head. He whispered an apology, his head still reeling with anticipation of finding a solution to defeating Drago.

 ** _Stoick can see that Valka is overwhelmed. He lays a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder, calming him._**

 **STOICK: Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in.**

 **HICCUP: Oh. Gotcha.**

Stoick shifted nervously in his seat, stopping himself from wringing his hands with worry. All he could feel was concern for Valka, that all of this was too much for her. He should take this slowly...

 ** _Valka crosses the room to fill a flask with water, back turned to the group, as Stoick eyes her sympathetically. He decides on a different approach... and whistles a familiar tune._**

 ** _ON VALKA, as her eyes widen, stirred, recognizing the melody. Her grasp on the flask falters as she pulls away from the stream of water, distracted by the tune._**

A wave of recognition rolled through many of the people in the crowd, especially Stoick. He straightened up instantly, eyes wide as could go. Gobber grinned goofily, realizing Stoick's intentions easily.

 **GOBBER: Oh, I love this one!**

 ** _Stoick approaches her delicately. As he comes up behind her, he takes the half-filled flask of water and places it on a rock next to her. Valka doesn't turn to face him, still looking troubled._**

Hiccup eyed the two on screen curiously, confused as to what the others in front of him were reacting to. He'd never heard his dad whistle something like that, though, so it must be something important.

 **STOICK: (whispered) Remember our song, Val?**

 ** _Hiccup watches him, curious, as Stoick FUMBLES THROUGH THE FIRST VERSE of an old Viking courting song:_**

 **STOICK (CON'T): I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me.**

The last few words were what finally clicked with Hiccup, sending the realization his dad might have proposed to his mom this way. It brought a smile to his face, never having dreamed to think of his dad as the singing type. Ali thought slyly, _Cause the voice actor who voiced Stoick can sing, duh. Still think he should have been number two or one in the top ten._

 ** _Valka avoids his gaze, wallowing in a mess of emotions. Stoick continues singing, using the back of his hand to gently caress the side of her face and turn her face more towards him._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will -**

 **GOBBER: (singing) - will stop me on my journey! (catching himself, embarrassed) Sorry.**

Gobber grinned abashedly, pointedly avoiding Stoick's exasperated glare.

"I got caught up in the music, what can you say?" He argued feebly, and Stoick rolled his eyes, letting the matter drop.

 ** _Stoick scowls at him, then returns his attention to Valka._**

 **STOICK: (singing) If you will promise me your heart...**

 ** _He takes one of her hands and brings it up towards his chest._**

Hiccup felt himself leaning forward, almost anticipating his mom's reaction. It was now or never.

 ** _Stoick pauses, setting Valka up for her part of the duet._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): And love...**

 ** _Stoick hangs eagerly, awaiting her words, but Valka closes her eyes, rejecting his invitation. He lets out a heavy- hearted sigh._**

Stoick's heart felt like it dropped all the way to his stomach, and he sank down against his seat dejectedly. He'd pushed her too quickly. He could barely hear the people behind him murmur sympathetically, also saddened at the change in atmosphere.

Even the teens had gotten silent and somber, some readjusting their gaze to the floor, almost feeling like they shouldn't be interrupting such a private moment. Astrid watched quietly, still stubbornly hoping that things would take a turn for the better.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless, unsure of what to think. He couldn't blame his mom for anything, but he didn't want a bad relationship between his mom and dad either. Toothless purred quietly, nuzzling Hiccup reassuringly, and Hiccup half-heartedly brought a hand on the dragon's head, mind still trying to absorb everything.

Ali said, "Wait for it..."

 ** _But nostalgia gets the better of Valka. She softly SINGS HER PART:_**

 **VALKA: (singing) And love me for eternity...**

Every head that had been focused away from the screen jerked back to attention, the room instantly going pin quiet. Ali said, "I knew it."

 ** _Stoick beams. She brushes past him, setting into the center of the chamber and holding her forearm aloft in invitation. Hiccup watches in a state of excited anticipation. Stoick crosses his forearm against hers, initiating a beautiful dance to accompany the song._**

Almost everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, even the dragons near the back lifting their heads in mild interest.

Stoick let the tears sting his eyes this time, watching the screen with close admiration. He'd never dreamed that he could witness them dancing and singing together again like they did once.

 **VALKA (CONT'D): (singing) My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**

 ** _The dance is full of charming missteps as Stoick and Valka recreate a moment from their past, before Hiccup's wonder- struck eyes._**

Just for a moment, Stoick let his eyes fall closed, letting Valka's voice fully flow through him. Her cooking may not be to par, but her singing was as lovely as ever.

 **STOICK: (singing) But I would bring you rings of gold. And even sing you poetry.**

 **VALKA: Oh, would you?**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (singing) And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.**

 **VALKA: (singing) I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me.**

Hiccup had inched forward, watching the screen with rapt attention. He never thought seeing his parents together and happy would make him feel so.. overjoyed for them.

 ** _Gobber can't help himself. He drags Hiccup onto his feet so that he can join in the dancing, too._**

The teens grinned at the way Hiccup was pulled into a clumsy dance, more dragged around rather than dancing.

Gobber tapped his foot rhythmically, humming the words to the tune under his breath merrily. Stoick never tore his eyes from the screen, eyes still shining as he tried to savor the moment as much as possible.

 **VALKA, STOICK, & GOBBER: (singing) To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me.**

 ** _Hiccup is amazed by the sight of his giddy parents, spinning and laughing in each other's arms, reunited._**

 **VALKA, STOICK, & GOBBER (CONT'D): (singing) I'll swim and sail through savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!**

 ** _Gobber carries the last note as Stoick and Valka lovingly hug as they laugh..._**

 **GOBBER: (singing) I'm still going...**

Toothless grumbled in disapproval, laying his ears back against his head to tune out the sound. Ali turned to Adina and covered her ears. Hiccup grimaced slightly, but the smile never left his face.

"Oh Gods, make it stop!" Snotlout yelled, covering his ears desperately with his hands. Gobber rolled his eyes near the front, disregarding their overreactions with a grin.

 ** _Hiccup taps him._**

 **GOBBER: I'm done.**

"Oh thank Thor..." Snotlout sighed, relaxing back into his seat. Astrid stifled a laugh, relieved that things had actually taken a turn for the better in the end. It was good to see things going well again for once.

 **STOICK: Ah... I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again.**

 **VALKA: No need for drastic measures.**

 **STOICK: For you, my dear... anything.**

And Stoick knew he meant what he said. He would do anything even right now to get Valka back. The thought of having 5 years to reunite with her seemed agonizing.

 ** _She smiles sweetly. Stoick goes down on one knee, proposing to her anew._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?**

The crowd gasped in delight, many scooting forward towards the edge of their seat in anticipation. Hiccup felt his heart nearly stop with nervousness as he waited for his mom's reply. Deep down, he knew he desperately wanted her to come home with them as much as his dad. As much she would like to enjoy the moment, Ali said to herself, "I'm sorry, you may have gained a mom, but you must pay a price."

 ** _Toothless nudges Valka closer to Stoick. They laugh as Hiccup joins them. Stoick throws his arm around him._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): We can be a family! What do you say?**

 ** _Valka smiles, overwhelmed with emotion as she thinks of a response. Toothless nudges in, glancing at her as she laughs and pets his head before looking back towards Stoick, smiling._**

 **VALKA: Yes!**

Ali got up from her seat and cried, "SHE SAID YES!"

The crowd roared with approval, many bursting into applause and cheers for the chief. Stoick barely heard the commotion, all turning into a silent buzzing in the back of his mind after hearing his wife's one word. She really was coming back. He couldn't believe it. He could feel Gobber joyously clapping him on the back, but he couldn't even shake out of his stupor to accept the congratulations.

Hiccup grinned widely, sharing an excited look with Toothless and Ali. He took Ali's hands and they began jumping up and down in glee. To think he'd actually have his mom back with him seemed like an impossible dream. But it was actually happening.

 ** _Gobber pops his head in._**

 **GOBBER: Great! I'll do the cooking!**

 ** _They laugh._**

"Well that's for sure. We don't want anymore unfortunate encounters with her cooking, do we?" Gobber added playfully, eyeing Stoick, who finally seemed to be returning to reality.

 **STOICK: Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other.**

For once, Stoick couldn't be more thankful that Hiccup disobeyed him. To think Hiccup left to find Drago, and ended up finding his long lost wife was something that would have never occurred in his wildest dreams.

 ** _Suddenly, Toothless and Cloudjumper suddenly perk up, sensing something unheard. Hiccup notices._**

 **HICCUP: Toothless?**

 ** _Dragons SWARM past Valka's chamber, racing toward some unknown disturbance._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): What's happening?**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

Hiccup felt the adrenaline from the recent news slowly wear off, the expression he'd seen on Toothless' face bothering him. Something seemed off, and Toothless had known it. He'd seen all those dragons flying off, and he couldn't help but feel a bit worried that what he saw wasn't a common occurrence at the nest.

Much of the crowd were still excitedly rambling over the news of the chief's wife coming to notice the change in atmosphere, not catching the last scene. Stoick, as overwhelmed as he was, reflexively had eyed the dragons flying past on screen and wasn't sure what to make of them. Nonetheless, if something had gone wrong, then he and his family would face it together. He just got his wife back and his family reunited, and no one—not even Drago—was going to ruin that for him.

Ali thought, _Stoick... Say goodbye to everything you had... Because this battle is your last..._


	16. Battles and Tragedies

**_Chapter 16_**

 ** _EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _(Scene 1900 - Surprise Guests)_**

 ** _A shot strikes into the side of the dragon's nest, sending ice pieces flying towards the ground. Other shots quickly follow, the booms ringing through the mountain._**

A sick feeling ran through Hiccup almost as instantly as the dread that flooded his eyes when he realized what was happening. He could feel himself flinching when he saw each strike destroy a part of the dragon's nest, hating to see such a beautiful haven crumbling so easily.

Astrid bristled with barely restrained fury, as did Stoick. Drago's name had already been blaring in their head, but watching such a sacred place get attacked so ruthlessly was unacceptable.

 ** _Valka rushes out, dodging falling pieces of ice to find..._**

 ** _DRAGO'S ARMADA in the lagoon below and his forces of thousands now landed upon the beach._**

"Woah, that's like... a lot more than everyone on Berk!" Tuffnut mumbled, eyes wide.

An anxious muttering quickly spread through the audience, a lot of them sounding fearful and worried.

 ** _Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber catch up to Valka._**

 **HICCUP: Oh no...**

 ** _Valka tries to hurry off, fuming. Stoick stops her._**

 **STOICK: Val? Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now. (beat) Now what do you want to do?**

"Get rid of them all!" Snotlout offered, raising a fist in the air. The twins mimicked the action, looking riled up at the prospect of causing more destruction.

 ** _She glances from Hiccup to Stoick, resting a hand on each of them._**

 **VALKA: We have to save the dragons.**

Despite the situation, Stoick could feel his heart lift slightly to see his family reunited and as a team for the first time. If they were facing the enemy together, even an enemy as large as Drago's forces, he wasn't worried.

 **STOICK: (determined) Aye. You got it! Come on son!**

Toothless let out a low rumble, shifting anxiously as if wishing he could dive through the screen and take out the army himself.

"Woah, easy there bud." Hiccup whispered, although he could barely stop himself from anxiously moving around in his nervousness. Toothless settled at his words, letting a purr in response, but Hiccup could feel the tense way the Night Fury continued to hold himself.

 ** _ON THE BATTLEFIELD_**

 ** _VALKA'S DRAGONS SWOOP down to engage the attackers, giving a closer view of Drago's many weapons when a net strikes down a dragon, sending it tumbling down into the snow near where Drago stands in the line of fire, unflinching._**

A few of the dragons in the back hissed threateningly at the screen, angered at the way the dragon was taken down. Stoick stiffened when he saw Drago; seeing the man on screen only solidified his anger.

 **DRAGO: Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out.**

Hiccup paused, trying to process what Drago had just said. Why would he want to draw the alpha out? That would only be a disadvantage for his army, wouldn't it?

Astrid crossed her arms, glaring at the screen in frustration. She had no idea what was going through the madman's mind, especially now that he seems to want to draw that Bewilderbeast out. There was no way those nets can even phase a dragon that large, so how did he expect to take down the alpha?

 ** _Drago's armored DRAGON ARMY takes wing, clashing with Valka's dragons in the skies._**

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): Ready the traps!**

 ** _Iron jaws are opened like bear traps, revealing screeching 'bait' dragons within. Valka's dragons swoop down to rescue them, only to be SNAPPED UP in the fearsome jaws._**

The first burst of anger began to spread through Hiccup's body, and he could feel his fists automatically clenching. Everything about Drago was _wrong_ , and he needed to stop him before more dragons got hurt.

Stoick clenched his jaw, feeling extremely helpless to just be watching the tide turning in Drago's favor. The man was inhumane and heartless, and he wished he could do anything to wipe that smug grin off the man's face.

Ali said, "I would like to give him the death penalty in prison." Every Viking and Dragon agreed with her.

 ** _A second set of traps are cocked open, but instead of dragon cries, ZIPPLEBACK GAS seeps out... followed by an EXPLOSION. The TWINS rocket out of the trap, riding BARF and BELCH._**

 **TUFFNUT: Surprise! Yeah!**

 **DRAGO: What?!**

The crowd cheered with Snotlout and the twins' excited yelling, growing rejuvenated to see the more experienced dragon riders joining the fight.

"That's me! I exploded that!" Tuffnut shouted enthusiastically, shaking his fist in the air as he amped up the crowd even more.

 ** _They're joined by Astrid and the rest of the GANG, bursting out of the traps atop Meatlug and Hookfang._**

A wry grin spread across Hiccup's face, relieved to see the teens were still holding their own and fighting back from where they were.

 ** _Eret comes flying out last, clumsily aboard Stormfly. He struggles to hold on, as she rejoins Astrid (riding Meatlug, along with Fishlegs)._**

Astrid was still conflicted when it came to Eret, unsure of where the man's loyalties really lied. He _had_ saved them from certain death, so she could only give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

 **ASTRID: You really are full of surprises!**

"That's for sure." Astrid mumbled to herself, watching the screen dubiously.

"A perfect man full of perfect surprises." Ruffnut sighed happily, watching the screen more attentively, to the dismay of the other teens around her.

 ** _She leaps onto Stormfly, steadying them._**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D): Let's go.**

 ** _Together they rocket across the sky..._**

 **TUFFNUT: Dragon Riders coming through!**

 ** _And DIVE-BOMB the traps, setting them aflame. The yokes and leather bindings restraining the bait dragons are incinerated, freeing them to fly away, unharmed._**

The crowd grew more and more excited with each attack from the group, watching the dragons escape and join the fray once more. It looked like things were going to their advantage after all!

"That looks like so much fun..." Snotlout whispered in awe, eyes lighting up with excitement.

 **DRAGO: CUT. THEM. DOWN!**

Stoick smirked at the irritation in Drago's voice, knowing he hadn't been expecting a counterattack from behind. He made a note to commend the teens for their quick thinking. Or, what _would be_ their quick thinking.

 ** _Projectiles are launched, one of which KNOCKS Ruffnut off her dragon. She PLUMMETS past Eret toward the rocky shore below._**

 **RUFFNUT: Eret, son of Eret!**

"Oh Thor, I'm dead." Ruffnut moaned, slumping in her chair. Tuffnut, for his part, actually looked slightly fearful at his sister's comment and watched the screen anxiously.

 ** _She's suddenly grabbed by both arms before hitting the rocks._**

 ** _RUFFNUT'S POV: of Snotlout on one side... and Fishlegs on the other. SOFT and ROMANTICIZED as her epiphany dawns. She grins, reveling in her situation._**

Giggles flowed through crowd, amused to see two of the most opposite teens on Berk fighting over one girl. Fishlegs and Snotlout both sank slightly in their seats, flushing with embarrassment. The idea that they were both trying to win Ruffnut's affection still wasn't fully processed in their minds. Ruffnut scrunched her face in distaste, disappointed that Eret hadn't been the one to swoop in and catch her instead.

 ** _Above them, more catapults fire, bringing down massive spires of ice, directly over Astrid and Eret._**

 **ASTRID: Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it! Look out!**

 ** _It's about to crush them when... it's BLOWN TO PIECES by Toothless' fireball. Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber come bursting through the flames on their dragons._**

An even more powerful cheer emanated from the crowd, excited to see the chief and his son joining the fight as well. Things were definitely looking up.

"Nice shot." Hiccup grinned, laughing when Toothless cooed and licked his rider on the cheek.

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless arc across the sky triumphantly and set their sights on a downed dragon surrounded by soldiers._**

 ** _Toothless BLASTS one of Drago's net launchers, knocking it onto its side._**

 **HICCUP: Yeah, baby!**

" _That_ was an even nicer shot." Hiccup added, scratching Toothless behind the ears. Toothless rumbled happily, calming at the sight that things were working out for them and his rider was in no danger.

 ** _Stoick then CHOPS the trigger line, FIRING the catapult and NETTING the throng of soldiers, freeing the dragon._**

 ** _Drago's ARCHERS target the new threats with their arrows._**

 **ARCHER: Take 'em down!**

 **GOBBER: Heads up!**

 ** _Gobber flies up from behind, KNOCKING the archers out with Grump's tail. Gobber chuckles._**

Stoick laughed along with Gobber, amazed to see the blacksmith could utilize a dragon in battle too.

"That's a dragon I can get used to, I gotta say." Gobber chuckled, patting his stomach heartily.

 ** _DRAGO hears Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream and turns to see him streaking across the sky._**

 **DRAGO: Dragon master...**

Hiccup made a face at Drago's words, unused to being called such a term. "Dragon master" sounded too... controlling. He didn't want to own or control any other dragons at all.

 ** _Hiccup catches up to Astrid and Eret on Stormfly._**

 **HICCUP: Welcome aboard, dragon rider!**

Astrid blinked, stunned. Last time she'd seen, Eret had been trying to take down their dragons to sell to Drago before Stoick and everyone had arrived onto his ship. And Hiccup had already forgiven the trapper and accepted him without a second thought. She shook her head ruefully; Hiccup was definitely something else.

 **ERET: Thanks, I think!**

 **ASTRID: Where have you been?**

 **HICCUP: Oh, y'know. Catching up with Mom.**

Hiccup laughed quietly, amused at the casual way he answered her question. Almost like finding and bonding with his long-lost mother was something everyone did.

 ** _Astrid shoots him a confused glare. He nods skyward. Astrid and Eret look up to see..._**

 ** _VALKA, in full warrior garb, rising from the towering ice spikes, atop Cloudjumper._**

 ** _An earth-trembling roar follows as the Bewilderbeast rises behind Valka._**

The dragons in the back of the room shifted, straightening more at the alpha's roar. Even through a screen, the alpha's influence was powerful.

"The king dragon's here! There's no way we can lose now!" Snotlout said confidently, earning mumbles of agreement from others around him. Astrid remained silent, still remembering how Drago had been hoping to draw the Bewilderbeast out. What happens now?

 **ASTRID: That's your** ** _mother_** **?!**

 **HICCUP: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair.**

The comment brought a small smile to Stoick's face—he'd seen so much of Val in Hiccup, and even through the screen he could tell that it would still be true in the future.

 ** _Hiccup flips his helmet back down and steers Toothless in the opposite direction as the great Bewilderbeast BLASTS an epic explosion of ice upon the attackers._**

 **DRAGO: The alpha! Now we have a fight!**

"Doesn't look like a really fair fight anymore." Gobber noted lightly, relaxing into his seat at the comfort of having the large alpha on their side. Stoick didn't respond, drawn back into his calculative mode; this battle almost looked a little _too_ simple. There was no way Drago would come charging in here without a plan besides blindly attacking the mountain.

 ** _Valka blasts overhead on Cloudjumper, commanding swarms of dragons to swoop down and attack Drago's army. A swarm of Zipplebacks set themselves aflame and roll like fiery wagon wheels through the battlefield, scattering soldiers and destroying war machines._**

Excited instantly lit up on the twins' faces as they whipped their heads towards each other, the looks on their faces saying it all.

"We are so doing that later." Tuffnut whispered, grinning widely when his sister nodded enthusiastically with an equally large smile.

Fishlegs perked up, the same excitement dawning on his face, but for a different reason. Seeing a technique like that used in combat was something he never even considered! And watching in action was _awesome_.

 ** _One of them gets CAUGHT under a Dragon Swatter, but Hiccup and Toothless double-back for a rescue._**

 **HICCUP: There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud.**

 ** _Toothless dive-bombs the swatter and DESTROYS it with a plasma bolt, freeing the dragon._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Whoo hoo hoo! Atta boy!**

Hiccup grinned, eyes wide with approval as he relaxed into the Night Fury's side. Toothless rumbled triumphantly, resting his head back on his paws as he curled closer around his rider.

 ** _BACK TO VALKA, on Cloudjumper as they pry Drago's armored dragons off of the flailing wild ones. A net suddenly envelops Cloudjumper. They CRASH heavily, but Valka cuts herself free, sliding to a stop just paces away from Drago._**

Stoick tensed immediately, almost instinctively jerking forward as if to step in front of his wife and away from Drago. The last place he wanted anyone he knew around was in Drago's vicinity.

 **DRAGO: I've waited a long time for this!**

 ** _Drago cocks his bull hook, ready to strike, but Valka deflects Drago's hit and attacks him._**

 **VALKA: You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!**

 **DRAGO: (smug) Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.**

Astrid wanted to call his bluff, but his words sent a terrible shiver down her spine. There was no way...

"He can't be serious..." Hiccup breathed, eyes growing more alert at the threat. A quiet murmur passed through a few of the seats, similar concerns and fears being shared as well.

 ** _He turns to the flagship and YELLS savagely, whirling his bullhook overhead._**

 ** _The heavy chains are released. The underwater creature, now freed, breaks the surface in an epic cascade of seawater. It rises toward the shoreline, revealing itself to be..._**

 ** _A SECOND BEWILDERBEAST - bigger, meaner, and covered in scars that indicate years of training and abuse. The chains fall away from iron cuffs fastened to its massive tusks._**

Cries of disbelief and terror rang through the room, many Vikings wringing their hands nervously or clutching the edge of their seats. Stoick didn't shy away, glaring fiercely at the screen in frustrated confusion. How were there two alphas, and how did Drago manage to gain control over one?

"Two alphas..." Astrid muttered darkly, the same look of disbelief clear in her expression. Snotlout was yelling that maybe they won't win this battle after all, earning a hard-blown punch to his shoulder by her.

 ** _Hiccup lifts his helmet up to get a better look, in disbelief._**

 **HICCUP: Another one?!**

 **FISHLEGS: THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN!**

Fishlegs had gone deathly white, fear overcoming his desire to immediately observe and describe the new dragon on the screen. That definitely wasn't a dragon he wanted to be anywhere near.

 ** _Drago's challenger lumbers onto the beach, focused on Valka's Bewilderbeast. It ruthlessly destroys one of Drago's weapons on the way, crushing it under its tremendous weight._**

 **VALKA: No... No.**

 **DRAGO: Come on! Take down the alpha!**

The plan almost instantly became clear to Stoick, and he had to stop himself from cursing out loud. Drago meant to get rid of their Bewilderbeast and replace it with his own. To become the new ruler of the dragons.

 ** _Valka attacks Drago with her bullhook, trying to stop his commands, but Drago strikes back, knocking her forcefully onto her back. He pins her as she struggles, removing her mask and staff._**

All thoughts of the new Bewilderbeast disappeared from Stoick's mind, replaced with only blind panic for Valka's life. It was almost as if he was watching a nightmare playing out in real life. He would lose his wife for a second time, this time to the hands of his greatest enemy.

The same thoughts were racing through Hiccup's mind, and even though his brain screamed at him to look away, he forced himself to watch, praying to any of the Gods that someone would reach his mom in time.

 ** _He's about to finish her off, when WHAM! He's knocked to the ground. He looks up, fuming, to see Stoick helping Valka to her feet._**

 **VALKA: Thank you.**

A collective sigh was released from the crowd, feeling assured with Valka's safety. Stoick had almost forgotten to breathe, leaning heavily into his chair with wide eyes. Valka was still alive... he'd made it. The thought almost made him giddy with relief.

Toothless perked up at Hiccup's shaky exhale, watching his rider with concern. Hiccup managed a weak grin, thankful beyond belief that his mom was okay. He'd had enough of this suspense to last him a lifetime.

 **STOICK: For you, my dear... anything.**

 ** _As Drago gathers his weapon and drops his heavy cloak, circling Stoick, Drago's Bewilderbeast confronts Valka's in a threat display._**

"They're both basically the same size," Snotlout pointed out, "so wouldn't this be an even fight?"

"No, it depends on how it was raised. I'm pretty sure Drago's Bewilderbeast was more taught to attack than ours." Fishlegs countered worriedly, nervously drumming his fingers on his knees.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Val, do you think you can stop them?**

 **VALKA: I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper!**

 ** _Valka cuts the nets away and hops onto Cloudjumper, flying off toward the Bewilderbeasts as they charge each other, CLASHING TUSKS._**

Hiccup shifted impatiently, confused as to where he was. Was he fighting off the rest of Drago's dragons? Was he handling the army? He should be helping his mom deal with the two alphas!

 ** _Drago LUNGES at Stoick, SWIPING his bullhook._**

 **DRAGO: You... I watched you burn!**

The accusation brought a sense of triumph from within Stoick, knowing that he'd surprised Drago at that moment. When he was through with him, his survival in the fire was going to be the least of Drago's worries...

 ** _The two imposing warriors CLASH WEAPONS, SLASHING and LANDING PUNCHES._**

 **STOICK: It takes more than a little fire to kill me!**

The crowd cheered in agreement, eagerly watching the fight unfold as they rooted for their chief.

 ** _Valka flies between the Bewilderbeasts, waving her staff commandingly, but to no effect._**

It was then Hiccup realized that even if he was there, there was probably nothing he could do to stop them. Nothing he had would be enough to distract both Bewilderbeasts into calming down, especially Drago's. But he couldn't just let them fight until one hurt the other!

 ** _BACK TO STOICK AND DRAGO_**

 ** _Drago hooks and yanks the axe out of Stoick's hands, sending him sprawling to the ground. Gobber flies by and HURLS his mace attachment._**

 **GOBBER: Stoick!**

 ** _Stoick catches it and spins to land a direct hit on Drago._**

Stoick smirked and shared a knowing grin with Gobber, sending a silent thank you to the blacksmith. Gobber lightly nudged Stoick with his elbow, winking comically in return.

 ** _The two Bewilderbeasts continue their battle, but Drago's Bewilderbeast soon gets the upper hand and throws Valka's Bewilderbeast to the ground._**

Fishlegs squeaked in surprise, drowned out by the gasps from the others in the crowd. Astrid winced when Valka's Bewilderbeast fell, already knowing what a dangerous situation this was. At this rate, there was no way they were coming out on top.

 ** _With a devastating swipe, Dragon's Bewilderbeast plunges in its tusks and fatally wounds Valka's Bewilderbeast._**

 **VALKA: No!**

 ** _Hiccup lifts helmet again, eyes shining with horror._**

 **ASTRID: No!**

A stunned silence echoed through the room, many watching in a mixture of disbelief and horror. A few bowed their heads and muttered a prayer for the fallen dragon. Astrid watched grimly, anger slowly starting to make its way back into her eyes.

Toothless growled menacingly alongside the other dragons in the back of the room, and Hiccup had to fight to keep Toothless settled down, although the same anger was burning on Hiccup's expression too.

"Not now, bud." Hiccup whispered urgently, sharing pained looks with the Night Fury. Reluctantly, Toothless sank back down to the ground, although his eyes still shone with hostility towards Drago's Bewilderbeast.

Adina growled as Ali calmed her down, "Easy girl."

 ** _Drago's Bewilderbeast roars triumphantly as dragons everywhere land and bow their heads in acknowledgement of the new alpha - - DRAGO'S ALPHA._**

Many of the dragons growled in confusion, unsure of what to make of the sudden upheaval. All they could tell was that the alpha in front of them was not someone they wanted to take orders from.

 **DRAGO: We've won.**

 ** _Drago points his bullhook toward Valka and Cloudjumper._**

 **DRAGO: Now... Finish her!**

Alarm spiked through Stoick, desperately eyeing the screen to locate Valka. He bit back a burst of frustration, hating the upper hand Drago had quickly gained. If the madman thought he wouldn't go down without a fight, he couldn't more wrong. Especially if Drago was threatening those he cared about.

 ** _Stoick whirls around, spotting Valka and Cloudjumper in the alpha's sights._**

 **STOICK: No!**

 ** _Drago's Bewilderbeast INHALES... and BLASTS! Valka steers Cloudjumper out of the way, but ice HITS his tail, causing them to SPIRAL out of control toward the icy spires._**

A sharp gasp echoed through the room, the crowd's reaction becoming one as worry began spreading amongst the Vikings.

Hiccup couldn't believe what Drago was doing. He'd made a dragon kill another one of its kind, and now he was making it attack other dragons. Just the thought of it was infuriating and he wanted to just run through the screen and stop it. There was no way he was going to let Drago get away with all this. And hopefully, his future self felt the same.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Hold on!**

 ** _He LEAPS onto Skullcrusher, spurring him into the air._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber!**

 ** _Stoick tosses the mace back to Gobber in passing, who follows brazenly, waving it aloft._**

 **GOBBER: Right behind ya, Stoick!**

"Guess my dragon flew off." Gobber quipped disappointingly, looking unsatisfied with the physical energy he'd have to exert. Stoick shot the blacksmith an unamused glare, but Gobber wasn't fazed, returning his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, I won't be able to catch up as quickly to help Val!" He justified, and the statement seemed to return the panic back to the chief's eyes as he whipped his head back towards the screen.

 ** _EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _(Scene 2000 - Stoick's Sacrifice)_**

 ** _With his tail impaired, Cloudjumper struggles against a throng of oncoming dragons. Valka is knocked off, but manages to cling to her dragon's neck._**

 ** _As she loses her grip and FALLS..._**

Stoick felt like his heart was dropping as she fell, and he had to fight the immense urge to shut his eyes and block it out. But he couldn't.

 ** _Stoick LEAPS from Skullcrusher and CATCHES Valka. He sinks his axe into an icy column, and they slide to a safe landing. Drago's Bewilderbeast presses closer, sniffing them out._**

The relief crashed onto Stoick like a wave, and he was eternally grateful for his future self's abilities. The crowd revived the cheers for its chief, rejuvenated by his heroic actions. Maybe with Stoick, Drago wouldn't end up as the victor after all.

 ** _BACK TO HICCUP, spotting Drago on the battlefield, commanding the Bewilderbeast to finish the job._**

 **HICCUP: Stop! Stop!**

 _Reckless idiot_. The thought echoed through Stoick's mind repeatedly, and he wasn't sure how else he could possibly convince Hiccup that Drago couldn't be changed. After all the destruction Drago was causing at the nest, he still thought approaching the man would be the best idea?!

"Uh, this doesn't seem like the best idea..." Snotlout whispered, still slightly wide-eyed from the previous events. Astrid bit her lip, knowing she agreed with Snotlout, but deciding she should trust Hiccup's instincts. After all, it had worked out last time.

 ** _Hiccup lands Toothless a few paces from Drago and brazenly removes his helmet. Drago eyes him, incredulous, then begins to CHUCKLE._**

 **DRAGO: This... is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel.**

Hiccup sighed; it wasn't like he'd never heard something like that before. Toothless bristled at the comment, more offended than Hiccup had been. "Woah, calm down." Hiccup assured, amused at how Toothless seemed to take it more personally than he had. Unlike the Night Fury, he'd grown used to the snarky comments as he grew up around the others. Hearing it from Drago wasn't much different.

 ** _Toothless snarls, ready to blast, but Hiccup calms him with a hand gesture._**

 **HICCUP: All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?**

 ** _Drago smirks and turns away from Hiccup._**

Power would be the obvious motive for Drago's actions, Hiccup decided. He just needed to figure out how to convince Drago that his actions weren't the right path to take with dragons...

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.**

 **DRAGO: Or tear them apart.**

 ** _Drago SNORTS mockingly, then removes his FALSE ARM, revealing a stump at his shoulder. Hiccup is taken aback._**

Many of the Vikings were surprised at the turn in events, watching the screen with wide eyes while others were indifferent to his plight, not finding it as an excuse for the madman's actions. Stoick was part of the latter, glaring blankly at the screen, not an ounce of sympathy rising up for the man.

Hiccup's prosthetic leg reflexively shifted towards him, and he couldn't help but watch the stump with surprise. Was that why Drago was so angry and determined to control dragons? A revenge plan? But maybe if Hiccup showed Drago that he'd lost something to the dragons too, yet he'd managed to turn it into something good he could share between him and Toothless, then Drago might see things differently.

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken.**

 ** _He reattaches the prosthesis, circling Hiccup menacingly._**

Watching Drago in such close proximity to Hiccup was unnerving to Stoick, and he couldn't tell how far he and Valka were away from Hiccup. But he prayed to the Gods that he was close enough to reach him as soon as possible.

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world.**

 **HICCUP: Then why a dragon army?**

 **DRAGO: (grinning, smug) Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.**

"He doesn't want to just conquer dragons..." Hiccup whispered, eyes widening with realization.

 **HICCUP: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. (beat) To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't.**

His words was a heavy blow to the audience, and many began to frantically murmur about this tyrant, fearing for their future. Stoick blew out a short breath, growing more and more restless the longer the two talked. Drago wouldn't just settle for simple chatting for long...

 **DRAGO: (chuckles) Clever boy.**

 ** _Drago grabs his bullhook and re-approaches Hiccup. Toothless readies himself, slowly approaching Hiccup's side as Drago gets closer._**

 **HICCUP: The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you-**

 **DRAGO: NO! Let ME show YOU.**

The sudden twist in the words he used to say to others sent a chill down Hiccup's spine, and he reflexively wished that his future self would hop onto Toothless and make a run for it. Maybe his dad was right, and he couldn't change Drago's mind...

 ** _Drago SHRIEKS madly, waving his bullhook and summoning the Bewilderbeast._**

 ** _ON THE BEWILDERBEAST, about to blast Stoick and Valka. It hears Drago's distant wails, and approaches obediently._**

 **STOICK: What...?**

 ** _Stoick follows its stare to the distant battlefield below. He spots Hiccup and Toothless a few paces from Drago._**

Drago calling the Bewilderbeast to him sent a new flood of fear for Hiccup through Stoick, and his mind raced with what the man wanted to use the Bewilderbeast for.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (panicked) Hiccup!**

 ** _He rushes off. Valka follows, racing past Gobber as he finally joins them, winded from having run up the mountain._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Come on, Gobber!**

 **GOBBER: Okay, change of plans.**

 ** _He hurries back down the mountain after them._**

Gobber didn't make a joke about the excessive amount of running he had to do this time, the urgency of the situation finally sinking in for the blacksmith.

 ** _BACK TO DRAGO jabbing his bullhook into the ground commandingly. The Bewilderbeast flinches and stops, submissive._**

 **DRAGO: No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all.**

It took a long moment for the words to sink into Hiccup, and a deep feeling of dread started at the bottom of his stomach. There was no way...

He means to control Toothless, Astrid realized suddenly, her eyes widening in alarm. She straightened in her seat, fighting the urge to panic as she urgently eyed the screen.

 ** _Drago points from the Bewilderbeast to Toothless. The Bewilderbeast stares and HISSES, forcing Toothless to cower under a hypnotic ultrasonic broadcast. Toothless struggles against the alpha's command, writhing and grinding his head against the ground._**

Toothless growled at the screen, as if he could tell what was happening through the screen and was yelling at himself to snap out of it. Hiccup didn't calm the Night Fury this time, a sense of worry overtaking him as he watched Toothless trying in vain to fight the Bewilderbeast off on the screen.

Ali said, "Oh no! Not that!"

 **HICCUP: Toothless? You okay, bud? What's going on?**

 **DRAGO: Witness true strength. The strength of will over others.**

 ** _Toothless fights the command, shaking his head in protest. The Bewilderbeast insists, with a mesmerizing glare and a low, throaty grumble... until Toothless finally succumbs to its control. He raises his head, his stare vacant and robotic, as his pupils turn to slits._**

Toothless hissed in what was almost frustration, unsure of what was happening to himself in the future. Whatever it was, the dragon knew it wasn't something he was doing willfully.

 **DRAGO: In the face of it, you... are... nothing.**

The words were a stab to Hiccup's chest, and he could barely feel Toothless curling closer around him from behind. He refused to believe that Toothless would fully lose himself to Drago's Bewilderbeast, even if it was an alpha. There was no way...

The reality of the situation was weighing on Stoick, and he wanted to grab Hiccup and drag him away from there before things got worse. Toothless was clearly fighting a losing battle, and Hiccup was going to be left defenseless with Drago and his army of dragons.

 ** _Drago then points to Hiccup. The Bewilderbeast responds, HISSING again at Toothless. Toothless slowly turns to face Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP: Uh, what did he just tell you?**

"Not good, this is definitely not good..." Fishlegs muttered repeatedly, looking as if he was ready to tear out his hair in his anxiety. Astrid could feel panic start to sting her insides, growing more and more frustrated that Hiccup wouldn't just run for it like she wished he would. Even he should be able to see that things were not going to end in his favor at this rate.

 ** _ON STOICK bounding across the ice, pushing himself to make it to Hiccup in time._**

 ** _BACK ON HICCUP_**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless, come on, what's the matter with you?**

 ** _Hiccup gazes up towards Drago's Bewilderbeast, the reality of what was going on seeming to sink in._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): No, no, no, no, come on, what are you doing? Knock it off.**

Toothless winced slightly backwards, unsure of why he wasn't listening to Hiccup, and why he was acting so hostile towards his rider. None of this was right.

 ** _Toothless' point of view is seen, showing merely a blurred figure of what is Hiccup, the edges tinted black and voices distorted and echoing._**

 **HICCUP: (to Toothless, his voice distorted) Stop! Snap out of it!**

"He's controlling you..." Hiccup whispered worriedly, having gone completely tense. Toothless tried to nudge his rider in an attempt to tell him he wasn't doing this on purpose, that he wanted to stop, but Hiccup didn't seem to notice.

The crowd seemed to realize what was happening, that the Night Fury was no longer on Hiccup's side, and fear for Hiccup's were heightened as some began to yell at Hiccup to run.

 ** _Toothless continues advancing, not faltering at Hiccup's words._**

 ** _Stoick hurls his axe, skillfully cutting the rope holding up a wooden pillar that falls and creates a bridge for Stoick to cross. He draws his sword as he leaps across, racing across time._**

It was only then did Hiccup seem to realize that his dad was actually running towards where he and Toothless were, and a brief bit of confusion overtook his senses. What was his dad going to do? He wouldn't let him hurt Toothless, but he couldn't let Toothless hurt his dad. This needed to be between him and his dragon. There was a chance he could talk some sense into Toothless.

 ** _ON HICCUP as he continues backtracking away from Toothless, still trying to speak with him._**

 **HICCUP: Toothless, no! Toothless!**

 ** _Toothless slowly advances forward, growling threateningly._**

 **HICCUP: Don't!**

Toothless cringed back more, his ear plates laying flat against his head. He hated seeing his rider in danger, but even worse was that it was _him_ that was threatening Hiccup.

Stoick was nearly blind with panic, breathing quickly as if he were the one running with himself on the screen. Not being able to see how much more he needed to run to reach Hiccup was agonizing, and he muttered prayers that he'd reach his son in time.

 ** _Stoick is nearly there, desperately running as fast as he can._**

 **STOICK: HICCUP!**

 ** _The Bewilderbeast presses on, and Toothless charges up a powerful plasma blast directed straight at Hiccup._**

The teens gasped in horror, unable to believe Toothless would follow through with it. The familiar shriek that preceded the Night Fury blast was enough to send panic through the rest of the crowd, many flinching backwards into their seats as if to shield themselves.

 **HICCUP: STOP!**

 **STOICK: SON!**

 ** _Hiccup sees Stoick about to run into the fray._**

 **HICCUP: DAD! NO!**

Ali turned away and covered her eyes while crying, "I can't look!" She prepared herself for the final blow.

 ** _Just as Toothless releases his blast, Stoick leaps in front of it, shoving Hiccup out of the way and absorbing the blast in the process. He's thrown against the ice with great impact._**

A deadly silence fell through the room, almost in disbelief at what they'd just seen. Many Vikings had their jaws agape, frozen with wide eyes, others blinking and shaking their head as if trying to snap themselves out of a terrible dream.

Stoick felt numb, unsure if that blast had actually killed him, but the end result was enough. He'd saved Hiccup, and that enough was enough to keep him from falling apart.

Toothless warbled miserably, glancing up towards where Hiccup was still staring at the screen, body completely still. The Night Fury knew he'd done something unforgivable, and the thought alone was enough to draw out another trembling moan from the dragon.

 ** _ON VALKA, hearing the blast, horrified. She freezes in her steps at the impact before snapping out of it and running again._**

 ** _Drago glances back, seeing Stoick laying lifeless in the aftermath, pleased by the sudden turn of events. He shuffles off, satisfied._**

Stoick couldn't even feel the hatred for Drago at the moment, too busy staring at the— _his—_ unmoving body in the background. Maybe the blast had been enough to fatally wound him. Maybe he really had passed on to Valhalla. But if it meant saving his son, then Stoick knew would've done it a hundred times over.

 ** _Stunned, Hiccup comes to and sees Stoick in the rubble. He rushes past the still-entranced Toothless, straining to scatter the ice boulders on top of Stoick's body._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): DAD!**

Astrid averted her eyes towards the ground, unsure if she could handle watching the rest of the scene. It was all too much at once. But she needed to be stronger than that, and she shook her head once before taking a breath and raising her head back towards the screen.

 ** _Valka arrives, winded and aghast._**

 **VALKA: Stoick...**

 ** _She helps Hiccup to turn Stoick's body over. Valka presses her ear to Stoick's heart, eyes widening before closing in defeat. She slowly looks back up, confirming his death with a mere glance to Hiccup. He tears up, overwhelmed._**

 **HICCUP: No...**

Hiccup's fists clenched onto the fabric of his tunic, and his head had ducked down to the floor. Toothless warbled sorrowfully again before trying once more to nudge his rider's side, trying to get his attention.

It wasn't obvious, but Toothless caught the way Hiccup flinched away from the dragon's touch, something he hadn't done since they'd first met. "Don't... Please." Hiccup's voice shook, and Toothless immediately pulled back, whimpering.

The reality hadn't seemed to have sunk in for many of the Vikings in the audience, and they sat in shock at each other and at the screen in disbelief.

On his right, Stoick felt Gobber place his prosthetic hook on top of his arm, and he turned to meet the blacksmith's shell-shocked expression.

"Stoick, you... You—"

"I know." Stoick cut him off, smiling sadly. Gobber went quiet, eyes filling with tears as he lowered his head towards the ground.

Ali turned away to hide her expression of horror as her eyes watered.

 ** _Satisfied, the Bewilderbeast turns away, releasing Toothless of the trance-like state. Toothless blinks, coming to and confused. He looks up to see Hiccup and Valka huddled over Stoick's body, Hiccup burying his head onto his dad's chest._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): No, no, no...**

 ** _Gobber, Astrid, Eret, and the Gang arrive, and Astrid hurries to Hiccup's side with Gobber as the others watch in horror._**

The teens sat in silence, stunned and unable to comprehend their emotions. Astrid wanted to go check on Hiccup; she knew he needed someone right now. But she couldn't move past her seat and she contained the curses that were threatening to leave her mouth. Was this voice so concerned with maintaining rules that it could show them something like this and not let them move to comfort each other?

 ** _Toothless grumbles in confusion before slowly approaching the group, sniffing Stoick's hand. He goes to nuzzle the hand when suddenly Hiccup shoves him away forcefully._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): No! Get away from him!**

The crowd jumped at Hiccup's yells, surprised to hear him raising his voice in such a way. Astrid shut her eyes—Hiccup's voice enough to nearly tear her heart in two.

 ** _Toothless recoils, unable to understand his anger and whimpers._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!**

 ** _Toothless retreats like a scolded dog, ear plates back and head hung low._**

Toothless whined sadly, hating to hear Hiccup directing such terrible yelling at him. He knew he shouldn't, but the Night Fury drew closer once more, trying to curl back around Hiccup and show his apologies instead.

" _Stop_." Hiccup's voice was laced with pain and anger, and Toothless froze. Hiccup still wouldn't face the Night Fury, his head directed down towards the ground where he sat on his knees, hands still curled on top of his legs.

"You killed him." Toothless flinched at the words, warbling mournfully in response, wishing that he could speak like his rider and tell him how terribly wrong everything had gone, how he couldn't control anything.

" _You killed him_." Hiccup repeated, horrified. He started to shake slightly, and Toothless knew better than to approach him again, and with a quiet whimper, the Night Fury backed away towards the rest of the dragons, obscuring himself from view.

 ** _Valka watches, broken-hearted, as Hiccup falls upon Stoick, inconsolable._**

 **VALKA: It's not his fault. You know that.**

Hiccup barely registered the words, knowing that his mom was right. But it didn't change the fact that his dad was dead. Nothing would ever change that.

 ** _On the battlefield, the alpha BELLOWS, calling all of the dragons to gather. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and the others all follow the command as the Gang calls after them._**

 **VALKA (O.S.) (CONT'D): Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things.**

The teens straightened up suddenly in alarm to see their dragons leaving them for the alpha, watching the screen in distress.

 ** _Drago notices Toothless attempting to fly and tumbling to the ground, once again slit-eyed and entranced, but unable to fly to the alpha without a rider. When Toothless passes by in another attempt to fly, Drago yanks him down with his bullhook and pins him down, eyeing the saddle, pedals, and prosthetic tail._**

Hearing Toothless cries, Hiccup subconsciously felt himself lifting his eyes back towards the screen in time to see Drago drag Toothless to the ground. White hot anger passed through him, and for a moment Hiccup almost couldn't see past the sudden hatred he felt for Drago. It was Drago who killed his dad. The realization made it nearly impossible for Hiccup to catch his breath, and he began shaking even more.

 ** _ON HICCUP and the others still in mourning when they hear Toothless' roar. They turn to see Toothless rise into view, Drago in the saddle._**

 **DRAGO: Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!**

 ** _In a state of emotion, Hiccup suddenly leaps forward and tries running after Toothless, but Valka holds him back._**

 **HICCUP: Toothless!**

 **VALKA: No, don't.**

It was excruciating, watching Drago fly off easily with his army and alpha towards Berk. Stoick shifted restlessly, hating to see how easy of a target his village was at the moment. They were leaving Hiccup and the others stranded on that island.

 ** _Drago JABS his bull hook and points toward the horizon. The alpha BELLOWS, commanding an exodus as it leads the way. His soldiers cheer in the thousands, heading for the ships to follow their leader._**

 ** _Hiccup watches, powerless as all dragons TAKE WING and follow._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

The silence was heavy, blanketing the entire audience. Even the dragons had grown quiet, realizing the implications of the past few minutes as they lowered their heads and didn't make a sound.

Stoick didn't even think, standing up instinctively and stepping forward away from his chair. Surprisingly, the air gave way and Stoick found himself taking one, two, then more steps past Gobber and the rest of the villagers as he rounded the seats towards the back. None of the villagers made a noise, many lowering their heads in respect as a few muffled sobs rose from the crowd. Stoick saw Ali and said, "Now I understand what you have meant. About losing everything." Ali said, "I'm sorry. I can't avert this line. I'm so sorry, there is nothing I can do." Ali walked away as she petted Adina while she said, "Hiccup is up there, speak to him."

Finding Hiccup wasn't difficult, but Stoick couldn't help but notice how small he looked alone near the front of the pack of dragons. He wasn't sure where Toothless had gone, but he knew Hiccup would want space from him for now. Stoick didn't blame Toothless; whatever Drago's alpha had done, it was beyond the dragon's control. He could talk to the Night Fury later, but right now, his son took priority.

Stoick slowly made his way towards where Hiccup was sitting and slowly knelt in front of him. Hiccup must have noticed him, because he tensed up, but didn't make any further effort to acknowledge his presence. Gently, Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, as if he was afraid that too much pressure would shatter the boy. It was only then did he realize how much Hiccup was shaking.

"Son, look at me." Stoick whispered. Hiccup flinched at his words, but merely shook his head hard, shaking even more under Stoick's hand.

"Hiccup, you have to be strong. I knew what I was doing. Remember, we're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup didn't respond to his words, and Stoick blew out a long breath, unsure of how to breach this topic properly.

"It's all my fault." Hiccup whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"No, it's not," Stoick countered firmly, face growing cold. "Drago's to blame for this. For all of this. Not you. Not Toothless."

Hiccup flinched at the Night Fury's name, as if hearing it had physically pained him, and Stoick bit back a curse for being so careless. He'd forgotten how much more sensitive Hiccup was than he.

"You know it's not his fault, son. You can't push him away—"

"How can you be so calm?!" Hiccup suddenly shouted angrily. "You died, and you're trying to comfort _me_. None of this makes sense anymore! You should be angry, not... _this_." Hiccup gestured wildly towards where Stoick knelt in front of him, the boy's eyes bright with tears. "Nothing's going to be the same. I don't-" Hiccup's voice broke, and he shut his eyes tightly, a tear escaping down his face as he swallowed. "I won't have a dad anymore."

Stoick sat quietly throughout Hiccup's rant, waiting until he was finished before wordlessly pulling his son into a hug. Hiccup froze, not letting himself receive the hug as he stayed tense, breathing raggedly.

"You'll always have a dad, even if I'm not there." His words seemed to have some sort of effect on Hiccup, because he began to shake again. "Everything's going to be alright, son. Even if it might not seem like it right now." Stoick knew it sounded like empty promises, but he believed he was right. Hiccup would get through this, and come out of it stronger. Because that's who Hiccup was. And if he would have to watch his son grow from Valhalla, then so be it. Hiccup must have seen some truth in Stoick's words too, because the boy finally relaxed into the hug and began to sob.

Ali saw this with tears as she cried silently in Adina's wings. Ali knew how it felt to lose the one thing they loved, before Adina, her last pet was the one thing she adored and letting her watch him die was terrible.


	17. Epiphany

**_Chapter 17_**

Stoick held Hiccup as he cried, unsuccessfully trying to keep tears from falling out his own eyes. Behind them, the dragons solemnly watched, a few ducking their heads as well. The room had gotten completely silent, everyone ducking their heads in mourning and prayer. Astrid stared at the ground, wiping at angry tears in her eyes. If she ever saw Drago, he wouldn't live to see the next day. Her priority had been making sure Hiccup was okay, but she was sure he would need to see his dad more than anyone else.

"This future sucks." Snotlout muttered, and Astrid caught him discreetly wiping his eyes. She decided not to comment, slumping against the chair defeatedly.

Hiccup had gone quiet, reduced to silent sobs that shook his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept repeating into the chief's chest, his words muffled and broken. Stoick hated having to see Hiccup in such a state, something he'd never seen even when the boy had been a child.

"Son, listen to me," Stoick whispered, one hand resting on top of Hiccup's head. "What I did was my choice, and you can't beat yourself up for that. It was better me than you."

"Don't say that. It should've been me." Hiccup said brokenly. "You gave me all those warnings and..."

"And you're stubborn, just like I am." Stoick finished, releasing Hiccup from the hug and smiling fondly at him. "That stubbornness was what ended our war with dragons, and what found your mother. I don't regret what I did, Hiccup. So you shouldn't regret what you've done either. Or will do, should I say."

Ali said, "He's right. Parents would do anything for their children, even if it costs them their lives in the end."

Hiccup didn't respond, his head still ducked and avoiding his dad's and Ali's gaze. When he finally did look up, he almost looked away when he caught the smile on his face. "I can't believe you're taking this so easily. Doesn't this bother you at all?"

Stoick frowned for a second, settling down to sit side-by-side with Hiccup, one large arm around the boy's shoulders. "I will say, that like any other Viking, this would bother me. But I'm choosing to accept it, because it saved your life. They don't call me Stoick the Vast for nothing. I laugh even in the face of death."

Hiccup managed a weak grin, the heavy feeling still in his chest, like something had been ripped out as painfully as possible. He scooted closer towards his dad's side, convincing himself that he was still there with him right now. None of the things on screen had happened yet. The screen slowly came back to life, and he rubbed his eyes one last time to clear his vision.

Ali walked back to Adina as the dragon purred as Ali wiped her eyes from crying. She felt like what happened to her recently to someone she loved be repeated all over again.

 ** _EXT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - LAGOON - DUSK_**

 ** _(Scene 2100 - Viking Funeral)_**

 ** _A KEEL grinds against the shoreline pebbles as a listing, battered ship is pushed into the still iceberg-filled lagoon._**

 **GOBBER (V.O.): May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings.**

"Oh Gods, I can't watch this." Hiccup whispered, feeling the burst of grief rising up in his chest again. Stoick pulled Hiccup closer reassuringly, pursing his lips. To think he was watching his own funeral was a bit unsettling.

Back at the front, Gobber felt tears stinging his eyes again when hearing himself on the screen. He'd never wished he'd hear himself saying such things about Stoick in his lifetime. But listening to it was all the more affirmation that what was happening was real.

Ali felt the same way, it wasn't easy to watch someone you loved die and place flowers on a tombstone every week.

 ** _Bows and pitch-dipped arrows are gathered from the battlefield. Gobber hands a set to Hiccup, meeting his eyes with sympathetic glance._**

 **GOBBER (V.O.): For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.**

Many Vikings ducked their heads, mumbling a low prayer as Gobber spoke. The teens watched solemnly, the reality of the situation still sinking in for some of them. Ali bowed her head in silence with her fist stopping her head from falling more.

 ** _Hiccup dips his arrowhead in a smoldering chunk of wreckage, igniting the pitch that coats the tip. He releases his arrow, which sails through the air and lands on the deck of the ship, where Stoick is laid out on a pyre, covered by a sail, his axe upon his chest._**

It was too much, and Hiccup ducked his head, unable to see his dad's...body like that. For Stoick, it wasn't as bad, as he'd seen his share of Viking funerals. He frowned, knowing this would be a lot more difficult for Hiccup to take in and watch than for him.

 ** _The others follow Hiccup's lead. They DRAW BACK in unison and LOOSE their arrows, filling the sky with crisscrossing, flaming streaks. They arc over the lagoon and set the ship alight._**

 ** _ON HICCUP, fighting back emotion and losing the battle._**

 **HICCUP: I'm sorry, Dad.**

Hiccup glanced back up at his voice, expression mirroring the one on the screen. He tucked his knees against his chest, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

 ** _He eyes the engulfed ship._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know...**

Hiccup sighed—what was he? Even right now, he still had believed working together was the best way to solve conflicts, like he'd done with the dragons and the people on Berk. But seeing what happened with Drago shook him, and for the first time, his confidence in his mindset wavered.

 ** _Valka watches him, her heart breaking. She steps forward._**

Stoick felt a sharp tug at his chest seeing Valka. They'd just reunited for years and then were separated so soon. The thought itself frustrated him; they'd finally been one whole family again.

 **VALKA: You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it.**

 ** _Hiccup lowers his eyes, but Valka lifts his chin._**

 ** _VALKA (CONT'D): But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. (beat) And he was right. (beat) You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son._**

Hiccup stared, captivated by his mom's words. To think his _dad_ was the one that put the most faith in him when he was a kid was a shock. But the things his mom said were something he'd never thought of. Being the one to bring two worlds together.

 ** _Hiccup meets her bolstering stare. He turns to the ship and watches it in silence, silhouetted in its glow._**

 **HICCUP: I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?**

 ** _Another tear falls down Hiccup's face as he tries to find the words to continue._**

Stoick felt his throat close up with tears, watching his son say the words he never might have been able to hear. He'd always thought Hiccup had feared him because he'd been too harsh on the boy. He pulled Hiccup closer, smiling sadly when he immediately curled in closer in response.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): I guess you can only try. (to the others) A chief protects his own. We're going back.**

 ** _A smile grows on Astrid's face at his words, the twins looking doubtful in the background._**

 **TUFFNUT: Uh, with what?**

 **RUFFNUT: He took all the dragons.**

"We make a good point." Tuffnut piped up nervously, unsure if he should be talking after such a heavy scene. Ruffnut merely nodded and grinned at her brother, earning a small smile back.

 **HICCUP: Not all of them.**

Hiccup's brow furrowed in confusion, unsure of what was going through his head. Had there been dragons left behind when the armada left? Maybe some had stayed inside the nest and hadn't heard the Bewilderbeast's call?

Astrid paused, gazing at the screen thoughtfully. Not all the dragons... What else were left behind? And why didn't they follow Drago and his Bewilderbeast?

 ** _EXT. ICE CHANNELS - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _(Scene 2200 - Hatchlings to the Rescue)_**

 ** _WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! JUVENILES BLUR past, like flying raptors, ZIGZAGGING wildly._**

Realization hit Hiccup almost as instantly as it hit Astrid and the others, eyes widening in surprise.

"The babies... of course." Hiccup mumbled, a small grin on his face. He couldn't believe he remembered that after all that happened.

"That's my boy." Stoick said proudly, ruffling Hiccup's hair. Hiccup's face grew more somber at his words, but he didn't let it drag him down like earlier. For his dad's sake.

 ** _Riding bareback, Hiccup & Co. HURTLE through the narrow ICE CHANNELS - created by massive splits in the iceberg shelves._**

 **RUFFNUT: Fly straight!**

 **FISHLEGS: I don't want to die!**

"We're so dead." Fishlegs moaned, cringing at the haphazard way everyone was controlling the dragons.

"I dunno, it looks pretty fun to me." Tuffnut quipped, automatically fist-bumping Ruffnut without tearing his eyes off the screen.

 **TUFFNUT: We can't fly these things!**

 **FISHLEGS: Yeah, no kidding!**

 ** _Fishlegs barrels into a snow bank, sending several chunks right into Eret's face as he rides inverted and HOLLERING._**

Snotlout snorted, shaking his head. "Clearly he needs a lesson on how to ride dragons from me."

"I'd like to point out," Fishlegs started indignantly, "that you aren't flying that baby dragon all too well either."

"Excuse me, but who was the one that just crashed into that pile of snow?" Snotlout shot back, grinning when Fishlegs deflated in defeat. "Don't worry, Legs. It's hard to be awesome like me." Ali said, "Gag me."

 **ASTRID: But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?**

 **HICCUP: They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!**

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah, just like us!**

"Yeah, I listen to no one! Tuffnut takes orders from only himself!" Tuffnut boasted loudly, Ruffnut rolling her eyes next to him.

 ** _Gobber follows up the rear clumsily, STRUGGLING for control._**

 **GOBBER: This... is... very dangerous!**

Gobber grimaced, nervous at the prospect of seeing himself on a dragon. He'd be a lot more comfortable if he was on the ground, where everything was nice and steady. And there was no risk of falling from a great height.

 ** _He PULLS ALONGSIDE Hiccup and Valka._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.**

 **HICCUP: Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.**

Hiccup grinned at the remark, knowing exactly how true it was. Especially after bringing dragons on Berk, he and Toothless always went off somewhere to go flying and explore, even when others told him to do something else for once. His smile faltered at the thought of Toothless, remembering how he'd chased him off minutes ago. Already, he knew how much he missed him, conflicted feelings coursing through him.

 ** _A SHARP RIDGE RUSHES up at them. They're going to CRASH. Hiccup ROUNDS one side of it, and Gobber flies down the other side. They shout through gaps in the iceberg._**

 **GOBBER: So what IS your plan?!**

 **HICCUP: Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-**

 ** _He's interrupted by another closure in the gaps of ice. They blast out of the other side._**

"Woah, didn't know Hiccup could talk like that." Snotlout mused, eyebrows raised. Astrid cracked a smile, ducking her head as a small laugh escaped her.

 **GOBBER: Heads up!**

 ** _They SPLIT to avoid another peak and then reconvene, only to find another icy outcropping directly in their path._**

 **HICCUP: And that thing.**

 ** _Gobber HITS it, with a THUD and a YELP._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

The crowd and Ali winced, backing into their seats. Ali said, "Ow, that will leave a mark." A couple of Vikings nearby the blacksmith turned to watch him with pitying eyes. Gobber grumbled, rubbing at his face as if he'd already smashed it into the snow. "This is why I should stay on the ground." He complained, crossing his arms as a couple other Vikings chuckled.

"Well, Fishlegs, looks like you have some competition in the 'sucking at flying' category." Snotlout laughed, grinning widely.

"I heard that!" Gobber snapped in front of them, only earning more laughter from the others.

Stoick rumbled with laughter, eyeing Hiccup as his laughter died away. He recognized that conflicted expression on his face, and Ali appeared behind Hiccup's shoulders. The lack of Ali's contact snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts as he turned to stare at her in confusion.

"You miss Toothless, don't you?" She asked gently. Hiccup didn't respond, merely pursing his lips and looking down, but that was all the confirmation Ali needed. With a smile, she placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Go. I'm sure Toothless feels the same and needs his Hiccup."

Hiccup paused for a moment longer, before steeling her expression and clumsily getting to his feet. "I'll be right back." He said, hugging his dad and Ali before turning towards the crowd of dragons that all eyed him curiously.

He walked past the front pack, squinting his eyes in the dimly lit room for the scaly black hide he knew so well. It was only thanks to the bright red tailfin that he could spot Toothless, who was curled up in a small ball surrounded by large group of Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders, led by Adina, who was trying to talk some sense into the Night Fury.

Hiccup walked quietly, Adina saw him and roared allowing Hiccup access. He silently thanking the other dragons for easily parting to make his way through. He kneeled in front of the dark mass, unsure of how to start.

"Hey bud." He whispered, watching Toothless' ear perk up. Almost instantly, he caught the large emerald eyes that almost mirrored his staring back at him. Toothless only met his eyes for a second before warbling miserably and hiding his face again.

"No wait, Toothless-", he started quickly, "I'm sorry, none of this was your fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." The Night Fury didn't move, although Hiccup could hear another muffled warble from underneath his wings.

Hiccup sighed, growing more upset at himself for pushing away Toothless in the first place. "Come on bud, don't do this to me." He reached out a hand and started to place it on a wing, but froze when Toothless flinched away. "I guess I deserve that." He said miserably.

Ali watched this as her heart felt a stab of pain. She hated seeing Toothless and Hiccup apart, it was heart-breaking.

"It wasn't your fault," Hiccup whispered after a minute, "it was mine." Tears started to sting his eyes again, and took a large breath, trying to stem the flow of tears to no avail. "I got reckless, and... you got caught up in the mess, and I'm sorry. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Toothless slowly lifted his wing, peeking out sadly at where Hiccup was. Hiccup watched him, the few tears that had streaked down his face, only watching Toothless intently. "Please, bud." He said quietly. With a low rumble, Toothless lifted his wing away and moved forward to lick the tears away from his rider's face.

Hiccup laughed shakily though the tears, leaning in to hug Toothless tightly. "I missed you." He said, Toothless cooing in response, automatically curling in towards Hiccup in response. The weight on Hiccup's chest seemed to lift at that moment, and he finally felt like he could breathe fully again.

Ali sighed in relief as Adina purred next to her as she said, "The sight of those two apart, it's heart wrenching. Promise that you won't hurt me like that." Adina trilled in promise.


	18. Forgiveness, Freed ,and One True Alpha

**_Chapter 18_**

Ali joined Hiccup and Toothless as she gave Hiccup a hug. He responded by embracing her back. Hiccup pulled back from her, smiling fondly at Toothless, who was eagerly back to nuzzling his side. Ali bent down and coddled Toothless' face as she said, "Good boy." Ali said, "Here, dry with this." Ali gave Hiccup a tissue as he turned to Toothless, "Come on, bud," he said, quickly wiping the tears off his face with his tissue, "let's go back." Toothless warbled happily, sticking close as Hiccup led them back towards where they were seated.

They circled around the resting form of a Gronckle, and Stoick turned around from where he was seated at the footsteps, grinning when he saw the two approaching. Toothless, on the other hand, instantly faltered when he caught sight of the chief, a sad rumble emanating from the Night Fury. Hiccup turned around, quickly placing a hand on Toothless' head, scared he'd go running off again. "It's fine," he started quickly, gesturing towards where Stoick was silently watching, "he's not mad. I promise, Toothless."

At Hiccup's quiet assurances, Toothless slowly made his way towards the chief, his head ducked guiltily. Stoick's expression softened when Toothless was finally in front of him, reaching out a large hand and placing it where Hiccup's had just been. The Night Fury flinched, but cautiously let Stoick run a hand across his head. "You meant well. Keep watching over my boy. He can't go a second without landing himself in trouble." Stoick said gently, ignoring the indignant glare Hiccup shot at him for the last part. Ali snickered as he turned to her. Toothless relaxed, cooing quietly and pressing his head closer into Stoick's hand. Hiccup grinned, relieved that the two had reconciled, walking up and settling next to his dad once more. Toothless followed suit, curling around Hiccup, letting his tail sweep around both him and Stoick. Ali decided to cuddle with her dragon as she hopped on Adina and hugged her. Adina replied with a purr.

 ** _EXT. BERK - NIGHT_**

 ** _(Scene 2450 - Hiccup Vs. Toothless)_**

 ** _Torches burn in their braziers as Berk slumbers... until the Bewilderbeast approaches, STOMPING down on the monolithic Viking statues that guard the harbor._**

Many of the Vikings winced at the crumbling form, pained expressions on their faces. The statues were important representations of Berk, symbols of protection and strength. It would be difficult to replace.

 ** _INT. GOTHI'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _The sound of destruction rouses a flock of Terrible Terrors and Gothi, who was sleeping under the dragons. Their pupils turn to slits, and heeding the ultrasonic call, they fly off._**

 ** _Gothi shuffles onto her deck, confused, then GASPS at horrifying sight._**

A few Vikings exchanged nervous glances—had Drago and his army made his way to Berk already? There was no way they were prepared for an attack during the night.

In the back, the dragons began to shift restlessly, almost sensing the Bewilderbeast calling Berk's dragons on the screen. Watching them easily leave their owners was unnerving and worrisome. Humans on their own stood no chance against an alpha.

 ** _INT. VIKING HUT - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _A Gronckle lounges peacefully by the fire, as his Viking owner lavishes him with scratches._**

 **HOARK: Ah, that's a good boy!**

In the audience, Hoark flushed at the onscreen display, growing more embarrassed when a few of his friends chuckled and threw him amused glances. "He likes getting his belly scratched!" He justified loudly, huffing and crossing his arms.

Fishlegs nodded from his seat, a grin on his face. "Meatlug loves that too. A full body scratch every night!" Snotlout shuddered at the notion, unwilling to picture such a sight.

"Can I get a full body scratch?" Tuffnut asked Ruffnut, elbowing her in anticipation. She threw him a dirty look, elbowing him back twice as hard.

"You can get a full body beat-down." She replied easily.

"That sounds good too." Tuffnut decided, settling back into his seat in satisfaction.

 ** _The Gronckle's eyes suddenly turn to slits and it, too, takes wing, knocking over a chair and table as it heads for the door._**

 **HOARK (CONT'D): Watch the furniture! Where are you going?**

 ** _It barrels out of the hut and into the night sky as the Viking rushes to the doorway, spotting the same arresting sight with a gasp._**

Hiccup watched the screen silently, already knowing what the villagers had seen. He couldn't bring himself to relax, watching raptly and hoping Drago wouldn't hurt anyone. Although who was he kidding? Drago had already shown he couldn't be reasoned with. Someone needed to stop him before it was too late.

 ** _EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Vikings pour out of the Great Hall as all of Berk's dragons fill the night sky and join the ranks of Drago's growing DRAGON ARMY._**

 ** _The Bewilderbeast rises out of the sea, bearing down on the people of Berk as Drago hovers on Toothless, leading the charge. The Vikings stare, aghast._**

 **DRAGO: Your chief is dead.**

 ** _Waves of shock and whispers of "Stoick?" spread through the crowd._**

Stoick glared at the screen, hating how proudly Drago seemed to declare those words. The coward hadn't even taken him down with his own hands, just through the force of another dragon.

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): No one can protect you now.**

 ** _He thrusts his bull-hook, commanding the Bewilderbeast to fire. The Vikings watch in horror as the Bewilderbeast opens its yawning jaws and BLASTS._**

The crowd let out small bursts of alarmed yells, staring in terror. There was no way they could have survived that blast... could they? All they could do was pray to the Gods now.

 ** _EXT. SKIES/BERK - NIGHT_**

 ** _Dragon roars grow louder as Hiccup & Co. approach through clouds, racing against time._**

 ** _They collectively GASP at the sight of Drago's Bewilderbeast having now covered most of the village in explosions of ice. Berk's now commandeered dragons circle in a huddle behind him, joining Valka's flock, and corralled by Drago's armored dragons._**

A wave of disbelief passed through the crowd, staring at what once had been their village now covered with shards and mountains of ice. It surely looked like Drago was winning this one.

"This doesn't really look like an even fight..." Snotlout started uncertainly, squinting at the crowd of dragons, trying in vain to locate Hookfang.

Astrid watched nervously, unsure of what to say either. They definitely were at a disadvantage. All they could hope was that Hiccup had a plan up his sleeve.

 **HICCUP: No...**

 **FISHLEGS: He took all the dragons!**

 **HICCUP: (fuming) Distract the alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless.**

 **TUFFNUT: Uh... How?**

 **ERET: Have you forgotten who you're riding with?**

"Ugh, he's still with us?" Tuffnut sighed, exasperated.

"Of course he is! He's going to save us all." Ruffnut replied dreamily, eyes brightening to see the man on screen again.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna grow a pair a wings and breathe fire." Tuffnut countered, rolling his eyes when Ruffnut promptly ignored him, still infatuated with Eret.

 ** _He brazenly aims his baby dragon toward the Bewilderbeast._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!**

 ** _His baby dragon dives toward the sea instead._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): Except for this one!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Amateur.**

"You said it." Tuffnut grinned, sharing a laugh with Snotlout. Ruffnut deflated, disappointed that the former trapper lost his chance to show his perfection to them. He'd get another chance soon.

 ** _The others shrug and follow. As they get closer, the Bewilderbeast looms bigger and BIGGER._**

 ** _Berk's Vikings in hiding notice Hiccup and the others as they approach._**

 **VIKING #1: Look, it's Hiccup!**

 ** _The Vikings CHEER._**

The cheering sent a surge of hope through the crowd, watching the screen in anticipation. They may be outnumbered, but Hiccup would figure out a way.

Hiccup shifted anxiously, still unsure of what he could do to stop Drago. He still had Toothless and every dragon except for the babies. What could he possibly do to turn things around?

 ** _ON DRAGO, surprised to see Hiccup and the others approaching._**

 **DRAGO: What?**

 ** _With an irate HUFF, the Bewilderbeast focuses on Hiccup, gaining ever closer to Toothless._**

 ** _Suddenly, a SHEEP appears in its sight, rising and falling out of view. The Bewilderbeast blinks, confused._**

"That's our plan? Throwing _sheep_?" Snotlout gaped in disbelief.

"What, you got a better idea?" Astrid snapped, to which Snotlout remained silent. She let out a long breath, watching the screen nervously. The Bewilderbeast wasn't dumb—it wouldn't get distracted by a sheep for long. What's important was that they distracted it enough for Hiccup to do whatever he needed to do.

 ** _It looks down to see Eret catching the falling sheep and reloading it into the game launcher, as Tuffnut cocks the mechanism and Ruffnut pulls the trigger._**

 **RUFFNUT: Keep 'em coming!**

 ** _Snotlout tosses the black sheep to Tuffnut._**

 **SNOTLOUT: Black sheep, baby!**

 ** _Exasperated, the alpha inhales, about to blast, when... HONK! The game horn blares, breaking his concentration._**

 ** _He turns, finding the horn unmanned._**

"Did... did the horn just blow by itself?" Fishlegs asked fearfully. Not only did they have a crazy madman that was taking all the dragons and trying to destroy Berk, they might have a ghost too? Things were not going their way at all.

"What, you think it's a ghost?" Snotlout grinned mischievously, waggling his fingers mysteriously in front of him. "Ooh, careful Fishlegs. It might just come for you. That is, if Drago and his dragon army doesn't get you first."

Fishlegs' eyes widened, voice squeaking as he yelled "That's not funny, Snotlout!". Snotlout started to cackle, his laughter breaking off when Astrid promptly punched him in the shoulder.

"Do you really think this is the time to be joking around?" She hissed, growing more and more irritated.

Snotlout held up his hands, all humor gone from his face. "Sorry. Just wanted to lighten the mood."

 ** _The Bewilderbeast then returns his focus to the sheep launcher, until the BLACK SHEEP LANDS on the his face, bouncing down his facial spines and becoming lodged._**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D): Ten points!**

Hiccup grinned—he couldn't believe how calmly they seemed with the entire situation, acting like they were just playing around and nothing was going wrong. It was almost impressive.

The crowd couldn't help but let out a few laughs at the teens' antics as well. Leave it to them to make distracting a destructive Bewilderbeast into a fun activity.

 ** _The Bewilderbeast shakes the black sheep off and prepares to blast again._**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D): Uh oh.**

 ** _HONK! The alpha whips around - still no one at the horn._**

 ** _ON FISHLEGS, giggling and hiding behind the game horn._**

Snotlout eyed Fishlegs with an impressed glint in his eyes. Fishlegs had gone pale, surprised that he had it in him to do such a thing. Seeing it was almost... comical and uplifting.

Astrid grinned, not having expected Fishlegs of all people to go rogue and take another route to distract the alpha.

 ** _The Bewilderbeast finally lets loose the ice blast, covering the entire horn in jagged spikes... as Fishlegs leaps from the platform._**

 **FISHLEGS: I'm okay!**

Fishlegs slumped in his seat, thanking all the Gods for surviving such a blast.

"Gotta say, Legs," Snotlout started, "that was pretty cool." Fishlegs managed a weak smile, glad someone had acknowledged his near-death experience. Ali snickered to herself.

 ** _BACK TO HICCUP as he reaches Drago, hovering directly in Toothless' sights._**

 **DRAGO: You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that.**

Hiccup felt his dad stiffen next to him, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. Even he wasn't exactly confident in what his future self was doing. Toothless warbled worriedly next to him, fearing the worst. But there was no way he would go up against Toothless again if he didn't believe he could get him back. Hiccup opted to trust his instincts, hoping things wouldn't go as bad as they may.

Astrid tensed up, watching the screen in disbelief. Had Hiccup gone insane? He knew what happened last time he tried talking to Toothless when he was being controlled by that Bewilderbeast! Ali said, "I'm not worried. I know Toothless, he doesn't have the heart nor will to kill Hiccup."

 ** _Hiccup ignores him and focuses on Toothless' slitted pupils._**

 **HICCUP: Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.**

 ** _TOOTHLESS' POV: Hiccup appears as an unfamiliar red blur, still firmly under the control of the Bewilderbeast._**

Toothless grew increasingly restless, wishing he could send the Hiccup on screen away from him. He wasn't in the right mind, and it was going to put his rider in danger again.

Stoick put his hand back around Hiccup's shoulder, bringing him closer. "Hiccup..." He murmured worriedly, "you know this is—"

"Crazy? Reckless? I know." Hiccup finished with a sigh.

Ali said, "If he can befriend him as an enemy, then he can snap him out of any spell. After all, like I said Toothless doesn't have the heart to kill his Hiccup." Stoick looked at Ali as Hiccup blushed at the words, "His Hiccup."

 **DRAGO: He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha!**

Toothless snarled menacingly towards Drago, half-rising as if to attack the screen. Hiccup and Stoick scrambled to calm the Night Fury down, waiting until Toothless had settled back to the ground with a miserable rumble.

 ** _Drago smugly sits back in the saddle, his arms open in invitation._**

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): But, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.**

A spark of annoyance ran through Hiccup at Drago's words, hating how tauntingly he was leading him on. Drago knew nothing about how to treat dragons right, and hid behind mind control for his power.

 ** _Hiccup holds strong, maintaining eye contact with Toothless. He reaches out to touch him._**

 **HICCUP: It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it.**

The words were painfully familiar to Hiccup. He put a hand back on Toothless', more as a way to distract him from worrying too much.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): You'd never hurt him. (beat) You'd never hurt me.**

 ** _Drago watches, amazed, as Toothless fights the control._**

 **DRAGO: How are you doing that?**

"I think it's actually working..." Snotlout whispered in awe, gazing wide-eyed at the screen. The whole crowd was almost holding a collective breath, hoping and praying for Hiccup's sake.

 ** _Hiccup holds the stare, tears in his eyes._**

 **HICCUP: Please. You are my best friend, bud.**

 ** _Bewilderbeast ROARS a forceful command, forcing Toothless' slightly dilated pupils to shrink back to slits._**

Hiccup sucked in a breath worriedly, ignoring the iron grip his dad now had on his shoulder. Stoick was going through the same process of fear and concern, still holding onto that small sliver of hope at seeing Toothless struggling against the Bewilderbeast's control.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): My best friend.**

 ** _Toothless' pupils jitter, then DILATE fully. He stares at Hiccup joyfully, grinning in excitement._**

The crowd roared triumphantly, many throwing their fists in the air as they cheered for Hiccup and Toothless.

Snotlout and the twins led the charge, high-fiving and yelling exuberantly. Astrid finally burst into a grin, eyes shining with tears. The amount of relief that had washed through her was almost overwhelming.

Ali smiled and closed her eyes to cover her tears of joy.

Hiccup slumped in relief against his dad, thanking the Gods under his breath. He grinned when Toothless excitedly nuzzled his arm, as relieved as he was.

Stoick ruffled Hiccup's hair, smiling broadly. "I am so proud of you, son." He said proudly, turning towards Toothless and rubbing the Night Fury's head fondly. "I'm proud of you too." Toothless cooed happily.

Even the dragons had let out their share of approving roars, proud that the Night Fury had broken free of the alpha's control. Many were surprised to see that such a thing was even possible.

Ali wiped her eye as she murmured a thanks to God.

 ** _TOOTHLESS' POV: His vision clears to show Hiccup fully, the worried expression on the Viking's face clearing up to show relief and happiness._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Thatta boy! That's it! I'm here!**

 **DRAGO: Enough!**

 ** _Drago STRIKES Toothless with the bull hook in a vain attempt to regain control._**

The crowd jeered at Drago, watching the screen in contempt. They'd had nearly enough of this man and his crazed ideals.

Toothless huffed warningly at the screen, eyes narrowing in anger. Hiccup couldn't keep the irritated look off his face either when he saw Drago strike Toothless. That definitely wasn't something he would stand by and watch. Ali said, "Hey! No one hurts Toothless!" Adina roared in agreement.

 ** _Toothless ROARS defiantly, snatches the bull hook in his jaws, and PULLS... yanking Drago off of his back and sending him PLUMMETING to the sea._**

 **HICCUP: Yeah!**

The crowd roared in approval, many clapping at the result. Maybe things would finally go their way!

Hiccup smirked at the turn of events, sharing a grin with Toothless, who rumbled happily. All he needed to do now was get to Toothless as soon as he could.

Ali quipped, "Hold on, I thought Toothless can't fly." All eyes turned back to view Ali's point.

 ** _But without a rider, Toothless drops out of the sky as well. Hiccup leaps from the baby dragon, diving after him._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Hang on!**

 ** _Drago breaks his fall, landing heavily upon the Bewilderbeast's tusk..._**

 ** _As Hiccup tucks in his arms, trying to close the gap between he and Toothless before they both make impact with the ocean._**

The villagers had quieted down, silently urging Hiccup on so that he would reach Toothless in time.

"Ha, looks like I'm diving after you this time, bud." Hiccup mused. Stoick glanced at him worriedly, but had enough faith that Hiccup would make it in time.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Almost there, buddy. Almost there!**

T ** _oothless eyes Hiccup, turning around so that the saddle is facing up so Hiccup can grab it easily. In one swift motion, Hiccup reaches the saddle and hooks in his prosthetic, opening the tailfin. They swoop back towards the sky, just barely grazing the water surface and skyrocket past Drago as he hobbles to the top of the alpha's head._**

A collective sigh escaped the audience, some bursting into cheers at the sight.

"That was intense." Tuffnut grinned, almost captivated by the action that was occurring before him. Ruffnut nodded in awe.

"That was some good teamwork, bud." Hiccup grinned, scratching Toothless' head fondly. Toothless purred happily, relishing the moment. Stoick grinned at the interaction, although he still glanced warily at the screen, knowing Drago and his Bewilderbeast were still a threat.

 ** _EXT. BERK - VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _(Scene 2500 - One True Alpha)_**

 ** _Hiccup looks back at Drago, now issuing commands from the top of the Bewilderbeast's head._**

 **DRAGO: Do something!**

 **HICCUP: We need to get those two apart.**

 ** _Hiccup flies Toothless past a flag pole and tears a strip of the flag._**

"How is a piece of cloth gonna get those two apart?" Snotlout started, backing down when Astrid shot him a deadly glare.

Hiccup was a bit thrown too, unsure of what his angle was. At least he seemed to have an idea.

 ** _The Bewilderbeast BLASTS in their direction, barely missing them as they disappear around the back of a mountain._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?**

 ** _Toothless coos, allowing Hiccup to BLINDFOLD him with the flag._**

"He's not serious... is he?"Snotlout gaped in disbelief. Even Astrid was stunned silent, unable to fathom even riding a dragon that wasn't able to see in that kind of situation. That took an insane amount of trust and communication.

The dragons in the back let out a wave of rumbling, taken aback. A dragon trusting a human to guide it through the skies without his sight? Such a thing was never heard of.

Toothless perked up in interest, never having expected to fly blind. He trusted Hiccup enough to make sure they didn't crash, but he still didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to watch for a blind attack. What if one hit them? How would he be able to reach Hiccup?

Even for Hiccup, he felt a rush of doubt run through him when he saw what he was doing on screen. There was so many things that could go wrong. And knowing him, he'd be amazed if something _didn't_ go wrong.

 ** _Hiccup calms him with a touch._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): We can do this. You and me. As one.**

 ** _Hiccup SPLAYS Toothless' mechanical tail. Toothless responds, MATCHING the move with the natural half._**

Stoick watched silently, half-amazed and half-terrified. He knew Toothless would do everything in his power to keep Hiccup safe, but now that he was blinded... And just when he thought he'd seen enough of Hiccup putting himself in danger.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): That's it. Now let's try this one more time!**

 ** _They PEEL around the other side of the mountain, heading back toward Drago and Bewilderbeast, passing Astrid and the cheering Vikings on the ground._**

 **ASTRID: Take em down, babe!**

Astrid felt her face burning and she ducked her head, ignoring the light laughter passing through the crowd. Even so, a small smile grew on her face at her comment, glad she was still showing support for him in any way.

Hiccup blushed at Astrid's words; he'd never heard her call him something like "babe" before, and it was surprising to say the least.

 ** _The Viking roar in support as Hiccup and Toothless race past._**

 ** _Valka watches with pride as her son hurtles towards Drago and the alpha._**

 **VALKA: Go get 'em.**

Stoick managed a small smile when he saw Valka on screen again. At least they'd found each other in time, so Hiccup would still have a parent afterwards.

 **DRAGO: Take control of it!**

 ** _The Bewilderbeast's HISS becomes a furious ROAR, but to no avail. Hiccup clamps his hands over Toothless' ear plates, muffling the alpha's commands._**

 **HICCUP: Shut it out, Toothless!**

Hiccup could feel the tense way Toothless was holding himself, feeling as worried as he was. If Toothless got controlled again, there was definitely no way Berk would get out of this unscathed.

The whole crowd was buzzing with nervous energy again, knowing this was the moment that would determine which side would come out on top.

 **DRAGO: STOP THEM!**

 **HICCUP: Now!**

 ** _Hiccup pulls the lever that locks the tailfin in place just as the Bewilderbeast blasts at the pair. Toothless suddenly PULLS UP, ARCING over Drago's head! Drago LAUGHS, victorious, then pauses in shock._**

 ** _DRAGO'S POV: as Toothless climbs inverted through the sky, the blindfold falls free, revealing an EMPTY SADDLE._**

Confused whispers rapidly spread through the audience, many unsure of what they just witnessed. Hiccup had just... disappeared?

Astrid blinked, shaking her head in disbelief. Had Hiccup jumped off? Why?

Toothless rumbled in confusion and alarm, whipping his head towards where Hiccup was seated before glancing back at the screen. Hiccup looked as stumped as everyone else did, unable to grasp what exactly his plan was.

 ** _Drago WHIRLS around, wide-eyed, to see..._**

 ** _HICCUP ZOOMING TOWARD HIM, his wing-suit deployed, and his Dragon Blade trailing Zippleback gas. Drago SWIPES but misses him. Hiccup clicks the lighter and ignites the gas, blasting Drago off his Bewilderbeast with a SCREAM._**

"Okay, that was pretty cool." Snotlout admitted, joining in the roaring applause that had overtaken the group. Astrid grinned, a burst of pride of Hiccup swelling up inside of her.

Hiccup relaxed, grinning at way the tides turned. Who would've thought he would be able to pull something like that off? He felt Stoick proudly patting him on the back, watching the screen as the cheering died down.

 ** _Drago PLUMMETS, BREAKING HIS FALL against the massive dragon's spines and landing hard on the ground, his bullhook landing just out of reach._**

"And stay down!" Tuffnut yelled tauntingly, earning a few more shouts of agreement from others around him.

 ** _The Bewilderbeast WHIPS its tail, trying to SWAT down Hiccup in a familiar move._**

"This looks uncomfortably familiar..." Hiccup mumbled, instinctively feeling himself moving backwards against Toothless' side. Toothless rumbled in agreement, looking slightly worried. The last time he tried catching his rider with that tail, he'd crashed. And right now they had no way to crash safely.

 **HICCUP: Not again.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER!**

 ** _Toothless pops open his dorsal blades, arcs skyward, and rejoins Hiccup just before colliding with the alpha's tail._**

 ** _Hiccup's eyes widened in wonder at the dorsal blades, amazed at how Toothless' flying seemed that much smoother with them._**

Fishlegs had gone giddy with excitement, quietly clapping his hands together as he bounced in his seat. "Look at Toothless! The blades seem to help him execute sharper and cleaner turns when flying!" He rambled, mostly to himself.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Come on, bud!**

 ** _Together again, they speed along the length of the thrashing tail..._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Hold on!**

 ** _And shoot past the tip of the tail, narrowly making it!_**

Hiccup sighed in relief, feeling Toothless relax just as much behind him. That had been way too close.

Stoick finally let himself grin, glancing down at Hiccup with an impressed glint in his eyes. The pair had definitely improved their flying in the future, and he couldn't be more thankful for it.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah! We did it!**

 ** _They arc through the sky and LAND a few paces from Drago, kicking up a trail of dust._**

 ** _Battered and weary, Drago reaches for his bullhook. Hiccup extends and fires up his Dragon Blade, hurling it like a javelin, and sticking it in the ground between Drago and his weapon, singeing his outstretched hand._**

Hiccup's eyebrows rose in slight surprise, amazed that he could even throw that accurately. In fact, it was impressive that he could even lift a sword like that so easily!

Stoick watched warily, hating that Hiccup and Toothless were facing Drago alone again. It was a scene that he didn't want repeated.

 **DRAGO: Agghh!**

 **HICCUP: Hold him there, Toothless!**

 ** _Toothless SNARLS a warning, ready to blast._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's all over now.**

"Well finally. Can we get our dragons back?" Snotlout started, relaxing into his seat with his hands tucked behind his head. Astrid rolled her eyes, watching the screen nervously. Drago definitely wouldn't go down without a fight. Did they really win?

 ** _But the cloud of dust settles, revealing the Bewilderbeast, rising behind Hiccup as he tucks his flight suit back in, ready to blast him instead._**

 **DRAGO (grinning knowingly): Or is it?**

 ** _Hiccup spins around, alarmed, as a RUSH of water THUNDERS up the Bewilderbeast's throat._**

 **HICCUP: Oh, no!**

 ** _It BLASTS, but Toothless leaps into the way, shielding Hiccup beneath him. The freezing explosion envelops them both._**

The stunned silence enveloped the room, followed by a wave of disbelief. Hiccup wasn't... dead was he?

Hiccup froze, almost not having processed what had just happened. He turned towards Toothless, who had bristled with worry, staring back at Hiccup with fear. But what Hiccup was worried about wasn't himself, but the fact that Toothless had jumped into the fray as well.

Stoick felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe, staring in shock at the screen. This couldn't be happening. Hiccup couldn't be gone... Not like that.

 ** _Drago laughs to himself as Valka lands her baby dragon and rushes to the icy explosion, hammering away at it desperately._**

 **VALKA: No! No... Hiccup...**

"Hiccup's fine," Tuffnut managed half-heartily as he glanced at the muted teens around him. "... Right?" He added weakly, expression growing more worried and dismal at the silence that greeted him.

Ali said, "Fate works in many ways, so what do you think?"

 ** _ON ASTRID and GOBBER, watching from a distance, horrified. As Valka POUNDS at the ice, a GLOWS forms from deep within. She realizes what is about to happen and backs away._**

 ** _A BLAST thunders from inside the ice, SHATTERING it. Toothless emerges from the debris, glowing blue, revealing Hiccup curled safely under his wings._**

Toothless perked up, purring in relief as he nuzzled Hiccup happily. His rider was alive!

Hiccup wasn't even focused on his near death experience, already straightening up and staring at the screen with wide eyes. Was Toothless... _glowing?_ Was that even possible?

Even Stoick could barely register the immense relief that ran through him, attention captivated by Toothless' state. He'd never seen the Night Fury do something like that before, or any dragon.

Ali said, "When someone sees the one they love hurt, Fate plays a part to give them a power of protection."

 ** _Toothless is steaming, his black skin glowing blue with rage, his split dorsal blades searing with blue heat, a glow emanating from his flared nostrils._**

"This is amazing, this is incredible!" Fishlegs was gushing, eyes as big as they could go. Astrid was slumped against the chair in relief, eyes bright with tears. Even Snotlout and the twins looked emotional, grinning widely at the screen.

 ** _He turns back to Hiccup, to check if he's unharmed. Hiccup nods, slightly breathless as he backs out of the way as Toothless then turns his full attention back to the Bewilderbeast. He leaps out of the crater and lands upon an ice spire, roaring ferociously._**

 ** _The Bewilderbeast bellows back at this affront._**

 **HICCUP: He's challenging the alpha!**

 **VALKA: To protect you!**

His mom's words tugged at Hiccup's chest, and he glanced down at where Toothless was resting his head next to him. Toothless met his eyes and purred questioningly. With a grin, Hiccup scratched the Night Fury's head, eliciting another purr.

Ali said, "Like I said, Toothless sees you as his most precious thing of all."

"Thanks, bud." He whispered, his grin growing a bit wider when Toothless nuzzled closer against his side.

 ** _Toothless unleashes a salvo of plasma into the Bewilderbeast's face, not letting up._**

 ** _The Bewilderbeast ROARS at this act of insubordination. Toothless fires back, time and again, fully in control._**

 ** _The alpha thrashes his tusks through the ice, trying to smash Toothless, but he deftly spring from spire to spire, continuing his unrelenting attack._**

"Toothless has some guts... Look at the size of that thing compared to him!" Snotlout commented in awe.

Stoick watched carefully, feeling eternally grateful towards the Night Fury. Toothless would be what turned the tides of this battle. But would he be able to survive such a reckless frontward attack?

 ** _In the midst of the mayhem, the horde of commandeered dragons - both Berk's and Valka's - break free from the control to witness Toothless' retaliation._**

 ** _Toothless lands protectively by Hiccup and Valka, commanding the dragons to shift sides. They follow, amassing behind Toothless._**

"Woah..." Hiccup mumbled, amazed at how quickly the tides were turning. And all because of Toothless!

"I think the glowing make Toothless' plasma blasts more powerful!" Fishlegs whispered in reverence, doing whatever he could to comprehend what he was watching.

"Can Hookfang do that too?" Snotlout piped up hopefully, leaning forward eagerly. Ali said, "Only if they are given inspiration or a reason."

 ** _Seeing this, Drago panics and rushes toward the Bewilderbeast._**

 **DRAGO: No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! BACK!**

 ** _Drago clambers up the Bewilderbeast's tusk, totally unhinged._**

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): (to the defecting dragons) What's the matter with you?**

Stoick grinned, feeling a bit smug to see Drago so panicked. The madman was getting what he deserved.

 ** _The Berkians swell in to show their unified support. Drago fumes as Hiccup and Toothless fly up together onto an ice spire._**

 **HICCUP: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. (beat) Let this end now.**

The crowd was besides themselves, cheering pridefully. Hiccup couldn't keep the grin off his face, glad to see the dragons were finally back in their right minds. Maybe Drago would finally realize that his ways were flawed, and end this.

Watching the Berkians join on the screen to oppose Drago sent a burst of pride through Stoick. All he'd wanted was a unified and prosperous village, and he'd seen an example of just that now.

 **DRAGO: Never! Come on!**

 ** _He raises his bullhook defiantly, spurring the Bewilderbeast into a charge._**

 ** _Toothless calls over his shoulder, commanding the dragons to ready themselves. He then BLASTS the Bewilderbeast, mid- charge. Suddenly, Skullcrusher fires. Followed by another, and another._**

 ** _Hiccup looks around, amazed to see the flock of dragons opening fire on Drago and his Bewilderbeast. They've started a rebellion._**

"Yeah! That's my dragon... somewhere over there!" Tuffnut rallied, sharing a headbutt with Ruffnut. The crowd grew even more pumped up to see their dragons returning fire, the cheering reaching an even louder tone.

Even the dragons looked a bit satisfied to be fighting back against the alpha. They'd had enough of being forcefully controlled by an alpha or queen dragon.

 ** _Drago is forced to hide from the fiery barrage by taking cover in the tall spines of the giant's crown._**

 **DRAGO (CONT'D): FIGHT!**

 ** _His prosthetic arm is blasted clean off by one of his own armored dragons._**

Without realizing, Hiccup flinched when he saw Drago lose his arm... again. He knew the pain of losing a limb, and he felt sympathetic to whoever went through the same thing, even if it was someone like Drago. Unlike him, Drago let his loss consume him, and that was what brought him to this point.

 ** _The Bewilderbeast rears back to cover them all in ice, but Toothless lets loose a powerful shot. The Bewilderbeast's head is KNOCKED backward by a blue-flame fireball._**

 ** _As the smoke clears, one of its massive TUSKS FALLS to the ground, sheared clean off._**

The crowd quieted down, mumbling in amazement at the sheer power Toothless had used to cut off such a large tusk like that.

Toothless' ears perked up, watching the screen with more interest. Hiccup felt the movement and stared at Toothless in awe. "That was... amazing." He managed, laughing when Toothless purred and lifted his head to lick his cheek.

Ali said, "When defending the one you love, they prevail in the end." Adina roared in agreement.

 ** _Toothless ROARS commandingly, calling an end to the fight._**

 **HICCUP: The alpha protects them all.**

 ** _Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast yields to the new alpha and heeds Toothless' command, retreating into the sea in an explosive splash._**

 ** _The Berkians CHEER in victory!_**

The room swelled up with cheering again, many sharing high-fives and patting each other on the back. The teens joined in, whooping and hollering and pumping their fists, all caught up in the moment.

Stoick and Hiccup shared a look of relief, glad that it was finally over.

"You did well, son." Stoick managed, trying to be heard over the crazy yelling.

Hiccup grinned, the sad tone back in his expression. "Thanks, dad."

 ** _As the smoke clears, Hiccup and Toothless see nothing but bubbles on the waves to mark their disappearance. No sign of the Bewilderbeast... or Drago._**

Stoick's expression melded back into a serious one, watching the empty waters. Drago and his dragon left... or more escaped. There was no telling if he would come back again. But then again, the madman held grudges... so Hiccup would need to prepare just in case.

The same thoughts were running through Hiccup's mind as he stared at the screen thoughtfully. Drago wasn't dead, and neither was that Bewilderbeast. There was always the chance they'll be coming back even more in the future.

 ** _Toothless hops down from the spire, cooling off, as people celebrate all around them._**

 ** _All of the dragons - Berk's, Valka's, even Drago's - land around Toothless. Cloudjumper bows to Toothless, starting a wave of bows, acknowledging their new alpha._**

 ** _Toothless looks around, surprised, then lets out a majestic ROAR. The assembled dragons join in, roaring in tribute._**

"Wait, _Toothless_ is an alpha now?" Snotlout asked incredulously, looking at the others.

Astrid crossed her arms and grinned, shrugging lightly. "Seems pretty fitting for a Night Fury that just saved our entire village."

 ** _Toothless turns to Hiccup as he approaches._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.**

 ** _Toothless GURGLES and licks Hiccup's face. Hiccups squeals, trying to get away._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out.**

"Ugh, Toothless!" Hiccup groaned, cringing back from the screen. Toothless rumbled with laughter, reveling in the moment.

 ** _The crowd laughs. All around them, Berk's dragons reunite with their Vikings._**

 **ASTRID: Stormfly!**

 ** _Stormfly bounds into Astrid. Astrid laughs happily, hugging her dragon._**

Astrid grinned, watching the reunion. Stormfly was definitely getting more hugs and fish later on after this.

 **GOBBER: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!**

 ** _Grump lands ON TOP of Gobber, flattening him._**

"Well, that's just lovely." Gobber grumbled, although a smile was still plastered on his face. The crowd chuckled at the dragon's antics, able to catch the close relationship it had with the blacksmith.

 ** _Relieved to the point of tears, Snotlout and Fishlegs race towards the expectant Ruffnut..._**

 **FISHLEGS: Who's my little princess?**

 ** _... and then right PAST her to embrace their dragons._**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D): I missed you so much!**

 **SNOTLOUT: Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!**

"Does that mean you're both done being creepy towards me? Cause I'm down for that." Ruffnut added in relief. Fishlegs and Snotlout sputtered excuses about how they were never being creepy, their words falling on deaf ears.

 ** _Ruffnut GRUMBLES, dejected. Barf dips his head in to console her._**

 **RUFFNUT: Oh, Barf!**

 ** _She hugs him. Belch looms in for some affection, but Ruffnut pushes him away..._**

 **RUFFNUT (CONT'D): Not you.**

 ** _And into Tuffnut who glowers back at her._**

"Hey, hands off my dragon!" Tuffnut snapped, elbowing Ruffnut.

Ruffnut glared back at him, pushing his shoulder roughly. "Belch started it!"

 ** _Hiccup smiles, taking in the happy reunions. Skullcrusher approaches him, without an owner to reunite with. Hiccup pets him, as Eret approaches._**

Stoick deflated slightly to see what would be his dragon on the screen again. To think he left his family, his tribe, and his dragon so abruptly was a bit unsettling. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Hiccup frowned, watching the dragon on-screen sadly. He would need to find Skullcrusher a new owner, and just the thought of it was painful. No one would be able to completely replace his dad.

 **ERET: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.**

 ** _Before Hiccup can respond, Skullcrusher nuzzles Eret affectionately. Eret chuckles and gently strokes him._**

 **HICCUP: Y'know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now.**

 **ERET: Me?**

" _Him_?" Snotlout added in disbelief.

 ** _Hiccup nods reassuringly. Eret looks at Skullcrusher, pausing to consider it._**

 **ERET (CONT'D): I'd be honored.**

Hiccup watched in surprise, not having expected the trapper to integrate with dragons so easily. Not that it was any problem; if anything, it was great to have another dragon rider on Berk.

Stoick let out a small grin, finding himself approving of the new owner. That Eret man had done his role in saving his fellow Vikings, so he would accept him.

 ** _Valka walks up to her son, bursting with pride._**

 **VALKA: Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am.**

 **HICCUP: Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, Mom.**

 **VALKA: And here I'll stay.**

Hiccup felt his heart lift to hear his mom wouldn't be leaving again, and he caught the wide grin on his dad's face too. Ali smiled at the reunion.

 ** _Toothless arrives, purring at Valka's touch as Astrid strides toward Hiccup, beaming proudly._**

 **ASTRID: See? I told you it was in here.**

 ** _She places her hand upon his chest, then quickly pokes the dorsal fin button, popping it open. She GIGGLES._**

Astrid cracked a grin, the other around her bursting into laughter as well. Even Hiccup couldn't keep the smile off his face, know she meant it in good humor.

 **HICCUP: Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious. (then) Come here, you.**

 ** _He scoops Astrid close and pulls her into a kiss. Gobber covers a gawking boy's eyes._**

Astrid definitely felt her face heat up this time, ducking her head to avoid the gawking stares the teens were most likely sending her. _This_ caught her off guard, to see Hiccup pulling such a thing.

"Ugh, public affection." Tuffnut gagged dramatically, moving to cover Ruffnut's eyes. Ruffnut swiped his hands away, too busy snickering at Astrid's expression more than anything.

Hiccup grinned weakly when his dad pridefully patted him on the back, trying his best to keep his composure. Did he really just... He sure changed during those five years.

 ** _Gothi, the elder, taps Hiccup's shoulder, interrupting the romantic moment. She gestures for Hiccup to kneel. He does so, respectfully._**

 ** _Using ash from a heap of burnt wreckage, Gothi traces a Viking symbol onto Hiccup's forehead. She bows._**

"Wait a minute," Snotlout started warily, "is she doing what I think she's doing?"

Fishlegs clapped his hands gleefully. "She is!" He whispered, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Hiccup shifted uneasily, knowing what was going on, yet the realization left a burdensome weight on his chest. He definitely didn't think he was ready, even if it was five years in the future. Everything suddenly seemed like it was moving too quickly. He glanced up at where his dad was staring silently, a smile on his face.

"Uh dad," he started, gaining his dad's attention. "I don't know, this is all just... I don't think I can handle becoming the chie-"

"You'll be fine," Stoick interrupted firmly, grabbing Hiccup by both shoulders. "Trust me, I've been there." He caught the doubtful expression on Hiccup's face and shrugged. "No one's born to become a chief. I had my worries when I started too. But you're strong, and brave, and capable of accomplishing anything if you put your mind to it."

Ali said, "He's right, Hiccup. Remember, this is the future, but I know you will be ready. Me and Adina have faith in you. We all do." Everyone even the dragons agreed with Ali.

"Are you sure we're thinking about the same person?" Hiccup added wryly, although the tension in his shoulders seemed to be melting away already. "Thanks, dad."

Stoick grinned, ruffling Hiccup's head before turning back towards the screen.

Ali said, "You may have started like a boy, but in the end you have become a man."

 ** _Hiccup stands, meeting Gobber's proud, smiling eyes. Gobber turns to the silent crowd and throws up his arms._**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): The chief has come home!**

 ** _The Berkians erupt with cheers and applause as Hiccup takes in the moment, acknowledging the weight of responsibility now upon him._**

The audience was just as enthusiastic, pumping their fists in the air and chanting Hiccup's name.

"I can't believe he actually becomes chief!" Snotlout shouted over the yelling, although he was joining in the fist pumping and clapping alongside the other teens. Astrid was grinning as wide as she could, clapping pridefully as she watched the clamor around her. She knew Hiccup was capable enough to become chief, and she'd be there with the others to help him on the way.

 ** _Toothless throws back his head and BLASTS in celebration, spurring all other dragons to follow suit, lighting up the sky in a spectacular display._**

 ** _EXT. BERK VILLAGE - DAY_**

 ** _(Scene 2700 - A New Beginning)_**

 ** _A sheep grazes lazily on the grass as a Terrible Terror struggles in vain to carry him off. Suddenly, both are snatched up by a passing dragon._**

 ** _IN THE AIR_**

 ** _Ruffnut and Tuffnut wrestle over the sheep atop Barf & Belch. Ruffnut sends the sheep flying toward Fishlegs. Snotlout nabs it instead, blowing a kiss mockingly._**

"Ha! Snotlout always wins!" Snotlout taunted, ignoring the annoyed glares the twins shot at him. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair proudly, a prideful grin on his face.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home.**

 ** _They swoop past a gathered crowd on the battered bleachers as Snotlout dunks the sheep in his basket. Eret joins the race atop Skullcrusher._**

 ** _They fly past Hiccup and Toothless, who are steadily hoisting a palette of timber and supplies onto a rooftop where workers are rebuilding the damaged houses._**

Hiccup grinned at the construction, glad that they were working and making progress on repairs. Things would definitely go faster with dragons lending a hand, too. Mostly, he was just grateful the Bewilderbeast didn't do so much damage that they had to relocate, which would have been a disaster.

 ** _Hiccup then turns his attention to a massive statue of Stoick, presently under construction. He grins with pride._**

Seeing the statue brought back the tugging in Hiccup's stomach, and the smile almost completely disappeared. Right now, it was just a painful reminder of what had happened. He felt Stoick rub his shoulder, and glanced up to see his dad's reassuring smile. He managed a small grin back, knowing his dad would wanted to be remembered in a happy light.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so!**

"That's true, I'm insane!" Tuffnut cried out excitedly, earning a few more cheers from Vikings around him.

"Oh yeah, well I'm insaner!" Ruffnut countered, eliciting even more cheering.

 ** _He looks to the horizon, scanning it from east to west to ensure that no trouble is approaching._**

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly buzz past him playfully, coaxing him to join the game. He smiles._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us.**

 ** _Astrid soars past the blacksmith stall, waving to Valka and Gobber as they remove the armor from Drago's freed battle dragons._**

Seeing the trapped dragons get released from their armor confinements was more of a relief to Hiccup than he realized. Deep down, he knew he'd been worried at how Drago had been treating the dragons, and now they were finally free from those restraints.

Many of the dragons in the back of the room rumbled approvingly to see fellow dragons being released from those uncomfortable looking metal things.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world.**

 ** _Realizing that he's late, Gobber hurries over to the sheep launcher and pulls the trigger, sending the black sheep hurtling into the air._**

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly close in on the black sheep, about to snatch it out of the air, when suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless dart past, beating them to it. Toothless looks back with a gummy smile._**

Astrid didn't feel any bitterness when she saw Hiccup take the sheep, only feeling proud and happy. It was good to see things finally going back to normal after all they'd seen.

Toothless rumbled with laughter, purring when Hiccup scratched the Night Fury underneath the chin.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies and they have armadas...**

 ** _Toothless and Hiccup dive toward the line of baskets. As they approach, Toothless bounces Hiccup into the air, allowing him to dunk the black sheep into Astrid's basket. They reunite on the other side. The crowd cheers!_**

"No fair, how are we supposed to catch up to a Night Fury?" Snotlout complained, throwing up his hands.

"It's not like you were gonna win anyway." Astrid teased, grinning when Snotlout shot her a dirty look.

 **HICCUP (V.O.): But we... we have...**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless land upon the chief's dais, joined by Astrid, Stormfly, and the other dragon riders._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.): OUR DRAGONS!**

 ** _Toothless lets out a proud roar as Hiccup look out over Berk, gleaming with pride._**

 ** _Screen fades to black._**

"YEAH! DRAGONS!" Tuffnut started the cheer, throwing his hands up in the air and whooping. The others quickly joined, cheering for the dragons and celebrating the bright ending they'd gotten.

Hiccup leaned back, a wide grin on his face. They definitely had their dragons. Drago wouldn't stand a chance if he tried coming back again, Bewilderbeast or not. Ali shouted, "If everyone could just settle down now, please."

The voice had everyone instantly quieting down, straining to hear what it was saying. They glanced up uneasily at the ceiling, unsure of what happened next.

Ali said, "I apologize again for bringing everyone here so abruptly, but I'll be sending everyone back very soon. Unfortunately, the details of these future events will not be remembered by anyone when you all return to Berk."

A unanimous grumbling spread through the crowd, many sharing displeased looks.

"Wait, then what was the point of all this if we were gonna forget?" Snotlout piped up angrily, crossing his arms in defiance.

Ali said, "Why Snotlout, I thought you'd like surprises." Said teen turned red as Ali said, "I understand this many seem confusing, but please bear with me. Knowledge of the future will only complicate what would occur. People might try to work around it, try to change fate, and I cannot allow that. Once these do occur, however, you will remember this encounter when the time comes."

Stoick let out a sigh, glancing at the ground sadly. It seemed like he was fated to die, then. Guess he couldn't really control that. Hiccup looked conflicted Ali's words, biting his lip uncertainly. He didn't want to forget any of it, even if it was painful. He wasn't sure if he could live through losing his dad and nearly losing Toothless again.

An awkward silence had overtaken the room, the Vikings subjected to reluctant agreement. Ali said to Hiccup softly, "I know this hurts and when you turn twenty, losing him will happen, but now, focus on having fun with your father. After all, you deserve to bond with him again." Hiccup agreed with Ali as he hugged her. Hiccup let go as Ali said, "Thank you again for allowing me to show you this, and I hope to possibly see everyone again in the future."

The teens perked up at the last few words, eyes widening in surprise.

"Wait, we're gonna see you again?" Tuffnut asked incredulously.

 _"_ It's most likely that we will cross paths again", Ali teased.

"Oh." Tuffnut said blankly. "That's cool." He added, earning slow nods of agreement from the others. In the lull that followed, the crowd slowly revived the little whispers that passed between each other, talking about what they'd seen one last time.

Stoick glanced at the ceiling for a bit longer, waiting to see if the voice would come back. After a few seconds, he turned his attention back towards where Hiccup was watching him anxiously, Toothless nuzzling the boy's side comfortingly.

"Are you okay with all this?" Hiccup started cautiously, not taking his eyes off his dad as he reached out to pet Toothless.

"I should be asking you that." Stoick said with a laugh, straightening up.

Hiccup pursed his lips, his gaze falling to the floor. Stoick's expression softened as he put his hand back on Hiccup's shoulder.

"What happens will happen. Don't worry about it just yet. Right now, just focus on today." Stoick said firmly, waiting till Hiccup finally brought his eyes back up to his.

Hiccup let out a long breath before nodding, reaching forward to hug his dad again. Stoick grinned, reveling in the gesture. Before this, it had been ages since Hiccup had actually gone to hug him. Not since the lad had been a child.

Staring over Hiccup, Stoick caught Toothless' eyes, who had been watching the pair thoughtfully. "You take care of him, you hear me?" He whispered lightly. Toothless' ears perked up and he purred reassuringly, leaning forward and licking one of Stoick's hands.

"I love you, dad." With his face buried in the fabric of his clothes, Stoick had barely missed Hiccup's muffled words. It took a bit for it to register in him, but he grinned and only hugged his son tighter.

"And I love you." He answered, and the bright light overtook the room, taking everyone back to where they once came.

Ali and Adina stood there as a lone shadow came behind Ali. Without turning, Ali said, "You must be ready, they will find you in five years time...Valka." Ali turned to see a woman with hair like Hiccup and green eyes as she said, "Thank you, lass. For everything." Valka vanished as Ali and Adina left to go home. Ali was thinking as she said, "I can't wait for the third movie


End file.
